Blood on The Rocks
by Thebonebed
Summary: Set post Season 3 of True Blood. Sookie returns from Fae to find out her Fae heritage has been revealed to The Council and the AVL. True Blood sets the scene eventually story leads into AU of SVM, with a new King in Louisiana and a new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

"Christ on a cracker Eric! Don't just sneak up on me like that!"

I'd been back from Fae a little more than an hour, had just retrieved my mail from the end of the driveway, and was about to walk up the stairs to my porch when he just appeared.

"Sookie…I felt your return…I came to check myself that you arrived …intact." Eric seemed unsettled tonight, apprehensive even. Of course I'd forgotten he would know I had come back through the blood tie he had with me.

"Right…ok…well as you can see, I'm …intact Eric."

I wasn't even sure how long I'd been away for. I'd just been pottering around the house doing odd jobs and hadn't even thought to check a newspaper. I'd been in Fae for around four weeks, healing and resting. I was trying to find a semblance of the old Sookie without vampire politics getting in the way. Claudine had told me that being in Fae for a week would mean being away from the human world for a month. So I could only guess I had been away for four months. At some point I'm sure Eric would give me a definite answer on this. With it being my first visit to Fae I wasn't sure if it would work out that way or not.

"Well…it has been a while Sookie…I...I just wanted to make sure everything was ok?" Eric was definitely up to something. Either he was planning something, or he had already done it and was waiting for me to find it and blow my stack.

"Eric, what's wrong? Or should I ask what have you done? You don't seem to be acting like yourself" I started to walk into my house, stopping at the door to invite him in.

"Would you like to come in Eric?"

"Yes, of course. I have some things I need to discuss with you"

This didn't sound good at all and I was beginning to worry. I walked through to the kitchen and placed my mail, which mostly consisted of junk and bills, onto the kitchen worktop. Eric moved silently into my living room.

It hadn't escaped my noticed that my house had been cleaned and repainted on the outside. Fabrics and furniture had been reupholstered inside, and my kitchen held no traces that a Maenad had visited at all. I had a feeling Eric had arranged it all whilst I had been in Fae, I would have gotten around to asking him about it when he arrived but it didn't seem I was going to get the chance.

I moved into the living room, where Eric had already taken a seat. If my nerves weren't so shot I would have laughed at how ridiculous the large Viking Sheriff of Area 5 looked sitting on my considerably smaller sofa. I wasn't entirely sure why but I felt drawn to sit near him, so I positioned myself at the other end to where he was sitting and waited for him to start whatever it was he seemed to be preparing himself to say to me.

"Sookie, I know you have been back here a very short time, so I most clarify a few things first before we talk about what I need you to know. Do you know how long you have been away for? You know that time is different between our world and Fae"

"Claudine told me that I would be gone for a lot long than it would seem to me in Fae. I know I was in Fae for four weeks, and from what she has told me I think I've been gone for roughly four months, does that work out right? Have I been gone for that long?"

"You are correct. It has been four months since you left for Fae. There have been some changes during your time away and it is those things I have come inform you of"

I had to interrupt him before he went any further. It seemed to me that I was going to get news that affected me in one way or another and that only set off alarm bells.

"Sorry Eric, do you mind if I just get myself a drink before you continue, Would you like a True Blood whilst I'm in the kitchen? I'm not sure if there are still any here but I can check"

"Yes I would like that Sookie"

I pushed myself up off the sofa and walked into the kitchen. I think at this point a sweet tea would go down ok for bad news, so that's what I prepared for myself. When I opened the refrigerator to get the tea, there was still some True Blood sitting on the middle shelf, but they had gone off. I had been away for four months after all.

I really had no idea what Eric was preparing to tell me. Four months ago I had run blindly from my house after rescinding the invitations to my house from Eric and Bill. Bill was my lying cheating, treacherous ex boyfriend who had been sent to Bon Temps to _procure _me for the Vampire Queen of Louisiana. After everything I had been through in such a short time my visit to Fae was just what I needed. I could never really forgive Bill for his deceit but I was able to move on from it. I had come to terms with my _otherness _during my time in Fae. I needed to try and embrace my Fae abilities in this world and find a place to fit in within the supernatural communities.

I took my sweet tea through to the living room and took my place back on the sofa, apologising to Eric for lack of blood.

"Ok Eric, lay it on me" I was ready to rip this band aid off and get whatever he had to say out of the way so we could just go ahead and deal with it. I saw his mouth curl up into a slight smirk. Trust Eric to have his mind in the gutter when he was trying to deliver what could possibly be life changing news.

"Well, a few things have changed since you left for Fae as I have said. One of those things being that Queen Sophie Anne is no longer Queen of Louisiana and is currently imprisoned in a coffin bound in silver for 10 years"

He stopped there looking at me with something in his eyes that I just couldn't decipher. I nodded my head, encouraging him to continue.

"Well, the week that followed your departure to Fae, there were some upheavals within our Vampire structure. We are unaware at the moment as to how this information got in the hands of The Council or the AVL, but they are aware of your Fae birth line. Sookie they know you are a Brigant."

Well hell, this wasn't good at all. I had learnt whilst in Fae that Claudine was not only my Fairy Godmother, but my cousin too. My Great Grandfather, Niall Brigant is the ruling Crown Prince of the Sky Fae. Niall didn't tell me specifically that I shouldn't tell anyone about this but I had decided that I would keep my royal connection under wraps. Well that was taken out of my hands for now.

I roughly picked myself up off the sofa and started pacing in what space there was in my living room.

"Oh Sweet Jesus, this was not what I want to get out at all Eric! What the hell am I going to do now? I've only known this for a short time myself and now every damn Supe is going to know!" My eyes were wide with the beginnings of total panic, and Eric shot off the sofa in a second, put his hands softly on my upper arms and looked directly at me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Sookie, it will be ok, I swear to you everything is going to be ok."

At his words I tried to calm myself. Something about the way he was looking at me told me he was being honest and I could trust that it would be alright.

I let out an exaggerated breath.

"Ok, so… most everyone who I didn't want to know about my Royal connection knows about it…" Then I put the two pieces of information together and was confused. "So The Council and the AVL know I'm a Brigant, what does this have to do with Sophie Anne being held in a coffin prison?"

I'm sure I was not only looking at him confused but no doubt he felt it through the damn blood tie as well.

"The Council and the AVL were made aware of what Sophie Anne had been up to trying to procure you, sending Bill to get you, and the subsequent shit storm that followed. Selling her own blood, being in financial ruin, all that hell we went through getting rid of Russell Edgington. To top off all her indiscretions she tried to have a Brigant Princess kidnapped into her Vampire Royal court. Well, The Council were not happy with her at all Sookie"

"Well when you lay it all out like that it makes her sound a little nut's"

"Sophie Anne was removed from her position and put in front of the Magister on charges of inciting hostilities with a Royal House of the Fae. If it had all played out the way Sophie Anne had intended, it could have taken us to war with your Great Grandfather Niall, The Council will prevent that under all circumstances. The last Fae war was not pleasant for anyone of us."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and was lost for words. War? My Great Grandfather would have gone to war for me?

"Sookie, I have more to tell you and the news I have will be unpleasant to say the least for you. I know that this is all a lot to take in on the very night of your return. There is a new Monarch in place but we can discuss that another time. There was an…incident…that set the ball rolling for all of this to have happened, and ultimately Sophie's downfall."

I had been looking down at my hands in my lap trying to make sense of the information Eric was giving me. When he told me he had unpleasant news for me I snapped my eyes up to his. He took both my hands in his large cool ones in an attempt to soothe me before he dealt the blow.

"Sookie…The night you left for Fae, Bill had called Sophie Anne to his house under the pretence that he had you there ready to hand over. Of course you weren't there; you were already on your way to Fae. Bill took it upon himself to try to bring the final death on Sophie Anne and engaged her in combat in an attempt to end her. It did not go the way he intended…Sookie…Bill is no longer with us. He met his final death the night you left."

All of a sudden I started to feel weightless, like I wasn't even really in my own body. The sounds I was hearing became muffled and dull the way things sound if you put your ears under the water in the bath. I guess I must have started to sag because the next thing I knew I had two muscular arms cradle me into the strong solid form that is the Viking. As sobs wracked throughout me at the loss of what my heart thought of as my first love, Eric murmured words to me that I didn't understand but still they eased me, and he caressed my hair the way a mother would comfort her child.

A/N

Ok so I'm not really sure where I'll be going with this. I had thought I'd be leaving it as this, it start off as a drabble attempt but as you can see it's a lot longer than 100 words!

I'm not going to set a dead line or anything for the next chapter but hopefully I'll be a once a week publisher. As of tonight im working on an outline for this story and beginning the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – very few Swedish words in this chapter, for that I used Google Translate. If anyone wants to correct me please do! Thank you to Bathshebarocks for being Beta!**

I woke up abruptly, and for a brief moment forgot all the things that Eric had told me the night before. But in my next breath I remembered everything; the AVL, The Council, Sophie-Anne, and then Bill. Sadness swept over me and I curled into a ball cocooning myself in my covers.

Bill had lied, cheated and hurt me. He was my first everything and he broke my heart into pieces. Even so I kind of just expected him to always be around. Vampires are supposed to be immortal and everything, you forget they can still actually die.

Now Bill was dead. Finally dead.

My sleepy head just wasn't able to wrap itself around the fact just yet. I rubbed my face and sat up.

It dawned on me then how I had got to bed. I had been so distraught Eric had cradled me, rocked me and spoke calming words to me. He had picked me up and taken me to bed. I was so exhausted from crying I had just let him go ahead. He put me into bed, curled up behind me and spoke with me some more, in a language that I didn't recognise. He had been quite uncharacteristically sensitive and caring. Without me saying anything he had done for me what I had needed.

I got myself out of bed and put on my robe, which had been placed on the end of my bed. Walking into the kitchen I briefly wondered where Tara was, but then thought it wasn't really important to me right now. I went to make myself a cup of coffee and in the process found a note from the Viking himself.

_Min Kära en,_

_I can only hope that you have had sufficient rest mitt hjärta. I know that I delivered disturbing news to you and it will take more than one night's rest for you to come to terms with it all._

_Just know that I am here._

_I will return this evening. I have more information to discuss with you. My private cell number is programmed into yours, if you should be in need of anything before I arrive you can call._

_E_

I found myself slumped into a kitchen chair, reading through tearful eyes. At the end if it I just put my head in my hands and sobbed into the table. I'm not sure how long I was there for. I righted myself and went to finish making my coffee.

It was getting on for almost one in the afternoon. I had a shower, got dressed and sat myself down in the kitchen with the phone; mentally preparing myself for the lashing I was going to get from Jason when I called.

"Hello?"

"Jase?"

"That you Sook?"

"Yeah it's me, I..."

"Oh sweet baby Jesus Sook! It's so good to hear your voice; I can't believe you're back! God it's been so long"

"Yeah I've missed you" I smiled into the phone. This was going better than I had thought.

"I've missed you to. Hey I know you went away for a while to get some space… your vampire friend? Erm the big blonde guy?.."

"Yeah, that would be Eric"

"Well after you'd been gone for a few days he said he'd figured out where you'd gone. He came out to my house and told me you'd be alright and I shouldn't worry. That you needed to just rest up for a while...was he right? Are you... y'know feelin' alright now?"

"Yeah Jase, I'm feelin alright. Well I was better than alright until last night when I got the news about Bill."

"I'm so sorry Sook. Vampire Eric told me that you to had a few issues before you left and that he wasn't able to get a'hold of ya to let you know what had happened."

"I'm not sure it will really sink in until this evening to be honest Jason. When he doesn't come round now that I'm back it will hit me then I think..."

"Do you want me to come over Sook? I can if you need me?"

"No...No it's fine. Eric has a few more things to discuss with me and he'll be over as close to first dark as he can I think"

"Ok Sis, just you holler at me if you need anything y'hear? I don't wanna have to worry about ya on your own at the house."

"I'll be fine Jase you don't need to worry yourself about me. I better go I still have some things to do before Eric comes over later."

"Alright Sook, call if you need me and I'll speak to you soon sis."

"Bye Jase."

I was surprised to learn Eric had given Jason an explanation of my whereabouts. Something certainly had changed about the sheriff but I'd think on it another time. Right now, I was tired. After last night's fun and games, and all the tears I really needed to have a nap if I was going to be alert to take in more information Eric was going to give me tonight. It was barely three in the afternoon so I went back to bed knowing I would have plenty of time to wake myself up later and freshen up before Eric's arrival.

I could feel something tickling my arm slightly. I woke up and realised that I must have slept right through the late afternoon and early evening because I had Eric spooned up behind me tracing unknown patterns on the exposed skin on my arm and shoulder.

"Hello Eric. What exactly are you doing in my bed?"

"I did not want to startle you. This seemed the best way to wake you without upsetting you."

"Oh well, thank you… I think. Oh and thanks for taking care of me last night. Putting me to bed and staying with me. I appreciate it a lot."

"That really was no problem Sookie."

He pulled me into him, gave me what felt like a very comforting hug. For a 6'5 solid Viking vampire he was very good at hugs. I didn't move for a few moments, it felt wrong to dismiss comfort like this. I felt him dip his nose towards my hair and inhale my scent. His chest rumbled.

"I'm sure I don't smell all that nice tonight Eric. Full of coffee and mostly tears I would think."

"On the contrary min söta. I can of course smell the coffee and your tears but your scent is just as wonderful if not more so than ever. You have no need to worry there, min kara."

"What is that language you were speaking to me last night?"

"That would be my first language. Swedish."

"Oh. Well it was rather beautiful whatever you were telling me Eric"

"Come on min söta you should get up so that we can discuss the remaining topics on my agenda. Then you can go back to your rest"

I grumbled a little. I didn't really want to get out of this comfy spot but I did need coffee. I got up and discovered a fresh pack of True Bloods on the kitchen table. After making myself a coffee and warming Eric one of the bloods I went to sit in the living; back in the same spots we had taken last night. I recalled the news of Bill again and felt sad.

"Sookie I know you are not feeling at your best right now. If this wasn't something you needed to know I would still be here for you if you wanted it."

"T-thank you Eric, it's very nice of you to say so."

"I will just tell you the information I left out of the equation last night. After all you had too much to deal with and this is minor compared to that."

I shifted my weight a little and righted myself. I pushed my memories of Bill to the side for the moment took a deep breath and centred myself. This was something I'd learnt in Fae during some relaxation classes. Take a deep breath and breathe out my troubles so I can tackle head on what needs to be done.

"So after everything I explained to you last night we left out that Louisiana has a new monarch. A king. His name is Aeneas. I can't give you many details on him but I do know that he is from ancient Greece and he is very old and powerful. I have met him several times during my vampire life and he makes for a fair and just king."

"Ok. So how long has he been king for now?"

"Well it took around a week from when Bill met his end for the AVL to find out about Sophie-Anne's plans for you Sookie. I believe though that they had someone in mind to take over Louisiana a long time before this. Aeneas took over the very night the AVL swooped into her mansion with their V Fed vamps."

He paused to let me filter through what he had said. I was glad in a way that we had a king in place who he knew and head already met during his considerable number of years. I assumed it was also a good thing the king was a lot older than the previous queen, I could only hope he was more experienced and would be good at his job.

"So you said you know the king? You're ok with who The Council have chosen?"

I saw a flicker of something in his eyes but it was gone all too quickly.

"Yes. He will be good for Louisiana."

Well, if Eric believed that then it was safe to assume I could too.

"Do you want another blood Eric?"

"No, you need more rest Sookie. You should go to bed and.."

"Will you stay? I mean, just be there? Until I'm asleep?"

"If that is what you want Sookie, yes"

I got up from my seat and went to my room to get ready for bed. Eric followed at a distance. When he got to my room I was just going into the bathroom with my night gown to get changed.

"Would you like some help Sookie?"

He was leering at me. How someone could _look _at someone in such a hungry way I'll never know.

"No Eric I don't think so…don't spoil this" I waved my hand between myself and the Viking, "What you've been doing for me, it's nice. Don't ruin it."

With that I shut the door to the bathroom.

When I came out after changing and brushing my teeth, he had seated himself on my bed sans shoes and jacket and was propped up on the headboard. I walked over to the bed and got in under the covers. The was an awkward silence beginning to build, so I turned around to face him to find him looking right at me.

Then I froze. At the same time Eric noticed my change in demeanour and cocked his head slightly, listening out further for any sounds. I had picked something up on the edges of my mental shields whilst doing a brief scan before going to sleep. Whatever it was, wasn't quiet in my range, it kept hovering on the outskirts only dipping in every so often.

"Stay here Sookie. I will go hunt." he added a smirk.

I stayed where I was trying to expand on my scanning to see if I could pick up on our intruder but I couldn't sense anything. There was a small breeze and Eric was back in my room.

"Vampire. I don't recognise the scent. I will have our trackers here within the hour to find it."

Whilst I flopped back onto my pillow, letting out a frustrated breath. Eric had his phone out and was speaking to someone in another language rather quickly.

I haven't been back from Fae even 48 hours and the Supe shit is catching up to me already. So much to deal with in such a short time and I haven't yet been able to deal with Bill's final death as I probably should have been. There were so many things I had learnt in Fae that I should probably be reiterating to myself right now.

Great Grandfather had tried to impart some of his Fae wisdom onto me, attempting to get past some of my archaic Christian beliefs. I have accepted a lot of the things I have been exposed to, both in my world and the things I had learnt in Fae. There's just no getting past something of the lessons that Gran taught me though.

Eric closed his phone and it made a distinct snapping sound, breaking my train of thought.

"You should rest Sookie. The trackers will be here soon and they will be going until dawn, or until they find whoever was hovering around the border of the property."

I nodded in agreement and he returned to his previous seat on the bed next to me.

As I felt myself falling into slumber I felt his muscular arm's encircle me once again holding me close as I feel asleep.

**A/N –Thank you to BathshebaRocks for beta'ing the previous chapter for me, I forgot to credit her! Also my disclaimer!**

**Charlaine Harris Owns everything to do with SVM and Alan Ball for True Blood. OC's are my own though.**

**Chapter 3 is in the works...Please review!**


	3. Let the Flames begin

**A/N Sorry this chapter is so late! Illness and RL mostly got in the way. Thank you to Bathshebarocks for her wonderful comments that incited my rewrite of the awful chapter this was before. AND thank you to the Gods for Beta extraordinaire Jaxg, for picking up all my errors. I have made alterations since it came back from Jaxg, any mistakes are my own!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own TB or SVM.**

I sat up, startled. I had been asleep, at my house. That much I was sure of. I looked around the room I had woken up in; it certainly was not in my house in Bon Temps. The door creaked open and in walked a familiar figure.

"Papa!"

I almost launched myself off the bed I should have recognised as my own in Faerie, to get to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sought out his comfort. Slowly he let me and gave me a kiss to the forehead and greeted me with a smile.

"Sookie my dear child, I have missed you so. How is it to be home?"

I looked at him a little confused. I had thought this was a dream. Surely it was. How could I go to sleep and end up in Faerie? That didn't seem right at all. Papa must have noticed my confused state of mind as he began to chuckle.

"With a little help, I am able to perform a type of dream Magick. It allows me to visit you in your Realm without having to leave Faerie. You are here with me, but you are also still asleep in your house back in Bon Temps."

Well this was new. It didn't feel odd at all, just as if I was really here in Faerie. A smile spread across my face.

"So I can still see you even when I'm home? Papa that makes me happy, I've had such a rough couple of days and I'm so glad you came to see me. Well, somehow managed to get me to come and see you here. I have missed you."

"As I have missed you, Sookie. I am aware of what has been going on in your realm. I know of what happened with Bill. I knew it the night it happened Sookie, but I didn't think that was the time for you to hear the news."

That was a revelation. He knew all along that Bill had met his final death and didn't tell me. I had been a mess when I arrived that night. Fat, wet tears had streamed down my face, and I had been sobbing at my grandmother's grave because I felt so alone. Then Claudine appeared with the cure that I needed. My faerie family gave me the support, healing, light, everything I could never have dreamed of getting in my world. Everything that Gran had been there for, but I had been missing since her death.

"Papa, it's fine, I was not a very stable person the night I arrived here. I was a mess that whole first week. I'm not sure what I would have done then if you had told me about Bill."

Niall moved to sit on the edge of my bed. The sheer curtains I always had closed around the four posters were drawn and through the windows on either side of the queen size bed, I clearly saw the sun lighting up the vast Royal Gardens.

"Sookie I brought you here for a reason. I know the vultures are circling already now that you are back home. I know the Viking has been with you when he is able. I am glad he is protecting you. Although Queen Sophie-Anne is gone, you cannot ignore that you are in danger. In danger because of what you are, because of who you are. As the Princess of the Royal House of Brigant you have great power to call upon. You know this from your lessons here in Faerie. Utilise what you have learned dear one. Claim the rightful place you should have within the supernatural community in your realm. I have given you the tools and skills you need. Now you need to put them to use."

I felt like I was getting a pep talk. I suppose I was. I should feel scared knowing that almost everyone knew of my Royal position and because of the vampire I had picked up on within my property limits tonight. After everything I have learned in Faerie, my new skills, Niall had given me the confidence to truly be who I am, that I shouldn't be scared because I have skills I could use to defend myself.

"Papa I am aware of the threats. Tonight, I picked up on a vampire in my property limits. Eric has some trackers on it. Hopefully we will find something out and learn who sent him or her, and why. I will use what I have learned; I promise. I will need to have a talk with Eric about the things I can do. If he is to protect me then I think he needs to know who he is dealing with now."

I finished that thought with a smile. Eric really doesn't know what he's in for. I can't do much, not as much as a full Fae, but I have learned enough to get by and protect myself.

"I will leave you now Sookie. All you need to do is go back to sleep. You will wake at your house in Bon Temps."

"I love you Papa, please be safe."

"I love you too my dear Sookie, tell the Viking his head is mine if you are harmed."

I smiled and watched as he walked back out of the door. From where I sat on my bed I saw my reflection in the vanity unit across the room from me. The vanity was made from dark cherry wood and piled with bottles of lotions and combs of all sorts of shapes and sizes. I sighed and plopped back onto the bed. I really loved this bed. If only I could take it back home…

I opened my eyes and took in a sharp breath. It was still dark. I felt two voids outside my back door, so Eric was still here with someone else. Back in my own bed which wasn't as warm or big, or as comfy as my queen sized, dark wooded monstrosity in Faerie. Oh, but I loved that bed in Faerie.

I felt a void moving back towards my bedroom. Slowly the door opened to reveal the Viking in the doorway. He was very tall, had blonde hair and was solid muscle. He wore black jeans that hugged in all the right places, and a black Fangtasia t shirt that fit into every curve and line of his sculptured torso. Why did I not notice any of this before? I really couldn't think of a reason. Eric must have noticed my stare, because he smirked. I smirked back. I remembered I had a message for him.

"I have a message for you Eric."

"Oh really Sookie; do tell."

"It's from Niall. He said he sees you as my protector and if I am harmed, he will have your head. His words, not mine."

"Well, I had best make sure I give him no cause to have my head. When did you receive this message Sookie?"

"I'm not really sure how it all works. Niall did some sort of dream magic, and I was able to visit with him in Faerie whilst I was asleep. I still feel as though I got some sleep though; which feels strange."

"You went to Faerie whilst you were apparently asleep? That is quite some Magick he was able to perform Sookie."

"He said he had a little help to achieve it but I'm not sure where the help came from. I when I woke up there, I woke up in my bedroom in Faerie; and I just went back to sleep there to wake up back here. He didn't say as much, but I got the impression from Niall I may see him again and soon."

Eric moved to sit next to me on the bed. He looked at me and then took my left hand in his, looking at it, almost examining it for something.

"Pam is outside walking the property line. I asked her to come here to make sure that you are protected properly by the both of us should the vampire come back. The trackers have already been out scouting. They do not recognise the vampire's scent at all. But now that they have it, they will recognise the scent if they come across this vampire again."

He almost sounded worried. I think now would be the time to tell him of my new-found skills. At least if something were to happen during the daytime he would know I can try to defend myself.

"Eric, I have some things I need to tell you. I didn't just spend the time I was in Faerie sitting on my butt eating bonbons and reading books. Well, I read a lot of books, but they were for my lessons."

"You had lessons?"

"Yup, I had lessons of all kinds of things. I learned about some of the history of the Fae, some family history. I also had lessons with some Fairies who have abilities that Niall thought I may have with my Spark."

"Such interesting information, Sookie. Care to elaborate?"

"Well, it turns out I can do a couple of things. I may still have developing skills but if I have them they haven't made themselves known yet. I can do that popping thing. Go from one place to another. I can't take things or people with me yet. Niall says I might never be able to, but I can still try and practice doing it."

I let that one sink in first before I carried on. He might be a big bad vampire Sheriff, but I didn't want to overload him with too much shocking information at once. He is still a man after all. He gestured for me to carry on.

"You already know about the light I can shoot out from my hands. I had lessons on using that too. I can control it a lot better now, Eric. I can aim it at a specific target or use it for warmth; or I can use it as a shield for me. I haven't tried using it as a shield for me or others yet; but it's something I can try, I think."

"I am glad you have been able to practice Sookie. That light you have is definitely something to use when you are in danger. I hope these things are skills you can call on as if they are second nature to you. In order for them to be of use in dangerous situations, you must be able to use those powers without thinking."

"Also I can mask my scent, either half way or completely. The time I spent in Faerie has made me a little more Fae than I was before I left. My ears haven't changed yet they are still a human shape. They will eventually I'm told. I'm more than the one eighth Fae I left as months ago."

I saw his eyes widen at this revelation, then settle back to his serious look, taking in all the news I had given him.

"Would you show me any of these new things, Sookie?"

"I can show you how I mask my scent if you like? I won't try popping now because I'm really tired; but my masking should be easy enough to do."

"That would be fine. Just let me move away from you slightly, in case your scent is too much for me. I don't want to hurt you, Sookie. I could not"

Eric scooted across the bed, giving us a little distance, and nodded for me to go ahead with Masking. I had my Mask at what I call 'half–mast' at the moment. It made it seem as if I still had the same scent that I left here with months ago. I imagined my Mask, almost as I do my mental shields for my telepathy. Then I imagined letting the bricks on the wall fall away and slowly my scent increased to that of a half Fae. Whilst I was letting the Mask fall away, I had my eyes on Eric. I saw his fists tighten into the bed sheets, his jaw tighten and his nostrils flare. Once the Mask fallen away completely his eyes snapped up to mine, in recognition.

"You're a Halfling."

"Yes."

Eric strained to control himself, although he was doing it, it seemed to take a lot out of him. I started to bring the Mask back up to relax him a little.

"No Sookie. Don't."

He looked at me and asked me with his eyes not to mask myself. So I just kept the mask away, but I moved back a little more on the bed. Wasn't this fun? I was in my bedroom and alone, with a thousand year old, barely restrained vampire getting high on Fae.

"Eric."

I said it more in warning than anything else.

"It is ok Sookie. You can pull the mask back up. That was just…thank you."

I instantly pulled my Mask back up around me, so it seemed like Eric was only scenting the old Sookie.

"That's ok, I guess. I thought that was hard for you? That's why I started to pull the mask back up."

"It was Sookie. Extremely. Painfully. You could help improve that situation for me if you would like?"

He was leering at me, with his trademark smirk. Holy hell, this man was temptation all rolled up in hard muscle, blonde hair and fangs. He moved towards me, almost crawling up the bed to me. This was not good. I really did not want to start jumping into another vampire's pants right now, even if it was the Viking.

"Eric! Damn it, snap out of it!"

He fisted the sheets again, looked down to the bed and took a deep unnecessary breath. When he looked back up at me his vision had cleared.

"I am sorry Sookie. Even without smelling your new scent you are still as mouth-watering as ever. You must rest. It is almost dawn, and I will be taking my leave soon."

"When will we know anything else from the trackers, Eric?"

"I will call you tomorrow evening at first dark, whether they find anything new out or not."

I smiled at him, nodded, and slid back under the covers properly. I closed my eyes and my last thought before sleep took me was Eric.

When I woke late the next morning I just lay there and let out a shaky breath. I suppose I felt ok, I just felt like I needed to take stock of things in my head and try to process it all. Two days I've been home and so much happened whilst I was away. I was glad Sophie Anne is locked up in whatever vampire prison she's in. How in the hell everyone found out about my royal heritage God only knows. Then there was Bill. I don't really know what I should feel about it. I just feel numb about it all.

I got myself up and sat on the edge of my bed and looked out of the window at the late morning sun. I really missed being in Faerie. The peacefulness, healing. I'd give anything for a bit of that right now.

Instead I hauled myself into the bathroom and got in the shower. Whilst I washed myself up and shampooed my hair I again contemplated my time in Faerie.

I spent a lot of time just by myself, doing things I enjoyed, reading and resting. I spent a lot of time with Claudine, trying to draw out my Spark. We practiced things I should be able to use even with a weak Spark as I had just begun my training. I also spent time with great grandfather Niall on several occasions; but he often left me to my own devices. He visited with me only when he thought I looked troubled.

During my second week in Faerie I had just about had enough of Niall's servants taking care of my every whim and I sent everyone away. Around half an hour after I'd sent away the sixth chambermaid, Niall came to visit with me and asked what troubled me.

"I will not have everyone walking around like I'm some god, doing everything for me Papa! I have done quite alright taking care of myself for twenty-five years."

Niall chuckled to himself. The room we sat in was painted in shades of pink with a huge dark wood bookcase to the right of the entrance filled with books. It was definitely a room for a princess that's for sure.

"Sookie, I know you can take care of yourself my child. You have to understand though, these people came to work here because they want to serve people of the royal house. Most of the Fae who come to serve here have spent years training to serve the royals they dearly love. This is what they wanted of their life. To be able to serve you, Sookie, a Princess of the Brigant House, is a great honour to them. For you to accept your position and let them serve you as such would make them very happy Fae indeed."

By the time I shook myself out of my memories, the shower water had gone cold. I rushed out of the shower and got dressed. There wasn't much planned to do today so I put on my bikini in preparation for sun bathing later and put a sun dress over it.

Once in the kitchen, I made myself my usual coffee and got out the things I needed to make pancakes. After I ate and cleaned everything up, I went ahead and made the call to Sam I had been dreading.

"Morning, Merlotte's!"

"Is that you Sam?"

"Sookie, chère! It's about time you called me! That brother of yours was in here last night, telling everyone who'd listen that you was back from your vacation."

"Yeah I got back Tuesday night. Listen Sam, I really need to come and see you so we can have a chat about work."

"Sure, no problem chère, come on over tomorrow. Lunch time should be fine."

"Ok, Sam, I'll see you then."

"Bye, Sookie."

I had a busy night last night. I spoke with Eric, slept late, visited with Niall in my dreams; and now it seemed the day was getting away from me already. With nothing else to do, I set myself up in the garden for the second day in a row and got some much need sun. I set the alarm on my cell phone in case I drifted off and laid back to think.

As time passed, I was beginning to feel calmer and more centred within myself. I drew upon some inner strength I never realised I had, before my visit to Faerie. Although I had lessons on using my Spark and the light in my hands, I really wasn't up on the mechanics of how my Spark worked. I just had a thought that my Spark was giving me strength somehow to deal with my new situation, and left it at that. I'd have to ask Claudine about it another time.

Without even really realising it, my thoughts led me to what I really needed to do. I needed to shed the old Sookie. Even if I didn't want to go back to Faerie, it shouldn't mean I can't act like I have royal blood. Whilst I was there, Grandfather told me that if I would not stay in Faerie; he would sign some of his assets in my world over to me. He wanted me to be able to live comfortably and not want for anything. Whilst at first I refused his offer, after I spent a few weeks in the heart of the Royal house; and saw the way it was ingrained in them to look after family this way I compromised. I wouldn't let him sign over all that he wanted to, it was too much. In the end we compromised. He ended up signing over a row of stores that included a clothing store and book store not far from Fangtasia in Shreveport. It would provide a tidy income and would provide with me an account at the clothing store on top of that.

I felt a breeze pick up over me, whilst I drifted in and out of sleep. Then the alarm on my cell went off. There wasn't much longer till first dark so I went in the house and cleaned up a little before I changed out of my sun gear. I put on my normal house jeans and a plain red t-shirt. I sat down in my living room, picked up a book I had on the coffee table, and began to read. I had assumed that I would end up seeing either Pam or Eric again tonight. Eric said he would call at first dark too, to tell me what the trackers had found out about our mystery vampire. I just had to wait for his call.

**A/N Hopefully I can write chapters this long throughout the story! Up next we have an EPOV. It was a difficult chapter for me to write but I thought that you guys needed to get an idea of what the Viking was thinking.**

**If you want to know songs or anything im listening to when I write keep up with my blog on Wordpress... Link to that is on my Fanfiction profile page. Mostly I listened to Paramore whilst writing this chapter.**

**Reviews are love!**


	4. Possibilty

**EPOV**

The last few nights had been less difficult than I had foreseen. After all the hurt Bill had caused Sookie the night she left for Fae, I had wanted to lessen the impact of his death as much as was possible. I had predicted she would start leaking, and would feel something akin to grief. I was the one that revealed Bill's deceit to her on that night, and now I was the same one revealing more devastating news to her. It had so much information to convey to one person in such as short space of time. I was surprised that she had not been following the 'Sookie Rule Book' and throwing me out or screaming at me that she wanted nothing to do with vampire shit.

I had neglected my duties at Fangtasia for one night too many, so I thought I would allow Pam to have a night off.

I checked my cell for voicemails and spoke with the trackers to see if they managed to obtain any additional information. Unfortunately other than the unknown vampire scent nothing else was discovered. I dialled Sookie's number to inform her of the situation.

"Hello Eric."

"Good evening Sookie. I trust you are well?"

"Yes I'm fine Eric. Did the trackers come up with anything?"

"No I'm afraid not Sookie. We still only have the scent of the unknown vampire to go on. Do not worry. I will keep you safe."

"I know Eric. Will I be seeing you here tonight?"

"Not tonight Sookie. I have been neglecting my duties at the bar and have business to attend to."

"Oh, ok. I'll speak to you tomorrow then?"

"I will call you at first dark."

"Ok Eric. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Sookie…"

I could hear her breathing for a short while, and I could feel in our blood tie that she wanted to say something else, but then she hung up the call. Did she think I needed to talk to her about anything else? I thought back and recalled only telling her I would call regarding the trackers.

It was troubling to have another vampire hunting in my area, without permission, let alone sniffing around Sookie's house. As it stood, the trackers could not find an end to the scent or discover who the vampire was. For now at least it only appeared to be a mild threat. Whether Sookie realized it or not she would have me or Pamela protecting her, until we found out what we were dealing with.

I checked emails on my phone whilst I walked through my house. As I was reading an email from Bobby Burnham, my day man, I got a call I had not been looking forward to at all.

"Northman."

"Thalia."

"To what do I owe the pleasure Nereid?"

"Damn it Northman, I have not been in the depths of the Aegean Sea for two thousand six hundred years! IT IS THALIA, are we clear fledgling?"

"Most certainly my dear Thalia, but I am hardly a fledgling am I now?"

"The King wants to see you, along with Miss Stackhouse. You are both to be here Saturday evening. Make it happen, Eric."

Then she was gone. That woman can infuriate me to the core. So I had yet more news to inform Sookie of, and another trip for her to take. This was not going to put me in good stead with her. The only option I could see was sending Pamela on ahead to Sookie's to smooth the way for my _request._ It would seem that Pamela wasn't going to get her night off after all. Although, she would probably consider that entertainment; provoking Sookie with remarks and insinuations.

I put on my boots and went out to my corvette to get to Fangtasia as soon as possible. Pam was already in my office when I walked in.

"It is nice of you to grant us your presence this evening _Master._"

"Pamela, I am your Master, and I also own the majority of this establishment. I will come and go as I please, without incurring your commentary upon my return."

She was standing directly in front of my desk and would no doubt smell Sookie's lingering presence upon my attire as I passed her to get to my chair. I had not yet decided if I had foregone a shower on purpose, consciously chosen to leave Sookie's scent to linger or been too much in a rush to get to my office to take one. _There had been no choice,_ I decided before I walked around to my chair and caught Pam's nostrils flare as I glided past.

"Hmm, what is that new cologne you are wearing Master; it smells very familiar indeed."

"You know exactly what it is Pam, don't play games with me. If you have something to say, spit it out, or get out of my office."

"Well Eric, out with it then, are you going to tell me what's been happening at Sookie's love nest?"

"_House_, it is called a _house _Pamela. Nothing has happened. Other than talking to her about the various changes during her absence, nothing has happened."

"You reek of eau de Sookie, how has nothing happened?"

"The first night she almost collapsed after hearing the news of Bill's idiocy, and I had to carry her to bed myself. I stayed with her till dawn. Last night, I followed her to her room. She's either not dealing with Bill's death at all or she's dealing with it too well. I am yet to see how this will play out. She did not seem to mind my presence, so I sat on her bed whist she changed _in the bathroom_. Again, she went to bed and I stayed with her till dawn."

Pamela might be my child, and the closest I had to a confident, but there wasn't a chance in hell that I would admit to spooning with Sookie until the last moment possible before leaving.

"Aren't you just the perfect gentleman Eric?"

"This evening I received a call from Thalia, so Sookie will not likely think of me as a gentleman any time soon Pam."

"Oh dear lord what did the Pitbull want?"

"King Aeneas is requesting a visit from Sookie and I. We are to be there on Friday evening. I am 'required' to make it happen."

Pam smirked as I repeated the last sentence with my hands in the air imitating quote marks.

"I need you to go over to Sookie's this evening; do not inform her of the request. Make it a friendly visit. I will call you whilst you are there and request to speak to her. This way I can be sure of her reaction to the news once you inform me of the aftermath."

"Of course Eric, I live only to serve you."

"I'm warning you Pamela. Do not say anything about the King whilst you are there. This is something I should inform her of. She will want to hear it from me, and will have questions."

"Yes Master."

She lowered her head slightly in submission. A rarity for Pam; she vanished from the office. I could feel through our bond she was gaining distance towards Bon Temps. All I had to do now was wait it out until the right time to call Pam and speak to Sookie.

I went out to the bar and sat on my throne, pulled out my cell and started checking emails again. There was a new email from Thalia detailing our stay at the King's head quarters. The Pitbull had set us up in a single room. A single room for the two of us with a queen size bed. I would wait until I had my conversation with Sookie in around fifteen minutes before I decided to email and tell the humorous Sea Nymph to give me two separate rooms.

I took a look around the bar; Indira was working behind the bar tonight. I also had Jessica here waitressing. Since Bill's final death she had been under the care of my delightful child Pam. Jessica was far too young a fledgling to survive by her own devices, and I recalled how much Pamela enjoyed Jessica's visit with us on the last occasion. So as it was my privilege of being Sheriff, I placed Jessica in her care.

I could feel amusement coming from Pam, so I took the hint to go back to my office and make the call.

"Master."

"Pam, how is she fairing tonight?"

"Oh, just delightful Eric, she smells of sun and I think strawberries. Would you have me bring back one of her t shirt's for you to snuggle with?"

"Pam! Give the damn phone to Sookie."

"Allt verkar ok Eric har hon inte gråtit att jag kan berätta och hon har tillbringat mycket tid i solen idag. Det visar på hennes hud." (_All seems well Eric, she has not been crying that I can tell of and she has spent considerable time in the sun today. __It shows on her skin_.)

"Tack nu kan du bara ge henne den Pam mobiltelefon." (_Thank you; now please just give her the cell phone Pam_.)

"_Sookie my Master would like to speak with you.__"_

"_Ok hand me the cell…_Hi Eric."

"Sookie, you are well?"

"Yes Eric I feel great, I did a lot of thinking today."

Sookie sounded positive, and I speculated this was what she had planned on telling me in our earlier conversation.

"I'm glad to hear that. Is there anything you wish to inform me of?"

"Well, I spoke to Sam today. I haven't told him yet; I want to speak to him tomorrow about it, but I have decided not to go back to Merlotte's."

That was delightful news. I had highly expected her to return to work as a waitress. It was such demeaning work for a creature as Sookie, serving the vermin that thought nothing of her. She sounded different, almost as if she had gained strength or more confidence, something her voice had lacked before. I could sense determination in the blood tie I had with her, and hope. She appeared to be in a good mood so I raised the subject; the reason for the call.

"Well, that is good news Sookie. You know how I dislike you working for the shifter. I am calling because I have a request of you."

I let those words settle for a moment and continued after receiving no response to them.

"The King's second Thalia called earlier this evening. The King has requested a visit from me with you by my side. He wants to see us in New Orleans by Saturday evening."

I felt a slight irritation start to fill the blood tie, and I heard her take a breath, but then the irritation flittered away slowly. It looked as if she was _trying_ not to fight with me.

"That doesn't give me much time to pack Eric. Did he say how long he wants us there for?"

That was not the answer I was expecting, but it sounded hopeful.

"No, he did not. I cannot imagine he would keep us any long than two nights, so pack for that and we will buy anything we may need when we are there."

"Ok Eric. I have to speak with Sam at Merlotte's tomorrow like I said; maybe it might be a good idea for me to come over to Fangtasia with my things tomorrow night, and then maybe we can travel from your place together? I mean if you want me to that is. I just thought it would save any hassle with having me picked up during the day Saturday?"

This woman was one surprise after another since her return from Fae. I had expected an indignant reply, a refusal to meet with the King.

"That would be agreeable. Come by the bar at 10pm; I will have finished my work by then and I can escort you back to my home."

I could almost hear the smile in her voice and a little excitement in the blood tie.

"Ok Eric that would be great, I will give you a call at the bar when I'm on my way over. I'll give the cell back to Pam now…"

"Goodbye Sookie. I look forward to tomorrow evening."

"Goodbye Eric."

"Mästare, vad skulle du att jag ska göra nu?" (_Master, what would you have me do now?)_

"Prata med henne. Stanna inte för länge. Jag behöver dig tillbaka hit för att förbereda föri morgon kväll. Kolla hennes badrum och kök för allt jag behöver i mitt hem som hontycker." _(Talk with her. Don't stay too long. I need you back here to prepare for tomorrow evening. Check her bathroom and kitchen for anything I may need at my home that she likes)_

Hanging up the cell, with my hand near my face, I inhaled her delicious scent that still lingered. I closed my eyes and all I could see were her blonde curls cascading down her back, and her tanned smooth skin, wrapped in a white cotton dress. A beautiful creature that has never known her worth; I would show her. I would show her what it was to be mine. After centuries of not feeling anything, I enjoyed the slip into oblivion with her at the forefront of my mind.

I stood abruptly, bringing myself out of wherever it was I had been. Retreating into the bar I informed the staff we'd be closing in an hour and to start closing preparations. I spotted Jessica approaching me.

"Jessica, we are closing in an hour, inform the rest of the staff, the bar staff are already aware."

"Yes Master. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine Jessica."

She nodded her head at me and went off to do as I'd asked her. I took a True Blood from the bar and went to sit in my booth.

The blood tie with Sookie was weakening. It had been quite a while since she sucked the bullets from my chest in Dallas. Previously, I would devise some way of getting my blood into her again, but I found now I cannot. I wanted her. I wanted her like nothing else I had craved for centuries, but I wanted her to come to me. She needed to make the choice herself. Compton lied to her about their entire relationship, whatever happens next between Sookie and I needed to be based on truths. He fed her so many lies or omitted details about me, about Vampires in general, to keep her in the dark.

This was not how I wanted it to be with Sookie. She thrived on honesty and truth; if I was to get her to trust me this was the way it must be.

Following that thought, no matter her reaction to having to visit the King this coming weekend I would need to email Thalia and get her to change the room arrangements. As much as I wanted to leave it as it was and surprise her with _our_ room, she would not appreciate it.

I pulled out my phone and sent off an email to Thalia to that effect. As I was finishing off the email I felt Pamela relatively close and looked up to see her coming in from the office door.

"Master."

"Pamela."

"So, Sookie seemed ok with visiting the King this weekend."

"Yes. She was briefly irritated when I first told her of the request, but she fought with it…The blood tie I have with her is weakening. It will soon dissipate."

"What do you plan to do to reinstate it Eric?"

"Nothing as of yet Pam, I do not want to have her comparing me to Compton. I will be fighting his ghost as it is. I want her to come to me willingly with no interference from the blood. Perhaps we should discuss this more in my office Pam."

She inclined her head to me and went about overseeing the shutdown of the bar for the night. I proceeded back to the office and wasn't in there more than two minutes before she came through the door and sat on the sofa. I sat in my chair at my desk.

"If we are to protect Sookie adequately there are things you ought to know. Sookie has developed her spark since she has been in Faerie."

Pam quirked her eyebrow up at me in question.

"She can pop now; she's not able to take things with her or other people yet. She can also mask her scent. What you smelled of her tonight was not her full scent. Claudine has also shown her how to control her light, the light she can shoot from her hands. She tells me it can be used as a shield for her, and also a weapon. As yet it's not something that can injure an opponent but will just stun them for a few moments."

"You have witnessed these skills?"

"Not her light, nor have I seen her pop yet, but she has shown me how she masks her scent, and shown me what her true scent is."

Her eyes widened slightly before she said…

"That is why you smelled so strongly of her this evening?"

"Yes, she dropped her mask for me last night. It was magnificent."

I briefly remembered the experience. The strain it took me not to take her. To feel what it would be like to have her skin warm and silky beneath mine. It was a strain just to think of it at all as the bulge in my pants made its presence known.

"Why Master would you like some time alone?"

By the gods this woman would drive me insane, inflicting this reaction in me in front of my child.

"That's enough Pam."

"Have you decided what you will tell her about Aeneas and Thalia?"

"Not as of yet. I will have to inform her on our journey to New Orleans. She will need time to prepare. If I don't give her time to prepare herself and ask any questions of me, she will not be very forgiving of me."

"The King has been impatient to meet her, has he not? She was the one who stayed with Godric when he met the sun. He has questions for her too."

"Indeed, Aeneas has not requested a meeting with her before, but I know that he wants to know what the last moments with his eldest child were like."

"Is Pitbull not curious about what happened to her _brother_?"

"It would not be wise to call Thalia by that name whilst she is around you..."

Interrupting me she added, "She's a bitch that needs a leash Eric!"

"Whilst I agree, you have no need to show any disrespect. I believe she is curious about Sookie, but will not voice her questions. She will do as her maker asks of her, and sit back and observe stoically in her usual manner."

"You have Sookie coming here tomorrow night to go back to your house; perhaps the best time to tell her would be then. She would then have appropriate time to let the facts sink in that she's meeting Godric's maker and sister, and also have a full nights rest."

She was right. I couldn't leave this until we were already on our way to NOLA. She needed to know as soon as possible, and still be able to have a good night's rest after to terms with who the king was. She could prepare herself ahead of time for the inevitable questions that she will encounter when she met with him.

"You are right Pam. Were you able to get a list of anything that I will need for her at my house?"

"Yes I was, although she was slightly put out about why I would need to use the bathroom. It was very amusing."

"I'm sure it was. Give me the information and I'll have Bobby get everything she will need tomorrow, so that it is ready for her arrival."

She told me all the things she had come across in her search as I put them in an Email to Bobby. He was to buy and bring everything she needed to the house during the day tomorrow. We discussed the bar and signed off on the staff pay roll and bar receipts for the week. We also went through the Emails Pam had had to deal with during my absence. Before shutting down my computer I Emailed the King the weekly area report.

I attempted to get everything done that I would not have time to do tomorrow evening, so that I could leave with Sookie as soon as possible. I would need time once I got her back to my house to tell her about Aeneas and Thalia. I was not entirely sure she would have questions for him, but I believed that she would be anxious. Having been the last person to talk with Godric before he met the sun, Aeneas was restless to hear what the last moments were like for his child. No doubt Sookie would worry about what she would say or worry about the questions he would ask her.

Pam had already made her way back to her house, and I proceeded to make my way home.

I had just entered my house when I received a call.

"Grandsire, I hope you are well?"

"Eric, my child, yes all is well here; I am just calling to check in with you that everything is going well with this planned trip?"

"Yes, everything is ready. Sookie will be staying with me tomorrow evening and we will be leaving from my home together to visit with you in New Orleans. She does not yet know of your connection to Godric. I feel a night of good rest will prepare her. She is going to be nervous of you."

"I know child, do not worry yourself; she will be respected in my home by all. They will not like to displease me on this matter I can assure you."

"We will be leaving here as soon as night falls. I expect to be at your home by 10.30 if we make no stops for Sookie."

"She might not say it, but Thalia is looking forward to your visit. It has been too long since we were all together. She is interested to hear what Sookie has to say."

"I'm sure she is. I will prepare Sookie as much as I can. I do not want her to get herself too worked up. She has had a few trying days, and just learned of Bill's death. She seems to be dealing with it well, rather too well to be honest Aeneas."

"She will be ok Eric, we shall see to it. I know you will do all you can to help her through this, but if there is anything you feel I may be able to help with, you only have call."

"Yes Sire. I have some things to attend to; we shall see you Saturday evening as planned."

"Very well Eric, safe travels my child."

With that he ended the call. I was glad to have spoken with him. Godric may not be around anymore but Aeneas fills his presence on occasion. I tried not to dwell on Godric too often; I still felt the hole that the absence of his bond had left. Perhaps in a way this was the reason for my attachment to Sookie. After all she was the one to be with him when I could not. For that I was grateful.

I entered my chambers, took off my clothes and threw them in the clothes basket in the corner. I walked over to my queen size bed, and lay down in the middle, almost willing the sun to rise faster so that I could rise again this evening and prepare for Sookie's stay here.

**A/N Thank you to my awesome Beta Team Jane for her work on this chapter! And thank you to everyone who keep reviewing! Review notices are addictive!**


	5. I Caught Myself

**A/N I have altered this a little since it came back from TeamJane my wonderfully hard working Beta! You may have noticed that the rating has changed to M. We're not into full blown Lemons yet though!...I hope you enjoy this one!**

**There is a little Swedish in here, if you know it and my translations are wrong let me know if its bugging you!**

**Disclaimer – ABall and CHarris own TB and SVM – Also there is a little nod to the Black Dagger Brotherhood in one of Eric's lines in here too…I also don't own that, J R Ward does…Can anyone guess which line I mean?**

_**Previously;**_

"_Grandsire, I hope you are well?__"_

"_Eric, my child, yes all is well here; I am just calling to check in with you that everything is going well with this planned trip?__"_

"_Yes, everything is ready. Sookie will be staying with me tomorrow evening and we will be leaving from my home together to visit with you in New Orleans. She does not yet know of your connection to Godric. I feel a night of good rest will prepare her. She is going to be nervous of you.__"_

"_I know child, do not worry yourself; she will be respected in my home by all. They will not like to displease me on this matter I can assure you.__"_

"_We will be leaving here as soon as night falls. I expect to be at your home by 10.30 if we make no stops for Sookie.__"_

"_She might not say it, but Thalia is looking forward to your visit. It has been too long since we were all together. She is interested to hear what Sookie has to say.__"_

"_I__'__m sure she is. I will prepare Sookie as much as I can. I do not want her to get herself too worked up. She has had a few trying days, and just learned of Bill__'__s death. She seems to be dealing with it well, rather too well to be honest Aeneas.__"_

"_She will be ok Eric, we shall see to it. I know you will do all you can to help her through this, but if there is anything you feel I may be able to help with, you only have call.__"_

"_Yes Sire. I have some things to attend to; we shall see you Saturday evening as planned.__"_

"_Very well Eric, safe travels my child.__"_

_With that he ended the call. I was glad to have spoken with him. Godric may not be around anymore but Aeneas fills his presence on occasion. I tried not to dwell on Godric too often; I still felt the hole that the absence of his bond had left. Perhaps in a way this was the reason for my attachment to Sookie. After all she was the one to be with him when I could not. For that I was grateful. _

_I entered my chambers, took off my clothes and threw them in the clothes basket in the corner. I walked over to my queen size bed, and lay down in the middle, almost willing the sun to rise faster so that I could rise again this evening and prepare for Sookie__'__s stay here._

When I walked into Merlotte's the next day I was apprehensive. The decision I'd made felt good to me, but I knew in the back of my mind that Sam might not take it very well. I mean it's not like I was going to work for vampires, something horrifying in his eyes. After everything I'd gone through over the last few days and especially with, my trip to Fae, decisions had to be made. The biggest decision at the moment was telling Sam I no longer wanted to work at Merlotte's. It certainly wasn't because I had the money to stop working, with or without that money and businesses from Niall I would carry on working there because I loved being a waitress. Even though it took a lot out of me with my mental shields, I enjoyed meeting new people and being able to see friendly faces when I worked. But things have changed; I have changed.

Sam looked up from the bar as I walked in the front door. He tilted his head towards the back office, a silent gesture to go on back, I nodded in agreement and headed to the back office to wait for him.

A moment or two later he walked in and gave me a soda that he was carrying before sitting down in his office chair.

"So Chère, is everything ok?"

"As good as it can be at the moment I suppose."

"So do you want to tell me where you'vet been?"

"I was in Faery, with my family."

It was a simple statement and I wasn't sure yet if I was going to elaborate. Sam was my friend, but as he'd told me before the reason he didn't run with a shifter or Were pack was because he didn't't like the politics of it. Telling him about my Faery family might mean he would find himself more involved with the Supe world than both he or I would like him to be. He would probably know that I was a Brigant especially after if what Eric said about the whole Supe community knowing, but I wasn't about to bring it up, not today at least.

"Ok, are you going to tell me about that?"

"No Sam. You've always said yourself that you don't like the politics of the Supe world. I'm more involved than I would have ever dreamed possible. I'm just going to leave it at that."

"Has anyone told you about Bill?"

"Yes. Eric came to see me the night I came home. He told me what happened to Bill and about the Queen too."

"You don't seem like you're grieving about it too hard Sook?"

In all honesty I wasn't. Bill had been my first love, that was true, but he had also been my first heartbreak. Much of my time in Faery I had spent grieving over that relationship and moving on from it. Right now I wasn't too sure what I should be feeling about Bill's final death. Niall had taught me so much in my time with him, and part of that had been him trying to take down the ideals and expectation my Christian upbringing had instilled in me. The old Sookie may have felt guilt about all of this. After all Bill had been sent to get me; it didn't't work out and he went to his final death trying to kill Sophie Anne in some convoluted attempt to protect me and what I was. He was doing it for me. In some way I accepted that he had died with a little bit of his honor in place. With that thought I felt strangely a little proud of him for doing just that.

"Bill died for me Sam. He died trying to protect what I am, and from other people finding out. He may have hurt me beyond belief and lost me, but he was doing it for me. In his final act he had shown me that he still had integrity, and honor by trying to keep the Supe world away from me. We both know that he couldn't stop that from happening, but he died with honor, defending me. If I know Bill at all he would not want me grieving, or making a mess of myself when I have so much ahead of me to do."

"What do you mean Chère?"

"Things are about to change for me Sam. I'm sure you know by now my standing in the Faery world. What with the AVL and the Council knowing about me now, I need to take some time for myself. I need to carve out a place for me in the Supe world. I have no idea where I going to end up, but if I don't take a stand and take my rightful place within Faery, I'm forever going to be used, abused and taken advantage of."

"Chère I don't know what you did in Faery but whatever it was has changed you. For the good I might add. I don't know, there's just something different about you, you have an air of confidence that I just haven't seen in you before. Knowledge is power Sook. You know more about yourself more than you ever did now; you hold power over them, the AVL, the Council, the Vamps…"

"I know Sam…That's why I came to a hard decision; I have decided I'm not going to come back to work here."

"And I wouldn't want you to Chère. You are better than this place, you always have been. You don't need to be stuck in this hole, waitressing your life away. You and I know now that you have important things to do, there wouldn't be time for you to do all that and then come back to serving the hicks in my bar."

He said it all with a knowing smile. I had briefly let my shields down and I could tell he was sad to be losing me, not just because I was his favorite waitress, but he was finally excepting that there would never be anything more between us than friendship. He held hopes of us, that one day it would happen, but he knew now that I was a Faery Princess and that I was now going to make a place for myself in a Supe world that he wanted no part of.

"Thank you Sam. You'll always be my friend, you know that. You are one of my best friends and nothing that happens in the future will change that."

We chatted for a while longer, mostly town gossip and other mundane things I had missed during my time away. Tara had moved away the same week I had gone on _vacation _and Lafayette seemed to be the only one she kept in contact with. She needed it, I was happy for her that she had made a change and had been trying to move on with her life.

It was close to 3 o'clock by the time I left to go home. Packing needed to be done and I was starting to get nervous over the destination for that night. Eric's house; I couldn't believe I had opened my mouth and actually suggested it myself. Whilst it seemed like a good idea in my head at the time, and something I would have easily suggested to a human _friend_ it wasn't something that I would normally suggest to Eric of all people, or rather of all vampires. It just seemed to come out of my mouth before I realized what I was doing and I was surprised when he took it as he did.

I pulled into my drive and poured myself a much need cup of coffee before I set about my task of packing. If I had more warning of the trip I would have gone shopping for a few dresses or a pants suit, but as it was I would have to go through what I had to make sure I had something appropriate to meet the king in.

Finishing up my coffee, I went through to my bedroom and got out my luggage from under my bed. Opening up my closet the first thing I saw was _the _dress. The white summer dress with red flowers I had worn the first night I went to Fangtasia. It brought back memories that almost felt unreal. That Sookie had grown into someone new. It had been the first time Bill had verbally claimed me as his, in an attempt to keep Eric from me. Having no idea back then how vampires did things, I had just gone along with it. The bar was full of vampires that I didn't know, and whilst I felt angry at being claimed as Bill's property, I also felt safe because he stated that so no one else could take me. That same night I revealed to Eric my telepathy. That declaration started my descent into a whole new world that I knew nothing about, and Bill did nothing to inform me of the risks. It wasn't until Eric had conned his blood into me that he told me of the full effects of what that would mean. With my stupidity and being naive to the Supernatural world, it hadn't occurred to me that ingesting Bill's blood would have intensified my interest in him.

Pulling _the _dress off the hanger, I decided to take it with me, feeling nostalgic after my trip down memory lane. Casual jeans and t-shirts were on my list to pack along with a pant suit that I knew I had in my collection of clothes. Once I had those packed, and the underwear and shoes I had picked out, I pulled my suitcase out into the hall.

The night was going to be a late one, I was sure of it, so after I'd had some dinner and cleaned up the kitchen, I decided to have a nap so the night didn't leave me exhausted the next day. Getting into bed I set my alarm for 8 o'clock which would give me a good two hours sleep, and I drifted off to sleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Waking up to the shrill ringing sound of an alarm was never a pleasant experience. Bringing my hand down on the damn clock turning it off, I sat up in bed and rubbed my face, hoping to remove traces of the sleep induced coma I had been in.

I remembered then what my plans were for the evening. Getting up, I got myself a cup of coffee. Once I finished that off I made my way into the shower to start getting myself ready. It was only a brief meeting at Fangtasia and then on to Eric's house, so there was no need to go overboard. I was kidding myself if wanted to dress up a little, because I didn't want to go over the top and have Eric think that I did like him in any way. His sexy smirk would be too insufferable to bare.

Shampooed, scrubbed and buffed I got out of the shower and picked out the dress I had decided to wear. The top I had chosen had a fitted bodice with spaghetti straps and was bright green. Finishing my outfit off, I chose a black, knee length A-line skirt that had large red roses and green leaves on it. I teamed it with an elbow length black cardigan and some black wedged heels. It turned out I dressed up more than I intended to, but I didn't have the time to change.

At almost a quarter past nine, I was running late. I quickly went through the house to turn off the lights, took my luggage, and went out to the car.

Pam had door duty when I eventually made it to Fangtasia. Her dilated eyes and protruding fangs told me exactly what she thought of my outfit

"Why Sookie, don't you look especially…appetizing tonight."

Her eyes roamed down and back up my legs. She must be a leg girl. Who'd have thought it?

"Pam thanks. It wasn't the look I was aiming for but never mind."

"Go on in Sookie. I'm sure you'll find him."

Her eyes followed me as I walked in with a smirk playing on her features. I had no doubt this meant I was in trouble. I had unintentionally dressed up all for tall, blonde, and dead and I was going to end up paying for it somehow.

I had been conscious of keeping my shields in place and masking my scent as normal. It had become second nature to me now, and with the training I had from those in Faery, it no longer exhausted me as it did before. I was able to draw energy from my Spark to fuel it all.

As I walked up to the bar, I took out my purse ready to order a gin and tonic when I cool hands place themselves on my hips drawing me backwards slightly, whilst I felt a nose graze up the back of my neck breathing me in. It sent shivers up my spine, he was about to hit that sensitive spot right under my ear, and I had to put a stop to it before he turned me into a puddle in the middle of the bar. I spun around in his hands looking for an escape route, but he had me trapped between his body and the edge of the bar. Damn him, I had nowhere to run.

"Sookie you look wonderful. I can barely restrain myself."

I rolled my eyes. I had prepared myself, but when the reality of _tall, blonde and dead _stood in front of me…well my brain faltered slightly and my words almost stumbled out before I caught myself and steadied my voice.

"Hello Eric. You seem to be restraining yourself just fine. Shall we go and sit down?" I offered hoping to create some distance between myself, his hands, and the bar digging into my backside.

He released me from his lusty gaze, stepping back, and then, extended his hand for me to follow him. I sat down in the booth, crossed my legs and angled them so my legs and feet weren't sticking out of the booth. Eric slid in the other side, but scooted around so he was sitting closer to me on my left. He crossed his legs. Of course it didn't escape my noticed that our feet and quite possibly our legs would end up being close enough to touch.

"I've finished my work for this evening. I just want you to read the vermin in here briefly before we leave."

I agreed; I may as well have a listen in to the _patrons_ whilst I was here for him. I relax my shields whilst keeping my scent mask in place.

It was all useless, boring, and mundane. Almost all thoughts were about blood, sex, fangs, and more sex in this place. I felt him ghost the tip of his foot up the back of my calf. I cleared my throat, shifted my weight and moved my legs. The middle of the bar was _not_ the time for these games.

"Everything's fine tonight Eric. Just blood, fangs and sex on the brain."

"Ok min felika, we shall leave. I want to get you to my house as quickly as possible; we have things to discuss before you go to rest for the night."

Pam was standing at the bar and whatever it was that he called me, earned him his own trademark eyebrow raise from her. I was just as surprised that she didn't send a suggestive remark my way when I mentioned the only things people were thinking about were blood, sex, and fangs.

On our way out, we picked up some files he had on his desk, before we went to the parking lot by way of the employee's entrance. I handed over my car keys when he asked, curious of his request. He sped over to my car, took out my luggage and brought it over to a car, which was electric blue to my eyes, and had a round silver logo with a silver 'V' shape in the middle. I had no idea when it came to cars, just as long as they got me from one place to the next that was all that mattered.

"I thought the corvette would be too small for putting your luggage in the trunk, so I brought the Mazda instead," he added with a casual shrug, giving an explanation to my blatant stare at his ride.

The ride back to his was perfectly silent, with his quiet mind and the comfortable air that seemed to have stilled around us; it was peaceful.

His house was modest, with light coloured brick work and tall windows, and dark wood shutters on the outside. We pulled up the driveway and he pulled the car into the garage on the left. In an instant he was at my door offering me a hand to help me out. I took his hand and used his weight to get out of the car. Before I knew it he'd spun me around and had me up against the side of the car, with both hands on my hips holding me in place as he nuzzled my neck, and took a deep breath. Taking in my scent, he let out a soft groan, and it took all I had not to react and back up into him.

"Eric, don't do this now, we have things to talk about and I need to go to bed, t_o sleep_."

"Hmmm, Sookie I think I could be in your panties in a heartbeat and you wouldn't even fight me, would you?"

He made his point grinding into me from behind leaving me in no doubt that he was ready for what he had in mind. Hell, this vampire was infuriating; I didn't want to deny him, and I didn't want to deny _me_, because I was sure that it would be out of this world. But I couldn't let myself falter over this. The Viking was hypnotic, reeking havoc on my lust addled brain, but I had to turn this around and get us in the house as soon as possible.

"Eric!"

No response. He just groaned at me as he licked his cool tongue up the side of my neck. I visibly shivered, and he felt it. The smile I felt into my neck let me know he knew what he was doing to me. Something didn't seem quite right; normally he would have more restraint than this. I checked my ability to mask, though it didn't seem to falter, I masked myself completely, so the temptation was gone entirely.

Eric backed away from me instantly. I turned around to face him, and I thought I saw a little disappointment on his face. _Disappointment in not having me no doubt_, I thought, and I wouldn't deny that made me a little angry. If my scent had increased as much as I suspect it was, I didn't want him coming on to me, making moves if it was just because of my smell

Sounding contrite, he looked me in the eye and said, "Sookie I am sorry. I thought I had more control over my actions. The drive home, being confined in a small space with your scent in the air, Gods it was driving me to distraction. I really am sorry Sookie if I scared you in anyway."

Eric Northman apologizing; wonders would never cease to amaze me.

"Can we just get our things and going inside please Eric?" I asked with exasperation, still feeling the effects his touch had on me. His apologies were all well and good, but he knew exactly what I was feeling through the blood tie.

Eric got my luggage and we went into the house. Everything in the house that I could see was simple with clean lines. Modern furniture and white and beige coloured walls were through the ground floor. Through the front door was a large kitchen with oak cupboards all along the right wall. The appliances were all brushed steel, and the countertops were polished white. Everything was so light and pure. The ground floor was mostly an open floor plan, so having passed the kitchen area; I was immediately in the living room. The back wall was all patio doors and floor to ceiling windows; during the day time I thought the sun would completely fill out the living room. On the wall to my left was a fireplace and hanging directly above it was a large mirror with a frame that had elaborate carvings and symbols that I didn't recognize.

I was staring at everything a little too wide-eyed because I heard Eric laugh a little behind me.

"I take it you like what you are seeing Sookie."

"It's beautiful Eric. Not what I expected at all. It's all so bright."

"It's a refreshing sight to come up here from my chambers where everything is dark because of the lack of windows."

That hadn't occurred to me. No windows and waking up from dying for the day, and then coming up to something so light would be nice.

"If you follow me I'll show you the bedrooms and put your luggage in your room."

To the far side of the room on the right was an open staircase that led upstairs, and I followed him up. Once at the top there were three doors, and various paintings on the walls.

"On paper this house has two bedrooms and two bathrooms. I've put you in the master bedroom which has a bathroom attached to it."

He opened the first door and revealed a room decorated in whites and pale yellows, with a queen size bed on a platform along the back wall. A chest of drawers and vanity unit lined the left wall where there was also a door, which I assumed lead to the bathroom.

"I'll leave your luggage in here. Come, let us go back downstairs and discuss the trip and plans for tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement, my eyes still roaming over the room, and the painting I found on the back wall above the bed. I couldn't avert my eyes from the image of the woman.

"Freya," I said under my breath as I looked at the painting in awe and wonder.

The painting was of a beautiful auburn haired woman, in a barely even there dress. She had the vast wings of a raven, and accompanying her were two large white cats on a leash.

Eric was shocked that I knew who she was.

"You know of Freya?"

"She is revered is Faery. Almost everyone I know there worships her, and offers prayer to her. Niall spoke of her often."

"You didn't know of her before you went to Faery?"

"No. The only thing I knew was God, the Christian God. That's what Gran brought me up on, and I never knew anything else."

We were going into territory I didn't want to cover at that point. Gran; she had not been gone for all that long, and it was hard for me to speak of her without feeling like I was broken in two.

Niall had told me a few things about Freya whilst I was in Faery. She was the Goddess of beauty, Seiðr, war, and death amongst other things. Whilst Gran had brought me up on a Christian God, I had on two occasions (on Niall's prompting) offered a small prayer to Freya. It felt odd to me. I should have felt guilty for praying to a God that wasn't mine, one that Gran hadn't taught me about, but I didn't. Rather, I felt guilty for not feeling guilty. I did find though, that it was oddly comforting to be praying to a female God, rather a Goddess, who I felt strangely connected to. It was that strangeness that had prevented me from offering prayer again, not wanting to find out what it would mean.

We had finally made it back downstairs after a little further touring around the house, and Eric busied himself briefly in the kitchen and got me a sweet tea and him a True Blood. I had expected that I would get my own drink, and was surprised at Eric's flash of southern hospitality.

He sat himself down in an armchair opposite the sofa I was sitting on, both of which surrounded the fire that was now blazing. Eric sat back cradling his True Blood in both of his large hands. I couldn't help but let my eyes roam over his tall frame. Those long legs that he had crossed at his ankles and the sculptured body that was under that…

"So there are some important things I need to tell you before we make it to New Orleans, about the King and his Second," He said, his ominous tone of voice distracting me from my ogling.

"There is no easy way to tell you this, but King Aeneas is Godric's Maker. Thalia, his Second, is Aeneas's other child," He bluntly said, not attempting any subtly.

Oh my god, I was going to meet Godric's Maker. It suddenly just hit me that I was the last person to see him; I was with him right at the end. The King was probably going to ask me all sorts of questions about it.

Well hell that definitely was news. I had been there for Godric when he decided that he wanted to meet the sun. Still to this day I would never understand his reasons. No matter what he had done in his life, he atoned for it, and in the end he was a good man, it didn't matter what he thought.

"Sookie...Are you ok?"

"Yeah…Is he…Is he going to ask me questions about Godric? Oh God is this the reason he wants to see me? Is this trip just about Godric?"

I started to panic. I hadn't moved off the sofa, but I was on the verge of getting up and pacing. Closing my eyes I counted to ten and back to zero, as I tried to calm myself. Breathing in through my nose, and out through my mouth; I tried my best to settle myself and get my heart rate down. All of these things Claudine had taught me, after my little tantrum about maids and servants that I didn't want, but learned to accept.

"That was pretty impressive Sookie."

"What?" I asked, unaware of what he meant.

"You were panicking; your heart rate sped up. Then you just came through it; pushed it away as if that feeling was not there in the first place."

"Well that was the aim. Claudine taught me some relaxation techniques after I had a few incidents in Faery with my anger. It seems to do the job. With what I am, and what I plan on doing with my position now, I can't have these outbursts affecting the way people see me."

"Explain."

"I am a Princess of the Brigant Household, Ruling House of the Faery Realm, the _only_ Sky Faery left who _might_ take over the throne from Niall. I have come to some decisions about my life and things that have to change. I have changed. I cannot act like the Sookie you used to know anymore Eric. That Sookie was beaten, kidnapped, raped, staked, and god only knows what else. People know about me, I have to be stronger, earn my place in this world. In Faery, by design I am Princess Sookie Brigant, but here I am just plain ole Sookie. That is going to change. Too many people know who I am, and who the old Sookie was. They are going to be in for a shock that's for sure."

In an instant he was in front of me, kneeling, and took both my hands in his.

"Sookie, min felika princess; you have never been _plain ole Sookie _as you say. You are a gifted, strong and beautiful woman. Don't let others make you forget that," he said, his eyes imploring me to understand, to what I was unsure.

He was such a beautiful man. Looking him in the eye, I felt like I was looking out upon the gentle waves of the sea. It was perfect, calm and peaceful; but there was a storm if you looked deep enough waiting to erupt, a violent hurricane that would sweep you from your feet. That intensity that I saw hidden in the depths terrified me.

One of his hands had gone down to rest on one of my ankles and his finger was tracing lazy circles on the delicate skin there. I was glad that I still had the ability to mask in place, for I knew that his attraction was real and not a bi-product of an irresistible scent.

As my breathing started to sky rocket with his gentle strokes on my ankle and my heart rate increased yet again, I decided to change the subject before things went any further. Not that they were beyond my comfort zone at the moment.

Needing a distraction from his evident nearness, I asked, "Eric, I need a little help readjusting my masking shield. It would seem my scent has changed a little, don't you think? It exhausts me to keep my scent masked at all times. If you can sit on the sofa for me, I'm going to lift my shield. Can tell me when I'm at the right place to stop?"

He gathered himself off of the floor, and sat himself on the sofa next to me. I hoped he would have enough control to stop me before I lifted the mask too much. Hell, why was I getting him to do this for me? Before I had the chance to start lowering my shield, he rested his right hand on my knee, and I jumped from the shock of electricity that ran through my body at his almost intimate, but chaste touch. I tried to breathe through it. I needed to concentrate on lifting my shield slowly, so as to not lose control of my ability completely around the Viking even with his distracting caress.

I relaxed myself and breathed in and out slowly. Concentrating on my masking shield I slowly started to lift the veil, little by little it came up and I could see Eric's nostrils flare taking in my scent. Everything was going well.

Then he squeezed my knee ever so slightly, my breath hitched and my ability to control slipped. Before I could even rein in my scent Eric was on me. He had turned me slightly and had me flat on my back on the sofa, his face in the crook of my neck sniffing me, nuzzling my hair and just breathing me in. His closeness was so refreshing, almost like a quench to my thirst after walking in the hot desert sun for hours. My pants turned into moans of pleasure, but through my hazy fog I realized that I didn't want this to happen because of my scent. With trepidation I raised the veil, masking myself entirely.

Eric realized that he couldn't smell me anymore and lifted his head to look at me. Those ocean blue eyes had an unsettled storm brewing in its wake. There was lust, want and an over powering control. He had one hand above my head holding onto the arm of the sofa, and the other came up to stroke his thumb across my cheek. His eyes were asking me something, what it was I wasn't sure, but before I could think of saying anything his mouth collided with mine. Passion, heat and need all in one amazingly breathless kiss that I decided that I never wanted it to end.

My hands found their way up to Eric's neck and my fingers threaded into his hair to pull him closer. I took in a much needed breath when his mouth left mine to trail fast wet kisses across my jaw line and down my neck. I could feel his arousal growing between us, and my eyes widened at the feel of it.

I needed to stop this before it went any further. I really struggled with my own self control, and under any other circumstances I might have let him take me. Right there, on the sofa. But we had to be able to talk. Eric grinding himself into me almost had me saying to hell with it.

I closed my eyes and breathed in, prepared myself to end this even though I truly never wanted it to end.

"Eric…"

I made sure it sounded more commanding than breathy, and he knew I was about to put a halt to things. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"My apologies Sookie, there seemed to be this beautiful, delicious Fairy sitting next to me and I just…couldn't seem to help myself."

He said with a smirk, that damn smirk that made me want to take a paddle to his face.

"Well, you helped yourself plenty right there. We still have things to talk about so…you know get off me and sit back over _there _Eric," I said as I pointed to the armchair across from me.

"As you wish min felika."

He lifted himself off me and settled in the chair giving us a little more distance than before.

"So, the King…obviously he knows who I am, what I am…I know you said he's Godric's maker and all, but will I be safe?"

"Yes Sookie you will be very safe. Aeneas has no interest except to talk to you about Godric. He only requires that you sit with him, and speak of those last minutes before…before he left us," he answered sombrely, as the weight of his own words affected him.

A flicker of grief crossed his face before he regained himself and continued on, unable to say the words. _That Godric had met his final death_. I still had a hard time saying Gran had died too. I understood, in some ways, but others…I would never understand the Maker and Child bond or being able to live so long knowing another person.

I had yet to ask him about the biggest thing that was currently on my mind. Since Bill had died there was no claim over me. I wouldn't have wanted Bill's claim on me even if he were still around but this was something I need to talk to Eric about. Regardless of me being a Faery Princess, until I found my way in the Supe world, I need protection. I needed to be _somebody__'__s_ until I could find that place or I would just end up being kidnapped again or beaten or worse. The only vampire I trusted right now was Eric. I needed to ask Eric to claim me as his. I was mortified at the idea of asking him, mostly because I knew he would be all smug and irritating about it.

"Eric there is something I need to ask you…"

Pausing briefly he nodded and made a hand gesture for me to continue.

"Well I don't _belong_ to anybody at the moment…until I have found my way and a place in the Supe world, I'm still going to need protection and others will still want to see that I belong to someone right?...God I can't believe I'm asking you this…Will you claim me? Before you say anything; to me this will only be in name. I want to do this for the assurance of protection and so that no other vampire can claim me while I work out what I'm going to do about being a Faery Princess is the world."

My heart started pounding in my chest whilst I was waiting for him to speak. I had a feeling I knew what his answer would be, but it still wasn't easy on me.

He clenched his fists before spouting, "Gods woman, I have you on my sofa writhing under me not five minutes ago and now you ask me to claim you? There is a limit to my control."

He rested his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes; I could see his jaw straining a little. Deciding he needed a little space I got up to put my cup in the kitchen. Before I got half way there Eric had backed me up against the wall, and was pressing himself into me.

"Where do you think you're going min felika? Do you not want to hear my answer?"

His voice was all husky and his eyes were completely glazed over with want. My breath hitched and I almost let out a slight moan as his right hand ghosted up my side, grazing my breast as he followed my curves upwards. Panting heavily, I couldn't think straight. His hand reached the top of my chest and spread out caressing my collarbone; his thumb came up to rest at the base of my throat as the rest of his fingers fondled the back of my neck. He applied a slight pressure; it wasn't painful, but enough for me to know who was in charge. His other hand came up to rest on the wall just on the other side of my head.

"Min felika, du är min. inget som annars ska, har dig."

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed this monster of a chapter!...Chapter 6 is already in the works!**

**Read, review! **

**Swedish ****–**** Min Felika ****–**** My Fairy/Faery**

**Min felika, du är min. inget som annars ska, har dig – My Faery, You are Mine. Nobody else will have you.**


	6. Stop This Song LoveSick Memory

**A/N Wow, So I'm finally back online. Virgin media (UK Internet provider) have been up to some major fuckery in our area, and practically had the whole street cut off. So here we have chapter 6, chapter 7 is being written. I also have a contest entry coming up in the Hall Of Mirrors Contest please go read!**

**http:/ www. /u/ 3006753/ hallofmirrors (remove spaces)**

**Thank you as always to my amazing beta's Team Jane and Jaxg! AND to BlackDeadOrchids for Beta work and help with the Citrusy bit of this chapter!**

**Thank you so much to everyone that's been reviewing, adding me to story alerts and author alerts too! If I haven't replied to any reviews it's because our internet was down, and I will try and catch up with backlog!**

**Also this story and other stuff is posted on my blog at Wordpress**

**www. Ladyhlin. Wordpress. Com (remove the spaces)**

**Disclaimer – CH and AB own everything! Except my own OC's**

**Previously:**

"_Where do you think you're going min felika? Do you not want to hear my answer?"_

_His voice was all husky and his eyes were completely glazed over with want. My breath hitched and I almost let out a slight moan as he ghosted his right hand up my side grazing the side of my breast as he followed my curves upwards. My breathing was heavy and I couldn't think straight. His hand reached the top of my chest and spread out reaching over my clavicle; his thumb came up to rest in my sternum going up my throat a little as the rest of his fingers spread out and around the back of my neck. There was a slight pressure, it wasn't painful; enough for me to know who was in charge. His other hand came up to rest on the wall just to the other side of my head. _

"_Min felika, du är min. inget som annars ska, har dig."_

* * *

><p>You say the sweetest things<p>

And I can't keep my heart from singing

Along to the sound of your song

My stupid feet keep moving

I've gone too far to come back from here

But you don't have a clue

You don't know what you do to me

Paramore – Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody)

* * *

><p>His mouth crashed together with mine, the moment my lips parted his tongue was battling with mine for dominance. When he pulled his mouth from mine so I could breathe, he looked hesitant.<p>

"You know what this means now? What we have to do?"

I couldn't speak; my brain could barely function, so I just nodded. I was glad I didn't have to bring the subject up. I may have grown up a lot since I went to Faery, but to me blood exchanges were still a sexual experience. When I thought about exchanging blood with Eric, I had thought we could do this in a clinical way, just get it done and move on. I don't really know how I thought it would go but I didn't imagine I would be up against his kitchen wall on the verge of giving into every desire that was racing through my body.

Before I realised what was happening Eric put his large hands on my thighs and lifted me; parting my legs as he did, and putting himself between them.

"Gods, you have no idea how long I've been imagining myself between your thighs, Sookie."

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I thought about exchanging…"

He'd taken us to the sofa and sat down with me in this lap before I could even finish the thought. I placed both my hands on his broad chest to steady myself. No matter how many times I got caught up in vampire speed I still wasn't used to it.

"Is this more comfortable Sookie?" The smirk on his face and the amusement in his voice did nothing to ease my growing nerves.

"Yes, can we just get on with this?"

As much as my libido was screaming out at me to be satisfied, I tried to make my voice sound a little disinterested. It was getting late…or early, however you look at it and this fairy needed sleep.

Eric turned me around in his lap, sat me between his legs and pulled me back so I was snug against his chest.

"This is the easiest way Sookie. Are you sure you want to do this? Once it's done I cannot take it back."

"I'm sure Eric. I thought about it a lot in Faery, and after I spoke with Niall. He agreed that until I am recognised in my own right; as a Princess of Faery, I need to belong to someone for my protection. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else."

"Let your shields go for a moment. You don't smell of anything, not even you. I want to smell _you_ Sookie."

I would have to work on masking my scent a little better before going off to bed. I would need to make sure that not only my scent, but Eric's was strong enough. There was no point having Eric claim me, if nobody could smell him on me. I concentrated briefly on my mask, bringing it down just a little. Looking I watched Eric for his reaction, and when his nostrils started to flair out that's when I stopped.

"You smell like a slightly tastier Sookie. That level of control will be fine; once my blood is in you it will lessen the Faery scent. Are you ready to do this?"

"Yes I'm ready."

I heard the tell tale crunch of him biting into his wrist, and when he brought it round to my mouth I pulled it to me with both hands and latched onto the wound. His grip on me tightened a little and his head dipped down to nuzzle my neck as he took in a deep breath of my scent; trailing small kisses across my neck to my shoulder and back. I could feel Eric's blood going through my veins, the strength and power working its way into my system. It took all the concentration I had not to moan at the sensations his blood was creating. After a few more lingering kisses across my neck, I heard his fangs extend, and he gently and slowly sunk his fangs into my skin. I relaxed a little more and allowed my head to lean back and rest on his shoulder.

The wound on his wrist started to heal so I pulled away from it, feeling a little light headed. Watching it as it finished healing; I licked off the remaining blood so it wasn't messy and placed his hand next to me on his own knee. It didn't remain there; he moved it under my top, grazed his hand across my skin and held me tight to him. His thumb was gently stroking under my breast, barely even touching it, sending shock waves through me. Holy hell this man was killing me, surely; how could he make me feel this way when he had barely touched me? A groan vibrated through his chest as he tightened his grip on me grinding himself into my lower back. Eric retracted his fangs; slowly licked the wound closed and nuzzled my hair and neck. He took one last deep breath of me and released me.

There was a chuckle behind me, startling me out of whatever post blood exchange haze I had been in and I felt a blush rise against my skin at not having realised I could move away from him. I moved to the other end of the sofa.

"I think I might take a shower and get changed. I'll meet you back here and we can talk a bit more before I get some sleep?"

"Yes I'll go clean up too, and I will see you back here."

I stood up and turned to make my way up the stairs but before I could Eric was directly behind me gripped my hips in both hands and pulled me into him.

""It's not _if_ Sookie, it's _when_." He breathed into my ear, as his cool tongue licked at _that_ spot just under my lobe. I barely contained my whimper and my weak knees almost gave way.

Before I could even respond to his comment he was gone. Of course I knew exactly what he meant. I could barely contain myself just from his touch, and now having renewed the barely there connection we had, he felt everything. Every little flicker of lust I felt, or longing for him; he felt it. I couldn't deny it. Who would want to? Ever since Bill had introduced me to the infamous Eric Northman he had always told me not to trust him. Everything that went wrong when Eric was around; Bill would make him the scapegoat. And with so much of Bill's blood in me, I had been blind in my love for him and had listened to him talk about the evils of the Viking. I'm not entirely sure what happens to a vampire's blood in a human once that vampire finally dies, but since my visit to Faery it's almost like my vision has become clearer. Thinking back on most occasions where Bill had insisted that Eric was to blame, he actually wasn't and Bill was only looking for me to find fault in Eric to further my distrust in him. Hadley was to blame for blabbing my secrets in the first place. Bill was the vampire that got me caught up in the Supernatural world and it was one giant disaster after another from there.

I felt myself dwelling on things I had promised myself to move on from so I began to concentrate on my current dilemma. What should I do about the Viking? Every time he was in my proximity I could feel my resolve weakening. The way he made me feel was otherworldly; a single look from him and I instantly felt beautiful. Even looking my worst, hair all over the place and mucky he still leers at me like I could be his last meal.

I made my way up to my room and retrieved my things to take a shower. The shower in my bathroom was lovely, a large double with all sorts of extra sprays. When the hot water came in contact with my skin I felt like I was washing away a week's worth of stress and dirt, and when I picked up the shampoo I stopped in my tracks. I looked over the bottle, and then looked at the rest of the things stacked around the bathroom, and what do you know? It would seem that almost everything in the bathroom were the same things I had at home. It made me wonder for a moment what else he had in the house that was the same as the things I had at home. He had spent so much time at my house the first few nights I had been back from Faery, there was opportunity for him to snoop around. I should have been a little pissed at him for it, but I couldn't bring myself to be angry that he'd thought ahead and bought things for me to make me feel comfortable in his home.

Once I was out of the shower and dried off I got dressed into a shorts and camisole set for bed. There were still some things we needed to go over before I actually went to sleep so I added some white socks to my ensemble just to keep my feet warm and made my way downstairs. It was an open staircase, so he could see me coming down, and I could feel his eyes on me as I made my way to the bottom. I mentally cheered myself for getting to the bottom without falling over, or sneaking a look at him like my brain was screaming at me to do. When you can feel someone staring holes in you, you can't help but look.

"So…that's done, what else do we need to discuss?" I said, trying not to feel awkward; _Stupid idea Sookie showing so much damn skin._

"I want to tell a little about Aeneas and Thalia before you see them tomorrow evening. Aeneas is…very old and very powerful within our kind. He is from Greece originally, he was involved in the Trojan War and some say he is the son of Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess although he has never given voice to that claim either way. As is with most very old Vampires, he does not know his exact age, but if asked he'd put it at somewhere around two thousand eight hundred…give or take a decade."

"Wow, almost as old as Russel Edgington, huh?"

"Yes _almost_."

"So how old is Thalia?"

"Thalia is much old than Godric was…"His eyes briefly looked to the floor before composing himself "…she is around 2600, Aeneas was not very old when he made her. No one knows of Aeneas' maker except that he was not around for very long."

"Ok, so old, powerful vamps. Anything else I should know?"

"It might be worth mentioning that before Thalia was turned, she was what is known as a Nereid; a water nymph. A species included in the Water Fae clan. As a vampire I have never been witness to any display of power on her part, I'm positive she did have some before she was turned and I am hoping that she may sense a kinship in you."

"Ok…that sounds a little scary. Thank you for telling me these things Eric. It can't be easy for you... sharing things with me I mean."

"Yes…well…I thought some things needed to change. I have seen what the lack of knowledge in these situations, or when you are involved in our 'vampire shit' as you like to call it, can do. The more informed you are the better equipped you are to deal with the situation. Also if I have a preconceived plan you will know not to screw it up." Amusement played across his face as a smirk developed, and he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Hey! Well…like you said knowledge is power. Is Pam taking on Fangtasia whilst you're away?"

"Yes that's the way it always is when I'm called away, Pam takes charge. No doubt I shall return to some changes or something new in my office. Would you like another drink?"

"No thank you I'm fine." I said whilst fiddling with my hands in my lap. I could feel his eyes on me; one thing about Eric is he is not apologetic about his leering. While it made me feel a little uncomfortable, I also felt good about myself. It still baffled me why he would want someone like me, but I was trying to get over my insecurities.

Having Faery blood running in my veins gave me an edge with my beauty that no human could be born with; at least that what Niall would keep telling me. It also made me smile that the more I defied Eric and refused his advances the more he wanted to have me. I wasn't planning on turning this into a game though. Since I have been back I have seen a side to Eric I never thought possible; showing concern and genuine care for me and supporting me when I have needed it. And the way he could make me feel when he gets up close and personal, the things he says. The way he makes my breath hitch with a single touch; that electric feeling when he makes contact with my skin.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye; I had been silent for a little too long. He looked at me with his eyebrow raised in question.

"What is going on in your head Sookie?" Genuine concern seemed to take his voice. "You were thinking hard about something?"

"Oh nothing really, just how things used to be for me, and how they have turned out. I'm not that innocent girl anymore when I first met Bill. Sometimes I think it's a shame I lost that. Now I think my life would be pretty mundane. I'd still be waitressing in Merlottes, still ignorant of the bizarre world around me. I used to be so angry about Hadley and subsequently Bill dragging me into this world. Now I'm thankful; I have family I didn't know about, who I cherish. I have done things, even though I'm not proud of some, which I never thought possible. And then I wasn't even human to start with! Sorry…" I felt a blush rising, and I could see the corners of Eric's mouth rising into a smile, "…I'm ranting. Sometimes I get away with myself and forget to control my feelings."

"Its fine Sookie, after everything you have been through it would surprise me if you didn't get a little…worked up at times."

Eric had both his arms spread out across the arm of the sofa and the back rest, leaving his whole body completely open. He was leaning back casually with one ankle resting on the other knee. I was becoming painfully aware that I was alone with him in his house, barely wearing anything. I could feel my heart rate increase at the thought. He heard it, and he knew what I was thinking about because he could feel what I was feeling about it through the connection we had.

All of a sudden his arm left the arm rest and his hand was on my knee, gripping my thigh. In the blink of an eye, he had himself over me with his face buried in my neck and hair.

"Hmmm…" He groaned as he trailed his tongue from my neck to my ear. I could barely contain my whimpers yet I could hardly breathe; my traitorous body was acting without my consent, the scent of my arousal screaming at him that I wanted what he had to give. He hitched my leg over his hip and ran his hand up my thigh, over my hip. His hand slithering under my top clutches my body. His fingers splayed around my back, his thumb rests under my breast; almost as if he wanted to go further, but was hesitating. I arched into him, raising my head, giving him better access to my neck. He took that as permission and his hand moved, achingly slow across my side and finally palming my breast, grazing my already hardened nipple.

"Oh god, Eric…." My breathing was coming fast and shallow.

"I swear to my Gods, Sookie, you have to stop me now because I want all of you," He pleaded, "If you don't stop me now I won't be able to hold back…" His voice was needy and demanding. My body ached to fulfill his desperation.

"What do you want from me Eric?" It took all the control I had to keep my voice steady. All the while, our bodies were barely moving in unison, trying to produce some sort of friction. He moved to look down at me.

"Everything; I want everything." He gently gripped the breast he held in his hand, moving slowly but with an unmistakable force, pulling and rolling my nipple between his fingers. His mouth captured my moans and I brought up my arms to wrap around his neck. Realizing I needed to breathe, he moved to leave kisses all along my neck, down my collar bone, and continued to any soft flesh above my breast he could reach.

When he decided he'd had enough, he brought both hands around to my top and ripped it straight down the front, gaining access to what he wanted. His mouth latched onto the nipple he had already been playing with whilst his hand busied itself with the other. My fingers having a mind of their own threaded into his hair, pulling him to me, wanting more contact, never wanting him to leave. This feeling was driving me insane! His big cool hands gliding across my skin, touching, groping, and squeezing any flesh he could get his hands on.

His unoccupied hand came back to grip my outer thigh resting on his hip. His fingers spread across my skin. As he raised his lips to capture mine in an earth shattering kiss, he began to grind his erection into me, giving me the contact my mind and body were so desperate for.

"Oh god...Eric…..ahh…" I moaned, barely escaping his mouth.

I felt a vibration in his trousers. His phone. _No, no, no, not now!_ Ignoring the phone, he moved his hand down to my shorts and glided inside the waistband, playing me like a finely tuned instrument. I couldn't even recognize the sounds coming from me. Then I felt the vibrations again. Whoever was calling would not be giving up tonight.

"Fuck…" Eric said, exasperated, resting his forehead on my shoulder.

He rose off of me, and sat beside me pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Northman."

The rest of the conversation I had no clue of; he was speaking Swedish again. I tuned out a little to his conversation; I gathered it was Pam but nothing else.

My heart was going a mile a minute, and my breathing was uneven, fast and shallow. I needed to calm down. God I was about to let Eric claim me, in name and carnally! Sweet Jesus I wanted him to do it so badly but having regained my faculties and realising where I was, there was no way I was going to let him take me on the damn sofa. I pulled the sides of my top together to cover what I could of myself.

Whatever they were talking about Eric was not happy. He snapped at Pam one last time before snapping the phone shut.

"Is everything ok Eric?"

"Yes, that was just Pam being Pam. She knew exactly what I was doing and thought it an appropriate time to call me with the end of night report. She is also holding someone I need to speak with; urgently. So I'm afraid I will have to leave you for a few hours to see to matters at the bar." He reached out a hand to me. "Come." I grabbed his hand and he had me standing in a second. Still clutching my top together with one hand I let him lead me to the stairs.

"What are you doing Eric? I thought you needed to go to the bar?"

He looked at me with a mischievous smile on his face. "I do min felika, I want to show you to your room and know you are comfortable whilst I am gone. I am sorry to leave you in such a…frustrated situation." His smile turning quickly into a smirk, and my cheeks flamed red at the thought of what we had just been doing.

Eric took me to my room, said his goodbyes and not long after I was coming out of my bathroom in a fresh top and ready for bed. My head was awash with so many thoughts; I could hardly keep up with myself. I'd wanted to talk to him about my Faery status again, and maybe show him a few things other than covering my scent. It occurred to me that I would find it easier to hone my skills, shielding, masking and anything else that might come along, better with vampire blood in my veins. When I had spoken to Niall about exchanging blood with a vampire, well not just any vampire we had specifically been talking about Eric, he had assured me that vampire blood particularly blood as power and old as Eric's would make maintaining my shields and controlling my scent as easy as breathing.

Thinking about Niall, my thoughts turned to the businesses he had signed over to me. I would need to contact his layer Mr Cataliades to officially sign my name on any documents. Niall had told me that his lawyer worked in the supernatural communities so it made me wonder if Eric knew who he was.

Realising I was a lot more tired than I had thought I made my way to bed. I had planned to stay up as late as possible knowing I would need to be on vampire hours for the next few nights, I didn't want to start yawning in the middle of a meeting with the King.

Just as I was about to drift off into sleep, I began to feel angry. So much anger that I almost couldn't breathe, and I knew it wasn't mine. Fumbling my way out of bed I switched on the bedside lamp and went over to the dresser to find my phone. I couldn't understand why I was feeling Eric's anger at all; Niall told me that I wouldn't feel him or his location, unless we decided at any point to have a full bond which would mean exchanging blood three times. Definitely more than the one exchange we had done tonight. I had already dialled his number was waited for him to answer.

"Sookie…is everything ok?" Eric answered sounding as nonchalant as ever.

"Eric…what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on, are you ok?"

"Don't like to me Eric, I felt it…I felt _you_" Hoping I'd got my point across. Whatever had been going on he had got angry enough that I had felt it; it shouldn't take a genius to work out what I was talking about.

There was a moment of silence.

"You felt me?"

"Yes I did. I felt anger so strong I almost couldn't breathe through the feeling. What are you dealing with there?" The anger that had prevented me from sleeping had subsided, and I was back to myself.

"I will be home as soon as I can finish up here, and I will explain everything. I will keep you informed I promised you that."

With that he hung up. Well that wasn't in the slightest bit worrying. Something was obviously going on that made him very angry, enough for me to feel it without having a full bond. That in itself was significant, but I'd have to think of that tomorrow in my own time. Now I needed to not worry and get a robe or do something to wait for Eric to come home.

It was thirty minutes later when he walked in the house dropping his keys in the kitchen. I had curled myself into a ball on the sofa and was drifting into sleep again when he woke me.

"When Pam called earlier she wasn't just calling about the end of night report for the bar. My tracker Dahlia caught the vampire that had been at your house two nights ago. Pam was holding him in my basement so that I could question him." There was no preamble; he just came out with it.

"Oh." was all I could find to say at that.

"Oh indeed. I was able to get a little information out of him." He looked at me as if he was asking if I really wanted to know this.

"Come on Eric just tell me, Knowledge is power right?"

"He was sent to kidnap you and take you out of state. He will not give up any other information."

Wow. I haven't been back a week from Faery and I'm already on somebody's Christmas wish list. Well I'm not about to go anywhere, and if anyone thinks taking me would be easy they have another thing coming. I told Eric as much.

"I know Sookie. I have yet to see some of the skills you have been learning, but they will be useful. Also I think training you in combat techniques, would be helpful. I will be calling in some Were guards to monitor the house tomorrow until we leave."

He sounded regretful at not being able to get anything else out of the vampire. I'm sure his thousand years of being a vampire had gained him more than simple interrogation techniques, and not being able to get more than that line of information must have been disappointing. The thought of being watched all day by Were guards wasn't as irritating as I'd thought it would be either. I am a Brigant Princess after all and I had guards in Faery, so really it shouldn't be any different here. Thinking about it in that respect it's probably something I should have on a permanent basis anyway. As a Princess of Faery I should definitely have guards.

"I agree. I had no plans to go anywhere tomorrow either way but guards are a good idea."

His face took on a shocked look for a moment before cocking his eyebrow at me. _Ha! _I thought _didn't expect that._

"No argument Sookie?"

"Not at all Eric." My words dripping with sarcasm "I am a Princess after all, I should have guards…lots of tall, muscular were guards." I looked up at him with a smirk gauging his reaction to my provoking statement.

"There will be three, and you will not even see them." Yeah I had irritated him. Not the smartest thing to do, but it made me smile none the less.

"So you could feel me? What could you feel?"

"Only your anger; I hadn't felt anything at all from you until your anger spiked so much that it woke me from almost falling asleep. It was suffocating. I don't understand how I felt it after only one exchange, I'm only supposed to feel you after three, right?"

Eric look surprised, as far as he knew I didn't know about blood bonds, and knew just the basics on simple exchanges.

"How do you know about blood bonds Sookie?"

"Niall told me about them in Faery. He told me quite a bit about them. I know that it would take three exchanges for me to be able to feel you and your location and that the bond differs depending on the circumstances the bond is formed in. Some are not so great for the human." Rolling my eyes a little at the last comment, Niall had told me of the old way of bonding to Humans. Just three simple blood exchanges with no feeling and no…anything, really, just so the vampire could control his human for feedings, and whatever else the vampire required of them.

But I was not human. This had not come up in our conversations about bonds. It should have after all I had learnt from Niall maybe it was an easy mistake. I should have been asking about blood bonds and blood exchanges with vampires and Halfling Faerys, not humans. Eric picked up on the mistake without knowing the full story.

"You are not fully human though are you Sookie; so the information you have on bonding is flawed at best. I do not know what will happen with us in this case. Perhaps you will only feel extremely strong emotions of mine? If that is the case I will have to keep myself in check. I am sorry you had to feel my anger min felika."

"Don't worry, we'll work it out…So the vamp was after me, we don't know for who and we don't know where he was going to take me. Great…That's…just great."


	7. Decode

**A/N Thank you so much to Beta Team Jane on this chapter. This was the hardest chapter so far to write! Also the longest it's taken me to write a chapter too. **

* * *

><p><em>How can I decide whats right?<em>

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_I cant win your losing fight_

_Paramore - Decode_

* * *

><p>"You know what…I need to go to sleep. I've had enough revelations and drama tonight. I need to sleep and to recharge. Then tomorrow I'll be ready to go by the time sunset arrives." I stood up, exhausted and rubbed my face.<p>

"Rest Sookie and we will leave once everything is ready at sunset. I would insist for your safety that you rest in my chambers…" Seeing that I was about to interrupt him he raised his finger at me so that he could continue, "…so I will _not_ insist, but I will rest easier in the knowledge that there will be guards around the house keeping you safe."

During his little speech he had stepped closer to me, tangling both his hands in my hair, and pulled me a little closer into him. "I will do what I have to, to protect you." With that the pulled me into him covering my mouth with his.

This kiss wasn't passionate or hungry in anyway; it was sweet, natural, as if he was reaffirming that I really was there in front of him. He pulled away from me slowly and buried his face into my hair while he pulled me into an embrace. As he let me go he kissed me on the nose, and in a single blink, he was gone.

I went to my room in a daze, and when I got into bed, I was still…not confused really, but shocked a little at Eric's behaviour. He had been gradually lowering his guard since I returned a few nights ago, and I was beginning to realise that there was a genuine man there behind all the masks, as well as the cold hard Sheriff of Area 5 that Eric Northman could be. What had just happened downstairs though was beyond what I had expected of him. He was gentle, and sweet; tender and almost loving.

It was seemed impossible for me to comprehend how understanding he was being towards me. Behaving the way he had; it made me feel guilty for keeping my biggest secret from him. He knew I was part Fae, and the amount of time I had spent in Faery with my family had increased the Fae aspect of my blood coupled with all the blood that I had taken from Bill. But we hadn't discussed what that meant for me, and I wasn't sure either how much he knew about Halfling Faeries.

* * *

><p>It had only taken about two weeks for the change to happen, I was in Faery; living amongst other Fae, with my Fae family. Literally living and breathing Fae life. During the second week, I started having weird dreams, waking up in a cold sweat. I was getting far too tired during training and lessons, my strength seemed to be waning instead of increasing stamina.<p>

That's when Niall had come to me with his theory and a solution. He explained to me that being in the human realm I would not have gone through the Fae transition, but Bill's blood had been the catalyst. The magic of his vampire blood had ignited the dormant Spark in me sending me into the transition. If I had grown up in Faery I would have been surrounded by Fae magic and I would have gone through the transition at thirteen. Because of the time delay between the two realms, and the lack of magic in the human world, my transition might not have taken place until I was 25 years old if it were even possible at all. I was beginning to get really confused, the Faery realm, no magic in the human realm, the magic of Bill's blood…I started to tune everything out until he explained what would happen next.

He said I could go through the transition naturally; it would be almost like a very hot and painful fever, my Faery Spark would take over, transform me. He also gave me another choice. I could drink a substance he would make up himself that would put into a deep sleep for almost three days, and in that substance would also be something that would hasten the change.

I chose the latter. I felt that I had been through so much already, and now having to adapt to all this change, I chose the easier way.

Niall came to me the next night with the drink that he had told me about. It didn't taste that bad; similar to the Lumiere fruits they grew here, except whatever it was that he had added to help quicken the change made it taste bitter. It didn't take long for darkness to find me and I was then dreaming for three days straight.

One dream seemed to blur into the next, never staying still for all that long. I saw Bill and his betrayal; I saw Eric. Eric saving me, protecting me, and I saw us in Dallas.

I watched on the side lines as the young man, Luke, from the FOTS came in with his bomb strapped to his body. I saw myself in that beautiful white coat Isabelle had loaned to me, and my eye's wide in horror as I'd realised what the man with the bomb intended to do. I watched, protected in my dream sleep, as silver shards, bullets and scrap metal ripped through the house destroying most everything in its path. Most of all I watched everything as it ran almost in slow motion; and, I saw Eric's face when he realised inevitability of what was about to happen and turned to do his utmost to protect me. I saw everything good in Eric, all of the details that Bill had tried to keep from me.

The concern, worry and panic; emotions pouring from him as he covered my body with his, taking hit after hit of silver to prevent me from being hurt. Then the explosion and chaos died down as everyone frantically tried to figure out, for a brief moment, what the hell had just happened. In that moment I saw it, in Eric, I saw why he did it. My eyes closed of their own accord, and somehow knowing what I should do, I was privy to Eric's thoughts in that instant. I went past the void, easily moving past the supernatural barriers that prevented me from accessing vampire thoughts.

_Sookie….Gods I beg of you don't take her from me. 1000 years I have walked this earth, and she is everything I have waited for. … She's breathing…I feel her …heart beating…Sookie…._

My dream self ghosted a little closer and crouched down besides my vision of myself where I was trying to suck bullets out of Eric's chest. I watched with amusement at the disgusted face I made at having to do the task.

_Compton's a fool…_ _with my blood in her I can protect her…protect that light I see in her…I will know_ _her, protect her…will always know when she's hurt or afraid…I will go to her…well isn't that interesting…I am doing this all for her…and she finds taking my blood abhorrent…_

My eyes grew wide with shock and realisation. Before I knew what was happening the scene before me blurred away into something new, the next dream. I saw myself at home; I dreamed of Gran, I watched all the horrid things that had happened in my life, but through everything Gran was always there with unwavering support. Again I watched from the side lines as my dream self sat at the kitchen table with Gran after a particularly hard day at school. She had noticed how upset I had been when I had come home, and what she had said to me then was a memory I would always treasure.

Gran had taken my hands in her across the table and said to me; _"Sookie sweetheart, no matter what happens in your life, who comes and goes or what grades you do or don't get at school, you are still a beautiful wonderful person. You have so much to give this world, so much potential those teachers, or the kids at school cannot even comprehend. You were given this gift for a reason; someday you will see it, fate has a way of showing you the way and when you least expect it, it will guide you along the right path. I wish so much that I could make this all easier for you to handle. But you are a strong young lady Sookie, and you will grow up to be a fine and strong young woman. You were made for great things, so don't you worry yourself about your grades, God gave you this gift for a reason. He will show you the way eventually." _She had smiled at me, caressed my hair, she smelled like lavender and biscuits and gravy from cooking dinner. I had felt the love she had shown me, it gave me hope. Gran and my dream self began to blur away again.

And then I _really_ saw me, the me that Eric sees; taller, blonder, my eyes bluer, my senses heightened, my vision clearer, as I looked unblinkingly at myself in a mirror. I raised my hand up to touch my own face; my eyes darting to my ears. My hand diverted from my face to the tip of my ear. I had pointed ears. I didn't feel strange at all but very natural. My mouth felt strange so I opened my mouth to see both upper and lower canines were sharp. They weren't fangs as such but they were longer and sharper.

I felt beautiful; my skin was smoother, and I had a glow, more than a glow, I radiated light. My own Spark, my inner light shone through from where ever it came from within me. I instinctively felt like a true Fae. I never wanted it to end. I didn't want to leave this place, or lose this feeling I had that this felt right.

I had always felt weird about myself growing up; everyone called me 'Crazy Sookie' and I had never really defended myself. Something had always been missing; Gran had been there for me, and I had absorbed like a sponge to water all the love and affection and understanding that she had to offer. Then at the end of each day when I would lay in bed, winding down and settling to sleep, a feeling of longing would sweep over me, like I was missing something, I couldn't fight the feeling, nor could I work out why I felt that way.

But standing there in that dream looking at myself as a Faery, I finally found my missing piece. I found out who I was and I felt beautiful, and found true comfort for the first time in my life.

When I woke up around three days later I was sobbing, I felt like I had been in a year's worth of therapy sessions in the space of just a few hours. I cried for a long time as Claudine sat by my side cooing softly to me, telling me everything would be ok. As she sat there stroking my hair and wiping away my tears, she told me I would heal; that my Spark would heal me, take away my sorrows, and fix the parts of me that I felt were broken.

I had felt the constant presence of my Spark the moment I woke up, almost as if it were a living entity within my being. I could feel it engulfing me and gradually changing me into something freeing me of the heavy, dark sadness that had surrounded me since I could remember. The tears stopped, and I looked down at myself in shock as fractions and tendrils of light seemed to spill out from all over me. I looked up at Claudine who had a smile on her beautiful face, looking at me with love and understanding. She took me in her arms and just hugged me.

"You are truly Fae. You are a Princess of the Sky Fae, Sookie, everything that will come to pass, is meant to be. You will see dear cousin."

"This is really me?"

"Yes, you were given a few gifts with your transition Sookie. I'm not sure myself what they are, but Niall will be able to help you with that. Hopefully you will be gifted with his ability to glamour; the way he hides his Fae identity from humans. If you are to go back to the human realm then you should keep your fingers crossed and hope that you have it."

"Wow," I exclaimed as I got up to look at the mirror on my vanity unit, "I look different, but, not. I like me."

I'd never felt so sure of myself, or so confident. It was as if my insecurities and worries had been shed through the transition. All my life I had been 'Crazy Sookie' and people had looked at me as though I were weird or talked about me behind my back. Not that people could talk about me behind my back because I knew everything that went through their mind if I let down my shields and take a look. For the first time in lord only knows how long, I felt comfortable, normal and self-assured.

I reached up to touch my ears, imitating my actions from my dream. I touched the tips, and ran my finger down the shell of my ear. It was a strange feeling that was for sure, but in an, _it's all so new_ kind of way. My vision was sharper and clearer, and I could see every turn, curve and surface of my skin and how clear and smooth it was.

I stood and looked at myself from top to bottom. My legs and torso were longer, taking my height from 5'6 to something more like 5'9. My hair was beautiful; it came down to my waist, was blonder, and poker straight. I definitely needed to find out about these gifts of mine and whether or not I could glamour because this was a change I would _not_ be able to explain.

Then I remembered my dream of Dallas, and being shown Eric's thoughts of that day. It was enlightening; I wasn't sure what to make of it. It felt like someone was trying to show me something important about Eric. There was a connection there now that I couldn't ignore.

I spent most of that day just watching myself and whenever I passed a reflective object or a mirror I could not help but look, as I was curious about the new me. When I went to sleep that night I was happy and content, nothing seemed to be missing. Except as I was falling asleep I realised that_ someone_ was.

I woke the next morning feeling like I had the best night's sleep of my life. I couldn't believe how rested, and energised I felt. I was ready to face whatever the world threw my way. Niall had come to see me that afternoon and we had gone through trying to use any powers that I might have been gifted with. Using my light for protection and defence came naturally. Focusing and directing the light was easy and came without even thinking about it. At one point Niall got out a knife and cut his hand, to see if I would be able to heal him, and with my light it came easy.

"Now I want you to concentrate on your Light. Let your spark flow through your hands, direct the Light towards me. Run your finger from the top of the cut to the bottom and concentrate on trying to get your light to knit the wound together." He looked hopeful.

"It might sound easy enough for you Papa, but this stuff is all new to me."

He lifted his other hand and healed himself, reached over to me and kissed my forehead.

"I know child, do not worry, you will learn these things with ease. You are Fae; it will come naturally to you. I think the most important thing you need to learn first is your glamour."

The glamour was the hardest to learn. I had it, but it became difficult to hold the glamour for long periods of time because I was so in love with the way being Fae made me feel that I wanted it back, and would periodically drop the glamour without realising.

"A Faery's Glamour is basically a smoke screen of sorts Sookie. You don't change from being a Faery. What you are now is what you will always be, but with Glamour you can make it seem as though you are something else. You can glamour to show yourself as human and when you have better use of the skill you will be able to glamour so that what other people see is another person entirely." Niall was doing a good job at explain what these things were but I was having a difficult job following through with his instructions.

"Ok Sookie, think of your Spark as if it were sentient. As if you could converse with it. Seek out your Spark, think about what it is you want and let your Spark follow through with the instruction. Just relax yourself and let your Spark do that work for you."

I closed my eyes, and tried to get myself to relax again. Deep breaths; I shook my hands hand's as if I was throwing off the tension I felt.

My Spark was everywhere in me, I didn't have to search for it, I was my Spark. I was exactly sure what I was meant to do so I did the best I could and thought at it. Niall said I should think of my Spark as something I could speak to, so I thought at it. I thought at it for my ears to look human, for my height to drop slightly, I thought at it for my Faery appearance to disappear and that I should _look_ as I was before the transition.

"Very good my child." Exclaimed Niall and I snapped my eyes open to see him smiling broadly at me.

"I did it?" I said as I looked down at myself then around the room for a mirror to check what I'd done. I strode quickly over to my vanity unit and stood in front of the mirror.

"I did it." I whispered in reverence.

"I know how much being able to do this means to you Sookie. To be able to look human and go back to somewhat of a normal life when you return to the human realm."

I turned around to face Niall, and walked over to embrace him in a tight hug.

"Papa, I know I cannot go back and expect life to be anywhere near normal," I spoke into his jumper, "I know there are things I need to do, and I'll need help with that. I don't want normal anymore, I just want some kind of life that is safe or where people aren't trying to control me."

Niall kissed my head and pulled me away to look at me.

"I know my dear girl. You will have that; we will make sure of that. You will have the rightful place of a Faery Princess but in your human realm, and nobody will be able to control you."

* * *

><p>I could also project. My thought's that is; so not only could I read thoughts I could send them, to others. I wasn't yet sure if I would be able to do it with vampires, I had gone into Eric's thoughts in my dream, whether I could actually do that I would test when I spoke to Eric the next evening.<p>

Sitting in my room in Eric's house, I felt comfortable enough now to drop the glamour I held over myself. He had gone to his rest, and I desperately needed a good night's sleep and freeing my Spark of the extra work I would sleep like the dead. With the glamour gone, snuggled into the bed and closed my eyes quickly falling into sleep.

The next morning I woke up late…eleven a.m. to be exact. I got up with a smile on my face, showered and changed; then I made myself breakfast. After cleaning up and still in Fae form I went and sat outside and soaked up all the sun I could for a few hours. Being Fae the sun wouldn't affect me anymore then way it would a human. My skin wouldn't become damaged the way human skin did, nor would I get any type of cancer because of excessive time in the sun.

Just as Fae blood is crack to vampires, the sun is a Sky Faery's own personal heroin. I could feel my Spark absorbing energy and power from the sun, and I smiled to myself because I really felt happy and content right at that moment.

Around four in the afternoon I made my way into the house to dig out my cell phone. I really needed to make a call to Mr Cataliades to get my signature on Niall's businesses that he signed over to me.

"Hello Mr Cataliades' office, how can I help you?" a young girl answered the phone.

"Hello, my name is Sookie Stackhouse...Brigant. I need to make an appointment to see Mr Cataliades to sign some papers."

"Yes of course Your Royal Highness. When will you next have time free for Mr Cataliades?" She'd obviously been schooled in who I was and how to address me.

It was still a little strange to be addressed in the proper way, but I would have to get used to it. As much as I just wanted everyone to call me Sookie, I knew that people would need to start seeing me as Fae Royalty and should continue to see me as that. If I let one or two people get familiar with me, then others may think it was ok to be familiar without permission.

"I'm visiting the King of Louisiana this weekend so maybe he could visit me at home when I return. Let's say Tuesday? I am not entirely sure when we're returning but if we are staying for any longer I will call and rearrange if that's ok?"

"Yes Ma'am that is fine, I can book Mr Cataliades to come visit you on Tuesday at 2pm? If you can just give me your address details I will have a file set up for you."

I gave the girl my details and hung up after confirming the details of my appointment again.

Eric would be up soon. I let out a nervous sigh. I could easily have stayed in Faery, but after all the things I'd come to realise through the transition. But after seeing Eric in Dallas in my dream or vision, I needed to come home to at least try and have a life here. Seeing Eric in my vision had made me think of him a lot in the two weeks following my transition. Bill had always made me believe that Eric wanted his blood in me so he could force me to be attracted to him, force me to leave Bill, and claim me for himself. But in actuality Eric had given me his blood in a genuine effort to try and protect me.

I got up off the sofa and made my way into the kitchen. I needed to eat and then go and get changed, and before Eric woke up I need to get my Glamour on and then talk to him about the real me. I needed to show him who I really was.

It wasn't long after I was sitting back in the living room, dressed in a summer dress in a pink and green flower print, with my Glamour in place that Eric woke. He strode from the door to his chamber into the kitchen and started heating a True Blood in the microwave.

"Good evening Sookie. I hope you had a good day whilst I was resting?" He turned to look at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"I did yes. I didn't really do much other than lay in the sun mind you."

"Are your bags ready to go back in the car?"

"They are yes but I'd like to talk to you first before we go about something if you think we have time?"

"We have a little spare time if it is important."

He walked into the living room with his blood and sat next to me on the sofa.

"Ok, so, you are going to be protecting me, and we have this new threat that's after me, so in the interests of full discloser I have something to tell you and show you." He was looking at me intently, which didn't help my spiking nerves.

"Go on."

"Ok so…I may look human to you right now but I'm not. I'm using Faery Glamour." It came out so fast I almost spat it out.

"Sookie, slow down," He turned slightly to face me and raised both his hands to cup my face, "you have no need to be nervous, just…show me."

With my face still in his hands I closed my eyes and dropped the glamour I was holding on myself. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and opened my eyes to see Eric looking at me carefully; his eyes darting around my face. Suddenly his hands moved, into my hair and behind my ears showing him the points, he turned my head slightly in his hands to look at them properly. Then he looked me in the eye again.

"Beautiful."

"Thank you, so now you see me, I have a few things to tell you."

I explained to Eric about the Transition, changing from human to Fae, and how Niall helped me get through it all. I explained to him about my other gifts I'd been given in the Transition; not only could I glamour my appearance away I could also project thoughts and images. He already knew about my Light but I explained a little better how I could use my Light for protection and defence, and for healing. Being a Sky Fae I would at some point be able to control the air elements somewhat but for now Claudine was having me concentrate on what came naturally to my Spark.

Eric shifted me and had me straddling his lap, his arms went around me and he dipped his head into my hair to breathe me in. I loosened the control on my scent slightly to give him just a little bit more and I knew I'd done enough when his arms tightened around me even more.

"Gods Sookie, I can't get enough of your smell, or you. I wish we didn't have to go. I wish I could take you down to my chambers and do unspeakable things to you." His words barely a whisper in my ear and made my heart rate speed up; I knew he could hear it.

He pulled my hair to one side and I subconsciously tilted my head in the same direction. His hand went into the nape of my neck and gasped my hair tugging slightly so that my head was to the side and back. I couldn't stop the small moan that escaped my lips, nor the involuntary grind of my hips against his. Eric head fell back on the sofa and his eyes closed. I saw his throat move as he tried to swallow the growl that formed, while his other hand griped onto the top of my thigh and gently squeezed.

"Sookie you are making this incredibly difficult for me." He looked back up at me and brought his head forward to me. Still with my hair gripped in his hand, he pushed me forward slightly to meet him. He ran his tongue up the side of my neck right over my vein. His fangs elongated with a sharp click, and he dragged them across my skin.

I whimpered as I felt desire run through me. I desperately wanted him to bite me; I wanted him to feed from me. I wanted him to feed only from me. Suddenly the thought of him feeding from someone else distressed me.

"Do it." My whispered breath ghosted across his ear and I felt his chest rumble with a groan.

"Sookie I don't thi…" I interrupted him threading both my hands into his hair effectively holding him to me.

"Bite me. I want you to feed from me Eric."

I didn't have to make my point a third time, without a seconds hesitation he sank his fangs into the delicate skin in the curve of my neck. My fingers gripped in his hair, and my devious body gave into the urge to grind into his again.

His hands were everywhere at once, touching, caressing, and pulling my flesh. Noises I never knew I could make escaped me, and before I knew it Eric was withdrawing his fangs from my skin.

He licked at the wounds making sure they were healed.

"We have no more time to spare Min Felika," he tucked my hair behind my ears, he ran his finger around the shell of my ear and I leaned into his touch, "If we had more time I would worship you like the Goddess you are Sookie."

I disentangled myself from him before things got any heavier, and he went to retrieve my bags from upstairs and put them in the car. I packed a sandwich from the kitchen and when everything we needed was done we were in Eric's car and moving along the highway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I am writing Chapter 8 as we speak...where we will be meeting King Aeneas and Thalia! Reviews are love people! We're getting closer to full on citrus so stay with me!**


	8. In For The Kill

**A/N Written and Beta'd in record timing! Next chapter is being written as fast as I can get it out! You know why when you get to the end! Mwahahaha.**

**Thank you to Beta Jaxg who worked her magic with this chapter. Can never thank her enough for reworking some of my words/sentences/whole paragraphs! Thank you to my other Beta Team Jane for all her hard too too, although she missed out on an early view of this because she was on vacation!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own it, I wish I did, but I don't; I just have a Viking obsession, and I like to play in His sandbox…a lot**

* * *

><p><em>I hang my hopes out on the line<em>

_Will they be ready for you in time  
>If you leave them out too long<br>They'll be withered by the sun  
>Full stops and exclamation marks<br>My words stumble before I start  
>How far can you send emotions?<br>Can this bridge cross the ocean? _

– _La Roux – In For The Kill_

* * *

><p>I could feel the tension rolling off Eric and could see if he gripped the steering wheel any harder he might just break the damn thing off. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, and I had resolved not to poke around or ask him what was on his mind, hoping he would work through it in his own time. But I couldn't take looking at his hands on the wheel any longer.<p>

"Eric, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong as such. I want to ask something of you but I don't know how to ask you and not have a pre-Faery Sookie reaction." He raised an eyebrow at me.

I chuckled at his dilemma, "Well, just come on out and ask. I promise not to get angry or whatever reaction you are predicting in your head that I'll make."

"I…I do not want anyone else to see you as a Fae. I don't want anyone else to…see your hair like that or those long legs, and I damn well do not want anyone to see those ears of yours." He looked at me briefly then looked back at the road.

"And why is that?" I had no intention of showing myself to anyone at the moment, but it didn't hurt to play with Eric just a little.

"There is no need for you to show anyone else what you are." A quick and sharp reply; Eric was irritated, but it just made me want to tease him a little more.

"Why is there no need, Eric?"

"Gods just…" He looked up to the sky for a split second, praying maybe for inspiration. I wouldn't deny him but I wanted the real reason why first before I let him off the hook. "Because you are_ mine_ I do not want anyone but _me_ to see you like this."

I turned a little away from him looking out of the window and smiled to myself. I knew; he had claimed me after all, I was his even before he knew about the transition and that I was Fae. I sat revelling in the silence for a moment. It didn't last long; Eric couldn't stand my lack of response.

"Sookie? We really need…"

I interrupted him before he came up with another argument and actually did make me a little angry. As it was I was amused, he should have picked up on that through our blood connection, "Eric, think about it really hard and you'll know what my answer is." I answered with my own eyebrow raised at him.

He looked slightly confused for a second.

"You are amused with me and I sense acceptance. And now I almost feel like the bond is smirking at me. You my dear Sookie are one naughty Faery."

"No one else needs to know about me being Fae. If, and this is a big if, King Aeneas proves himself worthy in my books I might consider showing him. But that's a long way down the line for me. I have a lot to do to secure my place in this world, and I don't need useless distractions or people thinking they can kidnap me not only because I am a Princess of the Sky Fae but I'm also a true Faery. So for now Faery Sookie is all yours."

I looked at him for a second as I spoke to see a smirk on his face. Damn Viking. That smirk and his eyebrow, I almost wanted to lean over and lick the damn thing. Looking at him now, I couldn't figure out how I managed to resist him for so long. I had no idea what made me want for him to feed from me so badly. I needed him to do it. I can't even explain it; something in me was silently telling me I needed it, more than he needed it. That in itself was ridiculous.

He had been nothing but caring and tentative towards me since my return and was doing everything in his power to protect me. Even before I asked him to put his claim on me he was protecting me.

"ID's please." The guard on the palace gate was intimidating to say the least. Almost as tall as Eric, broad shoulders and muscular arms, real short black hair with the brownest eyes I'd ever seen. He might have been beautiful if he didn't look so…angry?

Eric handed the guard his vampire ID and my driver's license. He looked them over very briefly taking a glance at Eric and then me, while doing so.

"Thank you Sheriff. If you'll just follow the drive up to the next set of gates, Jake will take your vehicle up to the garages and sort out your luggage. You can go into the King's residence from there." He said while passing our ID's back to Eric.

"Thank you Rasul, I trust we will see you on Sunday evening?"

"You will Sheriff." He bowed his head slightly to Eric and when he turned to put out ID's away Rasul smirked and winked at me. I diverted my gaze somewhere that wasn't in Rasul's direction and Eric, registering my shock, looked at me quizzically. I shook my head a little at him, meaning to tell him I'd let him know when others weren't present. I wasn't sure if he got that but he let it go for now.

Once Eric had driven to the top of the drive, we came to another set of gates that I could see water through. He came around and opened my door for me offering me a hand and giving me a small smile while doing so. While Eric handed the keys off to Jake, I straightened myself and smoothed my dress out.

As I looked up, the gates began to open and through them I could see a beautiful pool area that had what looked like stepping stones through the middle, except they were large slabs. At the end of the pool area where the slabs came to a stop was a huge pool house. It was made of light coloured stone, with a couple of sconces on the inside alcove that lit the place beautifully in the night sky. I didn't get much chance to look around, because Eric put his hand on my lower back and walked me through the pool area over the slabs and to the main door of the pool house.

At the main door there were two vampire security guards, both of which looked very menacing. They were dressed in all back, with black beanie hats and black wrap around glasses on. I could only tell you the colour of their skin, everything else was covered up in their security uniform. Eric said something to them in low, quiet tones. Before my transition I would not have been able to hear what he'd said, but now with my enhanced hearing I could make it our clearly. Although it was nothing interesting to note, Eric was just making our presence known so that they could make the King aware we were here.

The guard to the right opened up the door, and entered the pool house.

"Your Majesty; Sheriff Northman and Miss Stackhouse-Brigant have arrived." Once the guard announced our arrival to the King he turned and returned to stand at his post.

Eric gave me a gentle nudge with his hand on my lower back and we walked through the doors. The room we walked into was huge. Right through the middle of it there was a long thin pool built into the ground. The floor was marble and there were large palms in big pots around the room. There were several crystal chandeliers on the ceiling. In all it was very 1920's, and I admit I really liked it.

Whilst I was looking around with my mouth wide open in shock, Eric had led me to where the King was sitting. When I felt Eric bow beside me, my attention was directed straight in front of me. If my eyes could have popped out of my head I'm sure they would have at the sight before me. The king noticed my not so small reaction to him too, and gave me a small amused smile. Tall, dark and handsome wouldn't even begin to cover it; he had dark messy hair, blue eyes as deep and wild the sea, and slight hint of stubble. He wore a black form fitting suit, crisp white button down teamed with a black skinny tie. Sweet Jesus this man was too beautiful for human eyes. It's a good thing I'm not human.

Eric cleared his throat unnecessarily to get my attention. I had been staring at his grand sire for far too long, and a blush rose on my face with my embarrassment.

I attempted an awkward curtsy.

"Sire, this is Sookie Stackhouse Brigant." Eric had a look of pride on his face as he introduced me to his grand sire and King.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Sookie." Aeneas said with a smirk and look of amusement. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was poking fun at me.

"Please it's just Sookie, Your Majesty."

"Do not be afraid to enforce your title with your equals my dear, but from one royal to another I think we can dispense with the formalities, no? Please call me Aeneas, you too Eric; we're all family here."

"Of course." I took in a deep breath and tried to steady my nerves. I hadn't been this nervous since before my transition and I needed to dial it back a little.

"Well, now I think this god awful sun room or pool room; whatever Sophie-Anne used to call it, is a bit formal for us don't you think? Let's move to the main house and get comfortable in the living room there shall we?" Leaving no room for discussion he started walking us out of the pool house through a side door; and we were out into some gardens that seemed central to all the buildings on the estate. To the left was what looked to be the main house, there was another building directly in front of me, and picking up on brain signatures I guessed that it was for the servants and donors that lived here.

Eric slid his hand into mine twining our fingers together and pulled me along gently. We walked to our left bypassing the gardens and into the main building; through a hallway and turning left into a large room with several large soft looking sofas and an enormous TV attached to the wall. Aeneas gestured for us to take a seat on the sofa, while he picked up a small remote and put on some background music. I wasn't sure what it was but I liked the sound of it.

I sat next to Eric on the sofa and after a moment he pulled both my legs over his knee and rested his hand on my thigh, holding both my legs to him. He appeared to feel relaxed and comfortable in Aeneas' presence.

"So; Eric had spoken with me about your blood tie, that the tie was dissipating? But I think you have recently exchanged blood am I correct?" He had a playful light in his eye, and I could tell that he meant nothing by it other than to confirm his suspicions. Aeneas walked over to the armchair at the end of the sofa and took a seat, crossing one ankle over his other knee.

"Yes, it was Sookie that brought the issue up. She learnt a lot about the supernatural world during her visit to Faery, she was taught about the meaning of our sacred blood bonds and the types of connections there are. Sookie came to the conclusion herself it was what was best for her, I think she grew up a little while she was there too." He finished what he was saying by giving me the eye, the corners of his mouth turning slightly; he almost looked proud of me? I tried to be angry at his patronising tone but couldn't find it in me; I had been young and naïve.

"That's true; I won't blame it all on Bill because he was only one person in the whole chain of events that went wrong in my life. But Bill purposely kept information from me; information which I needed to be able to survive in the Supe world. What I do know is that it's very important for me to have someone that I belong to, for me to be able to move around freely without worrying about someone else trying to claim me, so I can do what I need to do. No offence intended, Aeneas, but Eric is the only vampire I trust to protect me and not betray me."

"Oh I'm sure it's more than that when it comes to Eric my dear, and no offence taken. You've only just met me; how can I expect you to trust me? But I will endeavour to win your trust none the less."

Of course I knew that the King would recognise that I'd had more of Eric's blood. It was a surprise to me that they had discussed it before I'd mentioned it to Eric. Or maybe it wasn't so much of a surprise. Remembering my visions of Eric in my dreams during my transition, and how he's been with me since my return to the human realm, I guess it would be something he'd thought about. I wondered to myself how long it would have taken him to bring the subject up with me if I hadn't spoken to him about it myself.

I noticed then that the King's face took on a note of sadness. He was thinking of Godric, I was sure of it.

"Sookie, I need to know," Aeneas faltered, "How did it happen? Was it fast? Was Godric in pain?" I could not comprehend what it would be like to lose a vampire child. I had witnessed the devastation that Eric had suffered that night on the roof top; I had no doubt the grief of a maker would be comparable.

"Aeneas, if I may, I have a way of showing you the events as they unfold through a kind of memory transfer. " I know Eric did not want me to show my Fae self to anyone without my glamour. That was fine with me; but we hadn't discussed not showing anyone this gift of mine. To be honest, I wasn't planning on showing anyone this either but I felt I needed to do this. Something told me it was the right thing to do, rather than answer his question, to just show him.

What I'd said did peak his interest, and I felt no hesitation from Eric sitting with me.

"What do you mean? How would you do it?"

"Well I have the gift of projection. I still have no access to vampire thoughts," that I knew of, "and during the transfer I would not be able to see anything in your head either. I would just literally be showing you my memory of the event as it happened, as if you were watching a movie in your mind. I can't explain how I do it, I'm not even really sure myself." I explained as best as I could so he had a good idea of what he would be getting into. As far as I knew I still could not read vampire minds. I had seen Eric's thought in Dallas as part of my dream, but I had no idea if that had transferred to me as part of a gift during my transition or not.

"I trust you." Aeneas levelled his gaze at me, trying to convey his statement.

I took my legs off Eric's knee and turned a little so my back was into his side and he sneaked his hand up my back resting his fingers around my shoulder and neck. I patted the seat next to me gesturing for Aeneas to sit next to me, and took his hands in mine once he was seated.

"Ok, once this starts you can't interrupt me and make it stop, you have to watch it all. You will see it how I saw it. You will feel it how I felt it. I'm just going to close my eyes and let the memory happen."

I closed my eyes and felt around inside myself for my Spark. I gently stroked around the light with my consciousness, feeling it fill me; tendrils of light scattered and wrapped themselves around my mind. It knew what I wanted; with a flash of white light behind my eyes I was back at the hotel that fateful morning.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm going to find Godric." I said confidently. I knew Bill would not want me to but I felt like I needed to.<em>

"_None of this is anything to do with us; Godric is not your concern." _

"_If it weren't for him I wouldn't be standing here. He's in pain; he's suffering, I gotta do something."_

"_Don't you think we've done enough for Dallas?" His voice was starting to sound a little condescending._

"_You of all people should understand how he feels. What if it were you Bill? What if in 1800 years you were Godric?"_

_He looked at me, emotions playing on his face, too fast for me to place. "Alright, but I'm coming with you."_

"_I wish you could, but it'll be dawn soon."_

"_If we don't stay long I'll heal." His male stupidity shocked me._

"_I will not let you take that chance. With Godric there you don't have to worry about me."_

"_You are so tender-hearted. You feel obligated, I can see that. Sookie, in all honesty what can you do for him?"_

"_I don't know but I just gotta be there for him, you understand?"_

_There was obviously something a lot bigger going on than Bill could see. Godric was clearly having problems that Eric wanted to deal with and Bill just wanted to have a god damn pissing contest over Eric forcing his blood on me; punching Eric after the meeting just to prove a point. I was annoyed about the incident but remained calm so that I could get past Bill and out the door to go after Godric. _

_I left Bill to himself in our room. I understood he was upset because I now had Eric's blood in me, but I thought confronting Eric that way was too much. Eric was older than him, and if not distracted by Godric's problems then he may have reacted differently. _

_As I came up the stairs for the roof I heard Eric speaking to his maker._

"_2000 years is enough." It was Godric. I knew from just that what his intentions were, and I was horrified. How could such a good man leave this world?_

"_I can't accept this. It's insanity!" Replied Eric in a broken voice._

"_Our existence is insanity," Godric turned to look at his child, "we don't belong here." I couldn't believe what I was hearing from Godric, and I felt desperately sad for Eric._

"_But we are here!"_

"_It's not right…we're not right."_

"_You taught me there is no right or wrong, only survival or death."_

"_I told a lie as it turns out…"_

"_I will keep you alive by force." Eric walked closer to his maker, trying to instil the threat._

"_Even if you could…why would you be so cruel?" _

"_Godric…don't do this."_

"_There are centuries of faith and love between us."_

_My heart was breaking for Eric as he came to accept what Godric intended to do. I had never seen the bad ass Viking show emotion like this, as I watched him breakdown before me. He pleaded with Godric, "Please. Please." and sank down to his knees._

_As much as I wanted to cry with him, I couldn't. I had to be strong for him. I couldn't show to him that his emotion affected me that way, and he would need to know that I thought nothing of it. Eric wouldn't take too kindly to having this so called weakness acknowledged to him. I was getting worried for Eric too, the dawn was almost here, and he needed to go inside quickly._

"_Please Godric."_

"_Father, brother, son. Let me go." _

_I couldn't believe Godric could do this to Eric. How could he leave him like this, so blatantly taking his life in front of Eric this way?_

"_I won't let you die alone." Eric said confident that Godric would not argue._

"_Yes you will," he took a moment to consider what Eric was trying to do, "as your maker…I command you."_

_I wouldn't, I would stay with him; no one deserves to die alone. My heart broke in two at how distraught Eric was at his maker leaving him. Eric was bound by Godric's command to move inside. I could not imagine how Eric would be feeling right now. Being forced to leave his maker, knowing he would never see him again._

_I wanted to do something but I couldn't figure out what. I wanted to thrust myself around Eric in a mighty hug, and take the pain away and fix it all. But I couldn't get past this anger, and I couldn't understand why. Sure he had tricked me, but really that was inconsequential to the here and now, why was I so angry all the time?_

_Eric moved towards the steps, closer towards me. I took his hand in mine._

"_I'll stay with him. For as long as it takes." I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and for a brief moment I thought he returned the gesture. If he had it was gone all too fast._

_I walked over to Godric. He was facing the sun. Watching as his first sunrise in 2000 years approached. _

"_It won't take long, not at my age."_

"_You know it wasn't very smart. The Fellowship of the Sun part." And it wasn't. How he thought that giving himself up would placate the FOTS? The whole thing confused me. He had to know that they would just keep on and on until all the vampires of the world were gone. The FOTS would not stop, and Godric would not prevent that alone._

"_I know. I thought it might fix everything somehow, but I don't think like a vampire anymore." He turned to me for a moment, "Do you believe in God?"_

"_Yes." I said with all the conviction I could muster._

"_If you're right, how will he punish me?"_

"_God doesn't punish. God forgives."_

"_I don't deserve it, but I hope for it."_

"_We all do."_

"_You will care for him? Eric?" He asked; and I could swear there was a smirk playing at his lips._

"_I'm not sure. You know how he is."_

_And I wasn't sure. If I showed any interest at all towards him he would take it the wrong way, intentionally and his mind would be in the gutter._

"_I can take the blame for that too."_

"_Maybe not. Eric's pretty much himself."_

_He paused, turning his head slowly. The sun was coming, he could feel it. The air was warming up and I could feel the inevitable approaching._

"_Are you very afraid?" I couldn't keep the emotion from my voice. As I waited for him to speak I could see smoke appearing from his body. I didn't want him to go. I wished I could have stopped him. If his own child couldn't change his mind how could I even think I could._

"_No," He turned smiling at me, "I am full of joy!"_

"_But the pain?" My breath hitched as I tried to contain my tears._

"_I want to burn." He said like it was that easy._

"_Well…I'm afraid for you…" Now I could kick myself because Godric looked concerned for me! It should be the other way round._

"_A human with me at the end," He paused as he watched the tears escape my eyes and fall down my cheeks, "and human tears…2000 years and I can still be surprised. In this I see God." Although he was happy with what he was doing, I still could not help as silent tears streamed down my face._

_Godric turned as the sun came over the horizon. He walked towards the edge of the hotel, and took his shirt off. I called out one last goodbye to him as a blue flame sprang from him, enveloped him and then Godric was gone._

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open from the memory. I could feel Eric's hand in the curve of my neck gripping me harder than I remembered, and I turned to look at him; my heart broke for him all over again.<p>

He had red tear tracks down both sides of his face, and he was looking down towards the floor, as if searching for something. Then his eyes came up to meet mine and I saw something in them I couldn't place. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I tried to figure out what he was trying to say without words. He moved his hand down a little to my shoulder, gave me a small squeeze and went to lift himself off the sofa.

I hadn't intended for Eric to witness the memory, but I guess with the skin to skin contact we had while he had his hand on my waist allowed him to see everything I'd shown Aeneas too. I couldn't recall ever really telling Eric what had happened that morning on the roof. Although it had made Eric terribly sad, I was glad I was able to show this to him.

Eric came to a stop in front of Aeneas, and knelt down to the floor in front of him. Eric took Aeneas' hand and rested his forehead to it; a consoling gesture. It was a touching moment to witness; Eric giving comfort to his grandsire.

"Sookie…I…I…" Aeneas had his own tear tracks on his face, and was at a loss for words.

"Aeneas, it's ok. It must be a shock to see it so clearly and to be able to feel it too. I can only apologise for my conflicting emotions during the memory. It is somewhat tainted with Bill's influence on me at the time." I tried to explain my thoughts at the beginning of the memory and the confliction in emotions I felt with my anger at Eric but my sadness and empathy for him too.

Eric kissed his grandsire's hand as Aeneas cupped Eric's cheek and gave him a small smile. Eric stood up and took my hand to help me get up.

"We will leave you for the evening Aeneas. If you need us we are only down the hall." Eric told his King, earning him a nod of the head in approval.

I followed Eric's lead out of the room, following him down the hall again and through another door leading down some stairs. At the end of those stairs came a numerical pad and eye scanner. This led to another corridor. It appeared there was entire level below ground. The walls were all dark tones and deep reds with lights lining the walls. Around the third door on the right he entered some more codes into another panel and walked in. This room, it would seem, was Eric's own room.

"What are we doing, Eric?" I wondered. It was still early in vampire terms I had thought (it was around one in the morning) and had expected to sit up talking a lot longer than I had, but I also knew that Aeneas needed time to come to terms with what he'd seen.

"Hush woman."

I could tell he wasn't being irritable, but I couldn't quite place what sort of mood he was actually in; he was mostly unreadable tonight. He led me into his room, where I followed him to the edge of the bed. We both sat down; me, cautiously, having been unable to gauge his demeanour.

"Sookie, I do not know the words to use to even begin to convey what I feel right now." I wasn't really sure how to respond to that so I did what was second nature to me; I took care of him.

"Can we hang on to that thought for a minute? Which door is the bathroom?" I said looking over at three doors on one of the walls. He pointed at the far left door.

"That one; the other doors are closets."

I walked into the bathroom and searched for a wash cloth, got it a little damp under the tap and carried it back into the bedroom. After I sat back down next to Eric, I began to smooth the wash cloth over his eyes and cheeks and started to wipe away the bloody tears that had fallen. His eyes fluttered closed as I did it. This seemed like a good thing.

I recognised that he was wretched over the memory he'd witnessed. He was probably feeling things I couldn't even fathom. I watched his beautiful face, and waited for him to sort through what he was feeling. It wouldn't do to push him; humans under emotional overload tend to react badly, so I had no doubt that vampires what react a lot worse. My main concern was not to push him into a place of anger; for us to argue and spoil everything we'd both been working hard for between us.

I finished cleaning up his tears, and when he opened his eyes I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you min Felika. I don't know how to tell you…When Godric met his final death, there was this huge hole left somewhere and there didn't seem to be anything I could do to fix it. It's an ache that never goes away." He raised his hand up to cup my face, "I thought it would never go away…"

He didn't finish his thought because he kissed me. It was sweet and light and so unbelievably perfect it made me light headed. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance and I gave it. Slow and torturous; he twisted my tongue with his, never breaking his agonising pace. I ran my hands into his hair and tangled my fingers into the nape of his neck.

He broke the kiss off just as I need to take a breath; he brought his other hand up and fisted both his hands into my hair. After taking an unnecessary deep breath, he rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes, just taking a moment.

"It wasn't intentional, sharing the memory with you. I guess the skin to skin contact is the thing that does it and not directing it to a certain person. I hope you aren't too upset." I asked.

"You gave me something back tonight Sookie. I had always thought that maybe he was taking his life because he felt he owed something, to pay for his sins. In the long run maybe he did but you showed me how he died joyous. He was happy. I was too caught up in my grief at the time to recognise anything that may have come from the bond, and then…then it was ripped away from me when he finally died."

He pulled me down into the middle of the bed and we just laid there for a long time in silence. He held me, while my senses were engulfed in his touch and his smell. I couldn't believe how much I wanted him to make his move right now but he seemed content for us to just lay there wrapped in each other. He was here, draped around me and all I could think of was I wanted his hands to roam my skin.

A knock on the door interrupted our little bubble after a while, and Eric got up to answer it. He opened the door and gestured for whoever it was to enter. Aeneas came into the room.

"Sookie tomorrow evening I am having a small gathering in the dining hall of various members of retinue that are close to me including my second and child Thalia. A couple of my close members of staff are humans, Weres and I have one shifter. If possible, I'd like it if you would come to the gathering. It will be a few drinks and some idle conversation at most. I'd like for you to read anyone you are able if you would? There's no pressure to go digging around, but if you do pick anything up I would just like to know about it." Aeneas levelled me with a look that was looking for acceptance, it really wasn't an order. He was genuinely asking if I would just look at people casually and on the off chance I heard something, let him know.

"That's fine Aeneas, I can do that." I said with a smile.

I didn't ask him how he was after showing him my memory of Godric. I didn't intend to, it wasn't my place to. If he wanted to talk to me or ask questions he would ask.

"Ok, then I shall leave you and Eric; the rest of the evening is yours, I am retiring to my chambers for the night." He gave me a small bow of his head, which I returned and he left the room closing the door behind him.

"Well I think you made a good first impression on our King. He asked you instead of ordering you." Eric said coolly.

"Erm, I should go to my room and get changed for bed. It's been a long night." I fiddled with my hands in front of me, and bit my bottom lip. Eric was in front of me in a blink and raised his hand to pull my lip from my teeth. He used the same hand to run his fingers through my hair and he gripped the hair at the nape of my neck. He kissed my forehead.

"Stay with me," he asked sounding hopeful, "I promise to keep my hands to myself if that's what you want. Just…stay with me…here."

What did I have to lose? Tonight he seemed a little different. I couldn't place what was going on with him but I felt like he needed me close. There was some kind of pull to him that I couldn't brush aside and honestly, I didn't want to either. I trusted Eric, he told me no lies, and he'd been open and honest with me when I asked. He had taken care of me when I need him to and I had done the same for him tonight.

I looked up to his eyes, sensing the storm behind them, "Ok…I'll stay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Ok Ya'll don't get excited! I know what you're waiting for and its coming up in the next chapter…Lemons…big fat juicey lemons…I hope it satisfies all you perverted people out there! Lmao…Im going to edit it tonight then it's going off to 2 Beta's…It's my first full Lemon, so I gots to get it right!**


	9. My Heart

**A/N So finally here we have the Lemons. I added some bits after it came back from my Beta and pre reader so any mistakes after that are my own!**

**Thank you so much to all those that have reviewed. I try my best to reply to everyone but sometimes life gets in the way, and then writing takes over. I hope you like the lemons!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own it, them, or the story line. I just like playing with the Viking.**

* * *

><p><em>I am finding out that maybe I was wrong<em>

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me, this is what I need please?_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own_

_But what would it be without you_

_This heart it beat's, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_This heart it beat's, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_My Heart - Paramore_

* * *

><p>Once I'd given him my answer Eric sped out of the room. I had no idea where he was going but I thought I'd go to the bathroom and wash my face. The water felt good as I cleansed myself, washing away some of the tiredness that I felt. By the time I came out of the bathroom Eric was walking back in with my bag.<p>

"Oh thank you, I wondered where you had gone to," I said with a smile, "I'm going to take a shower if that's ok?"

He only nodded his head at me to go ahead. I got some of my things out of my bag; a toothbrush and a camisole set for bed, and went back to the bathroom.

The water felt good as I stood under the showerhead, letting it wash away the tension in my muscles. I let out a sigh, ran my hands over my face and got through the shower. I'd dropped my glamour while I was in the shower, so after drying and getting dressed into my camisole and shorts, I returned to my human self again. Opening the door, I made my way back into the bedroom.

Eric was sitting on the edge of the bed and raised his head to look up at me. The second he saw me, he moved so fast, standing directly in front of me. Both of his hands came up to my hair, threading his fingers into the wet mess. He pulled my head towards him and placed a small kiss on my forehead; resting his lips there for a brief moment.

Pulling away to look me in the eye he said, "I'll be right back," then, he went into the bathroom.

I went to my bag and got out a hairbrush; the tangles on my head were longer than before my transition, so my hair took longer to brush out. My arms would have ached if it weren't for the extra energy I had being a Fairy.

I sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to come out of the shower; I wasn't disappointed in the least when he appeared. I couldn't help my perusal of him as my eyes went from his bare feet, up to the towel draped around his waist; and finally, surveying with a lick of my lips, the beads of water falling down the lines of his torso. He opened one of the closet doors and I could see him as he pulled out what looked like silk drawstring pants out of one of the drawers.

As he reached for his things, his arms stretched, and his muscles corded; moving, and flexing in front of my eyes. He knew I was watching him; he would have felt my reactions to him in his blood. He had his back to me, and without warning he dropped his towel and for the life of me I couldn't avert my eyes. My vision followed his legs again, up his thick, heavy thighs, and settling on his tight round ass. Eric's physique appeared to be made from steel, cool, strong and sturdy. His brawn flexed with each movement, correlating a harmony throughout his entire physique.

It didn't take long for me to make all of these assessments of Eric, and by the time I shook myself out of my daze, he was walking out of the closet with his pants on. He looked like a Viking God, my very own Mighty Thor, with toned alabaster skin and black silk hanging off his hips, a perfect contradiction. I could almost envision everything under those pants as they moulded to each line of his form.

He cleared his throat unnecessarily to get my attention. I looked up at him and he only raised his eyebrow at me; No smirk as I expected.

"Do you have my image burned into your brain?" he didn't disappoint with his smart comments.

"Get over yourself Eric," I laughed, "you are not the only pretty man in this palace." I raised my own eyebrow at him. He wasn't; King Aeneas was definitely something, but he wasn't what I wanted. He wasn't the man my body seemed to crave whenever I was in his presence. Eric's touch lit a fire in me that was all consuming, and I couldn't get enough; it would never be enough.

"Ok, so I'm tired. I'm going to lie down and go to sleep. I don't mind if you need to keep the bedside lamp on to do some work, or something, since there's still a few hours till dawn."

"I only need to check a few emails on my phone, not only do I have vampire vision Sookie, but the light from the phone will suffice," he spoke as he walked to the other side of the bed and got in under the covers. He continued, "Just relax and rest; I will be right here."

Relaxing next to Eric wasn't easy to say the least. I managed to slow my breathing and heart rate, but sleep evaded me. After a while I felt Eric lay down behind me, reaching his arm over and pulling me into him, my body fitting snugly against his, spooning with me. He rubbed his nose into my hair and breathed in deep, while his hand snaked around and spanned out flat against my stomach. His nose grazed my neck, and hit that spot under my ear so softly; I couldn't stop the small moan that escaped my lips.

"Sookie…" he groaned out, his voice filled with desire.

His hand came up a little higher against my ribcage and gripped me in place. I was in a secure hold against Eric with nowhere to go, but there wasn't anywhere else I wanted to be.

He rolled his hips into my back, and I could feel the effect I was having on him already. I raised my arm up, threading my fingers into his hair behind me as I met his hips with a roll of my own.

"Hmm I thought you were going to keep your hands to yourself?" I smiled to myself.

"I can't seem to help myself," he whispered into my ear, his cool breath flowing across my cheek.

I turned my face up to look at him, our lips only inches apart, "its ok…I like it," my eyes drifting from his eyes to his mouth, "I…I want it." My eyes rose to meet his again and after a brief moment he bent forward slight and his lips covered mine. Our kiss was fast and needy; his tongue exploring me, passion and desire seeming to spark like lighting between us.

He pulled away from me slightly, turning me around and pulling me onto his lap. Both my hands found their way into his hair, my fingers getting lost in his silky blond locks. Taking a moment to look at each other; each of us appeared to be seeking permission, before launching into another kiss, furious with need. His hands settled on my hips, holding me firm, my thin shorts and his silk pants the only barrier between us. I sat up in his lap, and looked him in the eye while I took the edge of my camisole in both my hands and raised it over my head and off my body. Before it even hit the floor, Eric sat up and took one pebbled nipple into his mouth; his other hand grazing my waist and reaching for my other breast, palming it in his hand. Pulling at my nipple, he gave it the same attention as the other with his mouth.

"Oh God…" I threaded my fingers into his hair to keep him there. It felt too good to let him leave. He moved to take the other nipple in his mouth, using his other hand to palm the other, pulling at that nipple, squeezing it, twisting it, and never letting up; I'd never felt such satisfying pain that gave me such pleasure.

He shifted his hips and with vampire speed he had me on my back. He looked up at me from where he was positioned at my breast and I watched as his tongue snaked out and licked hard against my nipple, sucking it back into his mouth. It was hot as hell to watch him work me over, and his nostrils flared as he could smell my arousal increase.

My breathing came fast and heavy as his lips worked across my chest, flicking his tongue in his wake. Need saturated me as I pleaded with him to give me relief and he left burning trails down my skin as he travelled towards my centre. My hips rose involuntarily off the bed, Eric instantly had his hand on my hip, holding me down.

"Do not move." He looked me in the eye; I felt bound to follow his command. I tried to still my body, keeping my hips firmly fixed onto the bed. I lifted my hands and gripped the headboard behind me for leverage, and let out a sigh of frustration. As he pulled down my shorts his fingertips slowly grazed my skin, leaving a trail of heat in its wake.

He threw my shorts across the room, and I unintentionally tried to close my legs, hiding myself from him. His hands fasten around my ankles, preventing me from bringing them any closer together.

"Do not hide yourself from me Sookie." Firmly and slowly he pulled my legs apart, putting my feet flat on the bed. He could see me, all of me, open for him. I thought I would feel embarrassed, but I wasn't as his eyes focused on my golden paradise. All I wanted was for him to touch me, anywhere and everywhere. I wanted his mouth on me, teasing me, and licking me. I was on fire, aching for him to touch me where I needed it most.

He looked at me from between my thighs, up to my face, and his eyes darkened in lust. "So beautiful min kärlek." His eyes left mine burning a trail across my skin, as his eye's landed again at the apex of my thighs, he licked his lips as I flowed freely with aching desire. He began kissing his way down to what appeared to be the centre of his world at that moment; his hands traveling down from my knees to the tops of my thighs as he thoroughly inspected his prize.

I felt like my blood was boiling, waiting for him to reach that sensitive part of me. When his mouth finally descended on my folds it took everything I had not to buck my hips off the bed as my knuckles went white gripping the headboard.

I shamelessly cried out at the feel of him on me. His lips and tongue were everywhere, kissing me, licking me, swirling, circling, and pulling at me. He pulled my clit in between his lips and sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around my sensitive nub. Noises I didn't know I was capable of spilled from me; guttural moans escaped my mouth as he continued his brutal assault.

I felt him put his hand behind one knee, lift and push my leg towards my chest; then without his mouth leaving my centre and without warning he pushed two of his deliciously long fingers into me. I bit my lip trying to suppress the scream building in my chest; but I couldn't, and as my eyes rolled and my head fell back, I set it free. Eric curled his fingers forward once he was inside me, in a come here motion as he began to thrust them in and out of me; the ecstasy of it all almost unbelieving to my senses.

I relished in the feeling that the sweet bliss building within me was going to be bigger than anything I'd ever experienced before. I wanted to hold off; to make it last longer, but he kept pushing me further, drawing out my climax and I couldn't stop it.

He crawled up the length of my body, and as my leg fell into the crook of his elbow he held it there, stretching me, spreading me further open for him. His fingers never stopped; he moved his thumb to circle that small bundle of nerves that would push me over the edge. I closed my eyes, wishing this feeling would never end, praying to whoever would listen that he would always be here to quench this ever present need that I had for his touch and to feel his body next to mine.

"Open your eyes…Look at me." His voice demanded my attention, my back arched off the bed, and I opened my eyes to find us face to face, his lips almost touching mine. My chest was heaving, my breath hitched and a whimper escaped me as he continued to thrust into me with his fingers at an almost brutal pace. As I looked into those eyes, I felt like my whole being had started to shake waiting for that euphoric moment to take me over the edge.

"Cum for me Sookie." He whispered against my lips; a wicked look flickered in his eyes. His filthy words flicking an unknown switch I never knew was in me and I saw stars as my whole body convulsed around him; screams of ecstasy and unadulterated bliss poured out of me.

He slowed his fingers inside me, helping me ride out the pulses and contractions from the most amazing climax I'd ever had. When he pulled his hand away I whimpered at the loss of contact. He gave me a light kiss on the lips and then I watched as he brought his hand to his mouth, licked his fingers clean of everything I'd given him and growled at the taste of it. His mouth came down on mine and he wound his hand into my hair, pulling on it, directing me into _his _kiss, where he wanted me. I could taste myself on him, but I could care less with each caress of his tongue on mine. I wanted him so badly; I wanted to feel every glorious inch of him inside me. I moaned into the kiss, and whined when he pulled away. I took one of my hands away from the headboard intending to run it through his hair, but his hand caught my wrist like a flash of lightning, placing my hand back onto the headboard where it had been.

"Keep your hands there. I do not want you to move them." Again, compelled to follow his instruction I kept my hands where they were.

His head dropped to the crook of my neck, where he breathed me in and I heard his fangs elongate with a distinctive snick sound. I felt him drag his fangs across the delicate skin on my shoulder up to my neck, and under my ear. He must have drawn blood because he licked with his cool tongue starting at the same point and ending under my ear while I felt a groan reverberate through his chest. I shivered, electric desire shooting up my spine, and I moaned out at the feeling.

"Eric…Please…" I couldn't believe I was reduced to begging for him. But I would; my hands gripped tighter onto the headboard, and I let out a frustrated moan, throwing my head back while he sucked on my neck drawing blood to the surface.

"Oroa dig inte min älva Jag ska ta hand om dig." (Do not worry my Fairy; I will take care of you) His breath ghosted across my ear as he whispered. I had no idea what he said, but it was such a turn on, hearing him speak his native language that I felt like fire was coursing through my veins.

Still, with one leg hooked over his arm, he began pushing his hips into me; rubbing his erection through my wet sex. Teasing me to the brink of begging, as I told him that I needed all of him; every thick inch of him inside me.

My breath hitched and my mouth opened in a silent cry. As I tilted my head to the side, he took my ear in his mouth, biting gently on my lobe.

He rolled his hips into me again, his erection going through my folds repeatedly hitting my bundle of nerves. Writhing under him, I couldn't keep my body still. The pleasure he was giving me was boarding on painful; I wasn't sure how much more I could take. Again he whispered to me, imploring me to remain still and he would take care of me, as his lips hovered over my ear, an involuntary shiver was sent down my spine.

He lifted his eyes to look at me, my tongue snaked out to wet my lip; his eyes flittered to my lips before crashing down on my mouth. His tongue invading my mouth, claiming me, possessing me, caressing every surface he could find, while his other arm hooked under my other leg so that both were now raised, with his hands planted onto the bed. He looked me in the eyes, as he thrust his erection inside me in one hard, firm stroke.

I cried out at the invasion, loudly, arching my back, pushing my breasts into Eric. He stilled inside me for a moment, allowing me to adjust to him, every glorious inch of him. It felt so right. We fit together; and at that moment I knew, my life would never be the same. Right at that moment he would claim me in every way that mattered, making me his.

Eric attempting to pull out brought me out of my reverie, thrusting back into me so hard he shifted me up the bed.

"Knulla mig! så hårt, så varmt. Inget annatkommer någonsin att räcka mitt ljus." (Fuck me! so tight, so warm. Nothing else will ever be enough my Light) Oh god his words, those words, driving me to euphoria. My back arched again and as it did, he brought an arm around, wrapping it around my back and shifting us so my hips were held higher. His other hand fisted into the bed next to my head.

The headboard was good leverage; he was driving into me so hard, I had to use it to push back on. Nothing had ever made me feel like this, I felt beautiful and wanted; wanted so badly. Hearing his voice whisper to me in his language, watching his face as he took me, it felt amazing to have this kind of effect on him.

His hips started a faster, inhuman pace and if I wasn't Fae, I would surely break. Again his tongue claimed my own, fast and gentle strokes within me, before leaving my mouth and trailing burning caresses across my skin down to my neck.

"Eric! Oh god…please…" I wanted to move my hands, I wanted to wrap my arms around him. I needed to touch him, to feel his skin under my hands; but I couldn't get the words out.

He leaned over me still pounding into me, whispering in my ear, "What my delicious Fairy? What do you need?"

"Please…let me…I…I need to touch you…please…" I wasn't past begging anymore at all. I needed desperately to touch his skin, feel his cool muscles under my fingertips, moving and flexing as he moved within me.

"Let go." As soon as he said it, my hands were off the headboard and around his neck. He pulled us up so I straddled his waist, my legs wrapped around him. He gripped me, digging his fingers into the soft fleshy parts of my hips, pushing and pulling me; his hard member sliding in and out of me. The change of angle making it so he hit the right places over and over.

My hands fisted into his hair, tugging on it, moving his head in my direction. I moved my lips to his; stealing a kiss before I felt the euphoria begin to take over me again. I held his head to my neck as he continued to drive into me over and over again.

"Sookie…." He grunted out, as if he was out of breath. He held me tighter to him, still controlling my movements.

"Eric…Please…Take me," I breathed out, barely making my words make sense. I looked into his eyes, full of lust, longing, and need, "Feed from me Eric."

"Knulla!" His fangs extended; I drew his face back, guiding him to my neck.

"Please, take it." was all I could say. I felt like I couldn't get close enough to him. I wanted to crawl inside his skin, burrow myself deep within his being. He drove his fangs into my skin, until I felt his teeth had a firm grip on my shoulder, like he would never let go, and when he started pulling my blood into his mouth, my release hit me like a freight train.

White lights exploded in front of my eyes, and I was pushed violently over the edge, falling off the cliff that I had been teetering on. He was still pounding into me fast and strong, and I still felt I couldn't get close enough to him. As my body continued to convulse around his slick, hard member, I felt this uncontrollable urge; I wanted him; I wanted his blood in me. I wanted his blood flowing through my veins as mine was in his. I knew what it would mean for us; I knew our bond would be almost complete.

Eric pulled away from my neck and I rubbed my cheek against his, moving my face down to his neck. It felt like something was leading me, and I let it; I wanted this so badly. I placed kisses along his neck, leaving a trail across his shoulder and back. Nuzzling into the crook of his neck, I breathed him in, feeling his hands on my hips tightening their grip; I ran my tongue across his neck.

Suddenly I was on my back again, as Eric continued his assault, driving into me again and again; seemingly unable to get enough.

"Eric…I…Oh god…" That tight feeling in my stomach was building again, Eric moved his head to the side, exposing his neck to me.

"Do it...Fuck! Please….Do it." Eric sounded almost desperate. He wanted it as much as I did. I placed one last kiss on his neck and gripped his skin with my teeth; biting down as hard as I could until I felt his thick sweet tasting blood filling my mouth. He cried out at the sensation, "Knulla mig!"

I swallowed the first mouthful, and then pulled at his wound for the next.

One of his hands fisted into the bed sheet near my head as he continued to push his hard length into me, so hard I thought I might break. His free hand came around between us and started rubbing small, firm circles on my clit. I continued to pull at the wound on his neck, the feeling of release fast approaching me. He was repeatedly hitting the right spot within me, over and over again until I went over the peak, screaming his name, my whole body convulsing, my sex contracting around his hard erection so tightly I drew out his climax with me.

I had been so hot; a thin layer of sweat covered my blistering skin as Eric's cool seed spilled into me over and over, slowing his thrusts down. I felt like I was floating away from myself. Eric's blood was running through me, and I had just had the most amazing sex of my life.

Eric slowed us down, and held me still to him while he scented my neck, nuzzling my hair.

"That was…" I couldn't finish my thought, my breathing still not settled.

"Hmm," he murmured still nuzzling my hair, still not letting go. He waited a moment before pulling out of me, and pulling my back into his chest wrapping his arms around me.

With a smile across my face, my breathing evened out, and my heart rate settled down. A contented sigh escaped my lips as I pulled Eric's arms tighter around me. I closed my eyes, briefly remembering a dream I'd once had.

_I was sitting on the sofa in my brother__'__s house, and Eric was sitting on the back of the sofa. I__'__d told him I knew it was a dream, and he__'__d told me to enjoy it. He__'__d also told me I knew I had feelings for him, and then he__'__d kissed me. __You know you like this,__ he__'__d said to me. _

I smiled to myself again, wrapped in Eric's arms. Back then, here in Eric's arms would be the last place I would expect me to be. Eric's arms tightened around me.

"What was that?" He questioned.

"Did you see that?"

"I did, but I have no recollection of something like that, I would remember if I'd kissed you."

"I was remembering a dream I had once…You warned me not to trust Bill. I should have trusted you, but…well…you know Bill's blood had a lot to do with me not making any sense back then." I snuggled further into him, closing my eyes. An easy silence filled the room for a while.

"Rest now min älva. Tomorrow Aeneas has arranged someone to come and see you, and then you have the informal gathering to get ready for."

"Who is coming to see me?" I was a little excited at the prospect of seeing someone in the daylight and having some company.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he paused, "Sookie…I…You know that now we have exchanged blood twice?"

"Yes, I knew what I was doing when I did it," I turned in his arms to face him, "I'm not really sure what's happening here Eric," I motioned between the two of us. "It was like this pull towards you, like something was pushing me to make this connection with you. At times I felt like my whole Spark was filling me, taking over some kind of instinct I guess. I'm not sure how to explain it. But I do know what it means, and it's ok. I want this Eric." I knew what we'd just done meant something huge, and I looked into his eyes with hope; hope that I hadn't made a mistake. I honestly didn't think I had.

"I can feel your slight worry Sookie. There is no need. I like where this is heading my Fairy…I have these…feelings. I don't know how to define them, or how to label them, but I feel them when I am around you. When you are not by my side I feel…uneasy. I don't know what it means for us, but I want you to know that." I'd never known Eric to falter over his words. When he told me of Bill's final death he paused somewhat giving me time to adjust to the news, but never faltered.

"I feel the same. I feel like…I constantly need you near, your presence calms me in a way nothing else has before."

"Will you come to me and be here before I rise at sunset?"

"I will." I snuggled into his side, my head on his chest and his arms around me as I drifted in to sleep feeling more contented than I ever had. Weeks ago I had still felt like something was missing when I went to sleep at night, now the missing piece was here. I was secured in his arms, protected from the world in his embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Min älva ****–**** My Fairy**

**Hey there – need a cold shower? I did after writing that, and several smokes…So the next chapter we will meet Sookie's guest at the palace courtesy of Aeneas…who do you think that will be? Someone new? Someone old? Someone from previous series of TB? Let me hear your guesses**

**Stroke the Green button people! Reviews make me happy!**


	10. All I Wanted

**A/N So sorry for the chapter delay!...i had a break from writing after the last chapter, then there was major family drama. Anyway less excuses more writing…**

**This is the longest chapter too date, I hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it. I did have a few issues writing this time around but it's turned out well. **

**Don't forget to check out my profile page where you can clicks links for my Wordpress blog, Twitter, and Tumblr accounts!**

**Thank you so much to my Beta on this one Team Jane!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, at all. I just want to play with the Vikings broadsword *Nod for TJ*.**

* * *

><p><em>I could follow you to the beginning<br>And just relive the start  
>And maybe then we'll remember to slow down<br>To all of our favorite parts  
>- All I Wanted Paramore<em>

* * *

><p>I woke the next day hot, bothered and covered in sweat; woken up by my alarm clock from the most erotic dream I'd had of Eric. I sat up in bed and rubbed my face in my hands, wondering why an alarm I hadn't set was going off. Turning to the bedside table I turned it off and saw that there was a note propped up against a glass of water that I had put there. <em>My Sookie <em>was written on the front in Eric's elegant handwriting. I picked it up and unfolded it to read.

_Min Älskling,_

_I hope you are well rested after last night. I have set the alarm for you because you have your visitor, and I would like for you to make sure you eat properly today. We both took a lot of blood from each other last night, and I worry I may have taken too much from you. I would not want you to become weak from the loss. _

_I set your alarm to give you 2 hours before _your visitor_ arrives. I hope you enjoy your time today._

_If it is possible I would like it if you would be with me when I rise._

_If I can dream, it would be of you._

_-E-_

I physically felt fine; I didn't feel weak or _drained_ after our exchange. I felt better than fine; more alive. Definitely more exhilarated.

I hopped out of bed after dislodging myself from the blond dead guy sprawled over me, and went into the bathroom to shower. I wondered who my visitor was; Eric was obviously wanted it to be a surprise or he would have told me who it was. I picked up my strawberry shampoo from the shelf and washed my hair, struggling a little with the length of it.

Once I was out of the shower I stood in front of the mirror combing out my hair; it was long enough to completely cover my chest and fall over my stomach. I would need to get it cut at that rate or it would become too unmanageable. My thoughts turned back to my dream of Eric; I knew drinking his blood would bring on the erotic dreams, but nothing like this.

The Eric in my dream was commanding, instructing me. He was standing over me, petting me, praising me and in the end rewarding me with his hands, his mouth, and his hard length. Thinking about it now made my nipples harden and an ache developed between my legs. I searched myself, trying to find some sort of shock or disgust at myself for being in that position; on my knees following every command he gave me, but I couldn't. In my dream I had enjoyed it, relished in the act of pleasing him, and I found myself wondering if he would actually do something like that to me.

Last night when he had made love to me, it was charged with need; it was fast and hard. He had commanded me then and I had followed without a thought. He had instructed me to keep still or not to move my hands, and I had done it, allowing him that control. I trusted him without even thinking about it, trusted that he wouldn't hurt me, and that he would take care of me. And the words he used _oh sweet lord_; his voice. It seemed to lower an octave, and I felt like his voice wrapped around my skin.

Even thinking about his voice then and in my dream commanding me, sent chills up my spine. I wasn't sure how I was _meant_ to feel about it, but what I actually felt was happiness and contentment giving Eric that kind of control. But, it didn't mean that I would put up with him taking control of my life.

In all honesty I wasn't sure where we stood after last night. After two blood exchanges, I knew technically where things were heading; if we had another exchange we would have a permanent bond that went both ways. I would be able to feel his emotions, his location; I had always loved being around Vampires because of the quiet they give me from my telepathy. Having Eric's emotions floating around my head would be like an invasion. Would I even be able to determine where my emotions began and his ended? This didn't worry me too much, only a little. I trusted that he wouldn't use this connection for his own gain, what little worry I had came from wondering whether the duel emotions would be confusing or difficult to distinguish.

Apart from my reservations, I had this feeling that this was meant to happen. Every time we'd gotten close to sharing blood since I'd been back from Faery I felt this uncontrollable urge to connect with Eric. With last night's exchange the feeling was even more intense; I felt as if my spark was swirling around me, within me, not pushing me as such into taking Eric's blood, but rather guiding me. If this was how things were meant to be I would go with it, it felt right to let it happen.

My brain my starting to hurt with all my internal ramblings, so once I finished getting dressed into a simple t-shirt and pair of jeans for the day, I prepared to leave the room. I found my Converse Trainers and went to check Eric before leaving.

He had moved slightly whilst I'd been getting ready. I could have sworn I had left him on his back after moving him to get out of bed; but, now he was on his side with his arm stretched over to where I'd been sleeping with his hand spanning the sheet as if to feel where I'd gone. I went over to him, ran my fingers through his hair, kissed his forehead and walked to the door to go upstairs.

It must have taken me the full two hours to get showered and get ready because just as I opened the door, there was another person on the other side raising their hand to knock.

"Miss Sookie! I've been sent to get you; you have a very important person to see!" The young lady smiled wide and seemed overly excited. She appeared to be in her early-twenties, had long brown hair just past her shoulders, and wore an array of clothes that didn't seem to match. Her outfit consisted of pink tights, a red pencil skirt, and a top that was striped with every colour in the rainbow. She seemed ok, apart from the mismatched colours, and she was also sporting a pair of Converse.

I tried to get a read off her brain signature, but all I got was static. She smiled at me.

"Erm ok, what's your name?"

"Diantha, ma'am." She replied with another over excited smile; she was almost bouncing on her feet. I hadn't had coffee yet this morning, but she made me smile with her attitude at least, and I laughed mentally at her child-like energy.

"Ok Diantha why don't you lead the way." I walked through the door and closed it, assuming that it locked automatically.

Diantha walked briskly towards the door leading to the stairs. After leading me through and up to the upper hallway, we headed towards the living room where I previously had my brief meeting with Aeneas the night before. She opened the door to a middle aged man sitting on one of the sofas.

I walked into the living room obviously looking slightly confused because the man got up and introduced himself.

"Miss Brigant, Your Highness it is a pleasure to finally meet with you. I am Desmond Cataliades."

"Oh my! Mr Cataliades it's very nice to meet you! I've heard so many good things about you from my great grandfather. I thought we were meeting on Tuesday?" Suddenly feeling a little flushed.

"Ah yes, well it was mentioned to me that you were going to be here this weekend and I had business myself with King Aeneas, so I requested a brief meeting with you today in the privacy of the palace. I hope that wasn't too presumptuous of me?"

"Not at all, I would have only been bored out of my mind until the vampires woke up," I replied smiling at him. I tried reading his mental signature too, I had been told that he was a demon, but I'd never read one, so I gave it a go. Again I got static. Huh, that would mean that the young girl was also a demon. Mr. C raised an eyebrow at me.

"There won't be anything of interest to you in there dearest Sookie." He said while smiling wickedly at me. Then he laughed; laughed at the shocked look on my face.

"I'm so sorry," I said raising my hand to my face in embarrassment, "it's just something I do on auto pilot now. I check everyone I speak to. I was so used to keeping my shields up before I went to Faery; I think I missed a lot of things I should have been picking up on. I'm trying not to make the same mistakes."

Still chuckling at me he said, "Do not worry yourself child. I had expected nothing less. I do the same thing."

He waited patiently for the information he'd just gave me to sink in.

"You're a Telepath too?" I asked wide eyed.

"I am my dear. This is what I really wanted to speak with you about today. I do have the documents with me that you need to sign, but we'll get to those later if we have time. Either way, I will still see you on Tuesday for the other appointment we have."

"Ok sounds fine to me. So what did you want to talk about?"

"You know that your telepathy does not come from your Faery blood line; correct?"

"Yes, Niall told me while I was in Faery that it's not a gift other Faeries have. Do you know where I get it from?"

"I do. You get it from me," He looked at me with his eyebrows raised waiting for my reaction, "and Diantha there." He gestured to the armchair behind me where Diantha had almost hidden herself away from view.

I was a little shocked to say the least. What was the connection? I wondered if we were somehow related. I tried looking for even a hint of resemblance in their features, something that might make me suddenly think _ah you have mum's nose_ or _you've got dad's ears._ But I couldn't see anything familial in either of them.

"Oh wow, that's quite a revelation. So, I guess my question is; are we related?"

"The simplest answer to that is, yes. We are related, though it is very distant through your mother."

Wow, I had demon blood in my veins. I had Supernatural blood from both parents; that was not what I was expecting when I woke up today.

"Do you know how distant? Did you know my mother?" I asked.

"Very distant. A few generations up, some across and somewhere there you'll find me," he replied with a grin.

"So what does this mean for me? How does this affect my Faery side?"

"Well as far as I know nothing will change for you, from what you are already. There is probably something I can do to unlock whatever demon traits, other than your telepathy, that you hold. That would be entirely up to you. You may be able to harness some fire talent the way we can. It's the very faint trace of our blood that gives you the gift of telepathy. There is a way for me to find out if you would have any other demon traits; that is if you wanted to find out. It would be harmless; I would only need to use my telepathy to find the hidden doors from your demon side in your mind."

"I'll have to think about that and speak to Eric too, this affects him as well, and I'd like him to be part of my decision. That's something else I wanted to ask you about to. I asked Eric to claim me, in Vampire terms, which he has. Technically speaking I'm_ his_ human forgetting the fact I'm actually a Fairy," I said rolling my eyes. Mr. C chuckled at me, and I continued, "...but does he need to file any paperwork with the Council or the AVL about that?"

"You have no need to worry about that, I suspect Eric will contact me about that soon enough. He has a blood claim over you at this moment so it is not vital that the paperwork is filed straight away. No one can take you from him as it stands at the moment without the threat of final death."

"Oh right. That covers that then," I replied with a smile, "shall we get signing these papers that Niall needed me to sign while you are here? I have plenty of time left if you are ok to stay?"

"Yes, just let me get the papers out."

I continued to talk to him as he went through his briefcase to find what he was looking for, "So if you are a few generations up and across would that kind of make you a really distant Uncle?"

"That's exactly right," he replied with a grin.

"So I can call you Uncle? You don't have to say yes. I have very little family left in this realm and it's just nice to know I have just had one…I mean two," gesturing to Diantha, "added to the numbers." I had my nervous Sookie smile in place at the possibility of his rejection.

"Of course," he leaned in closer to whisper, "as long as I get to call you niece." A huge grin spread across his face that was infectious, turning my nervous smile into a genuine grin.

"So _niece_ here I have the documents for your signature. This will make you the legal owner of the company's that Niall has passed on to you. Here are the documents to Bright Industries LTD, the medical company that Niall owned. They do mostly medical research for human purposes, but behind that, they research and make supplies for the Fae in this realm. One such product that they sell for distribution are the specially made thin gloves that protect the skin of the Fae against iron. Just sign on the second and last page and it's officially yours." He handed me the documents and a pen to sign my name on the papers. "Once all these papers are filed and documented, you will receive all the relevant information by courier about office space, pay roll, staffing information, and of course company credit cards."

I initialled and signed all the places he gestured to, which appeared to be almost every page there was. He explained that I needed to initial every page of the contract so that there were alterations after I'd already signed it. I trusted him with this, or course I did, but at least I really did have nothing to worry about.

I had of course known I would get credit cards for the companies I would now own. Bright Industries did a lot of important work and research in the human realm, and was a big money maker for Niall; it was expected that I would need to purchase supplies for the functionality of the company. As far as I knew there was also a company car waiting for me at the head office in Shreveport. I hoped it wasn't anything to flashy, something normal would do. It would be nice to have a new car even if I would only drive it for specific company use.

I signed the documents where I needed to and Mr. C passed me the documents to the clothing Boutique that Niall was giving me to sign too. It didn't escape my notice either that not only was I being given this huge company, a company car, but also a clothing store I would have full access to for my own clothing needs. Niall had really thought it through, and really I couldn't wait to get a new wardrobe. After experiencing the type of clothing that I wore in Faery, in all honesty I wasn't looking forward to going back to my old wardrobe. Sure sun dresses, jeans and t-shirts were fine; but, that was part of the old Sookie, the part I was trying to shed.

After signing everything I needed to, we said our goodbyes and agreed to still meet on Tuesday after I'd returned home. I hugged him goodbye and Diantha too, and asked that she come with him to our meeting so that I could see her again.

I made my way back to the room that I'd stayed with Eric in last night, passing the Were's who were guarding the door. I wondered if the palace was warded by witches because the only security that I could make out for protecting the Vampires during the daytime were the guards posted at the door to the stairs and the guards that patrolled the hallways below. I filed that information away to ask Eric about later.

It was close to three in the afternoon and seeing as I would most likely be up late tonight with the informal gathering that Aeneas had organised, I thought it best that I got some sleep before I had to get ready.

I entered the chamber, dropping the 'human' glamour I held over myself, revealing my Fairy features; it didn't take much effort to hold or release the glamour anymore. I was using my glamour more and more, and regularly releasing the glamour at night. The practice definitely helped, but I had a feeling that Eric's blood, whatever ancient magic his blood held, gave my spark the kind of strength and control I needed so that glamour, control on my scent, my telepathy now seemed effortless.

I stripped off my clothes, folded them and placed them on the chair in the corner of the room. My Viking looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I know that technically he was dead, but still, he looked beautiful to me. He could be vicious and brutal when he needed to be, but when he was with me, I saw _him_. I only saw Eric; not the Sheriff. I couldn't get enough of him and this pull towards him that seemed to be there for both of us I wasn't going to fight; I was going to embrace it and let it take us where ever we were meant to be.

He still hand his arm stretched out over my side of the bed, so I slipped under the covers and snuggled into his side with my head on his shoulder and my hand resting on his chest, right over where is heart was. It might not beat, but I still felt it was there, for me.

Feeling a little like making trouble I let the control on my scent slip a little. It would of course be like poking an angry bear, but I trusted him not to hurt me, and it would be a nice wake up for me (and him) I was sure of it.

"Sookie…" a sultry voice called to me. I was in the middle of a deep sleep, but the voice stirred my consciousness and I smiled, remembering what I had done before falling asleep.

"Min felika…wake up for me."

_Eric_.

I was lying on my stomach, and I felt his weight on top of me; he was straddling my thighs locking me onto the bed.

"Hmm Eric what are you doing?" I asked in the best fake sleepy voice I could muster.

"I think you know…" he grabbed my wrists and held them to the bed over my head, "…exactly what I'm doing." His head came down to the curve of my neck were he nuzzled his nose, "…I think…" he breathe out and a groan vibrated through his chest, "…you intended for this to happen." His tongue snaked out and slid from my shoulder to under my ear; he slipped it into the shell of my lobe and then whispered, "What do _you_ think I'm doing sweet Sookie?"

"Sweet Jesus." I muttered under my breath.

He clasped both my wrists in one hand and brought his now free hand to grip my hip in place; leaving small kisses all over the side of my neck, across my nape, and onto the other side. I felt a pulse of energy shoot up my spine, causing me to whimper as Eric grinded his erection into the valley of my backside and my own arousal pooled between my thighs.

"Gods Sookie you smell divine. We are going to be late to the party, because I am not letting you out of bed just yet, and I find myself feeling…rather hungry." His nose nuzzled into my neck again. His tongue came out to lick the spot he wanted, a loud moan escaping my mouth.

He moved his legs so that they were in between mine, and used his knees to nudge my legs apart, so that I was spread out for him like a feast on display at a banquet.

Using his blunt teeth he playfully bit my skin and pulled a little, "I won't go easy on you," he released my hip and I felt his hand go lower, where he abruptly thrust two fingers into me, checking if I was ready. He whispered in my ear, "Just as well you are already so wet for me Sookie."

I closed my eyes and swallowed _hard_. This wasn't going to be nice and gentle; this was going to be hard and fast. Exactly what I had intended; what I needed. I felt him tease my entrance with the head of his hard length.

"So warm…so soft." He crooned.

Without any warning in one sure hard stroke he thrust into to the hilt. "Oh my god Eric." Again I felt his blunt teeth playfully biting at my skin as he pulled out of me only to drive hard length back into me. He gave me no time to adjust to him, but I was _so_ ready and _so _needy, I didn't need it. His free hand was again gripping my hip pulling me up slightly so my ass was raised in the air by a fraction. He held himself still for the briefest moment trying his hardest to regain control, giving me a chance to adjust to his length. I lifted my hips a little to move back onto him.

_Thwack _his hand came down on my backside. I sucked in a breath; stunned for a moment. I felt the sting when his hand connected with my flesh, but as quickly as I felt the pain it morphed into something else, a wave of pleasure ripped through me and I felt my muscles clench and release, in anticipation of him, desperately trying to pull him back into me.

"I did not tell you to move," he rubbed his hand over his warning mark; my skin was warm and his hand was cool. The effect it had on me was unreal.

_Oh my God he spanked me…oh god Eric do it again…_I silently begged him.

I couldn't make my lips move to ask him. What would he say? What would he think of me? What did I think of me?

I still couldn't move my hands, and while he has still rubbed the spot where he had spanked me he leaned into me and whispered, "I think you liked that my naughty Fairy. I felt your lust, your _need_ intensify."

_Oh god that voice_, I moaned loudly; he already knew I wanted it again.

_Thwack_ he brought his palm down on my other cheek, and my traitorous mouth whimpered in approval, "Do _not_ move." He reached up and took both my arms pulled them behind my back; my hands fell limply across my lower back and he grasped onto my upper arms with both hands, using me for leverage as he drove himself back into me so hard that I think I yelped. Over and over again he pushed himself into me, tormenting me with the pleasure that rocked through my body, taking everything he could from me, everything I willingly gave him. I could do nothing but take it, the absolute physical connection we had was beyond anything I'd ever experienced. I felt almost euphoric at the thought that my body alone was giving him this much pleasure.

My screams of satisfaction and the wet sounds of our intimate connection filled the room. I could feel my climax building, quickly. Eric dropped a hand from my upper arm and grabbed hold of my ass cheek and squeezed roughly while still impaling his hard length into me, slick with my own arousal. Eric's forehead came down to rest on my shoulder trapping my arms between us.

"Mitt hjärta…knulla…" (My heart…Fuck…) His hand left my ass and he slipped his arm between me and the bed, he pulled me roughly up against his chest. One arm holding me just under my breasts, pushing them up locking me in place. His other free hand came down between my thighs, pressing two fingers into my folds, circling my clit, while he continued to pound himself into me. My arms now free dropped to my sides and gripped his thighs to keep balance.

"Cum with me Sookie." And at that he plunged his fangs into my nape. My head fell back onto him; a succession of expletives and screams escaped me while my body convulsed and contracted around him. Bright lights flashed before my eyes as I felt Eric tense up and tighten his hold on me while he released himself inside me. He slowed down his movements, still suckling at my neck. I raised my hand up to his face behind me, and ran my fingers into his hair, twisting and tugging at his tendrils a little.

"Mm mm…" he moaned, retracting his fangs, and licking at the wound. "Fuck Sookie," he murmured, collapsing onto the bed on his side bringing me with him.

I just closed my eyes and relished being with my Viking in his arms. Nothing mattered to me right then.

"That was…"

"Amazing." I finished for him.

"Did i hurt you?" His voice was full of concern.

"No, not at all. That was out of this world."

"Not even when I spanked you Sookie?" I could even hear the smirk in his voice.

I flushed, I knew my face would be red if I looked in a mirror right now, I cleared my throat, "Erm, no not even then. I…I kind of…liked it?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. I did like it, and while I knew he'd done it the second time because _he__ ha__d known_ that I had liked it, I wasn't sure what he actually thought about it.

I could feel his chest starting to vibrate around me, while he chuckled, "Sookie, its ok that you liked it. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. So my wicked little Fairy likes to be spanked. I'll remember that my sweet. Do not worry." My face flushed crimson I was sure of it since I could feel it burning.

"We should probably get up Eric. We need to start getting ready for this party that Aeneas told us about." I said, trying to swiftly change the subject.

He got out of bed, came around to my side of the bed at vampire speed, and roughly pulled me from between the sheets and threw me over his shoulder; I screamed out in shock.

"Eric! Fuck! Put me down!" I almost screeched at him.

He turned his face into my hip and bit into me playfully with his blunt teeth and I screamed again when his cool hand landed on my ass.

"Now now Sookie, watch your language. I'm only taking you to our shower; be a good girl and I will not have to punish you."

I couldn't help it; I whimpered. _Holy Mother of…pull yourself together Sookie!_

It didn't take us long to shower. I refused his advances to get down and dirty again because I was pissed at myself for being turned on at his light-hearted comments about punishing me. Well not pissed at myself, just slightly irritated. Irritated that he could know me so well; I knew the bond would give him insider information on _his_ Sookie, and I suppose in the end it was good. He wouldn't have to poke and prod me with questions like most men would have to, but it didn't stop me from being annoyed though.

The dress I had chosen for tonight was a red shift dress that cinched in at the waist, had a slight puff to the sleeves and was about mid-thigh in length. The shoes I had picked out, nude open toed sling back pumps were slightly higher than I would normally wear, but I wanted to try them to get used to the height. They'd been a gift from Claudine when I had been in Faery. Under the dress I had a red matching lace bra and panties set that I was sure wouldn't survive the night under Eric's talented hands.

I got dressed while Eric was in and out of the bathroom and making phone calls. I had just leaned down to put my other shoe on when I saw Eric's very expensive looking shoes appear in the bathroom doorway, I stood up and watched as he looked me over, pulling his phone from his ear to snap it shut. He had yet to put on a shirt; it wasn't easy to pull my gaze from his beautiful chest to look at his face for his reaction.

"Min Felika, I do not think it is a good idea for you to wear _that _tonight." He said with his eyebrows furrowed. I wondered what he was confused about.

I chuckled at his expression, "Why ever not Eric?" I asked with a smirk forming on my lips.

"Well…for one thing…well you…" I coughed, clearing my throat to get his attention from my legs, which seemed to make him stutter. I smiled at him when his eyes reached mine, picking up my silver clutch bag from the bed. It didn't have much in it; a phone, a few dollars, but I found it comfortable to have a bag of some kind just to keep something in my hands.

"Shall we get going Eric?"

He merely nodded his head and reached into the closet to retrieve a perfectly, crease-free blood red dress shirt which matched my dress. How convenient of him. He left the top few buttons undone, and forwent a formal tie.

"Yes, of course let's make our way to the pool room. You look…divine Sookie," he stepped closer to me and took my chin in his hand, caressing me gently with his fingers, "You always do, but tonight you look like a Goddess, _my_ Goddess." He kissed me, softly, chastely; my eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment as our lip drew together, an electrical charge seemed to fill the room. A soft sound of satisfaction left my lips, and when his hand moved from my chin to cup my cheek; I leaned into his touch.

"Come min lilla älva, if we hurry we will not be as late as I had thought." His hand left my cheek, grazed down my side and those delightfully talented fingers intertwined with my own.

When we reached the pool room, where the King was holding our little informal gathering, there was already a few vampires milling around. I spotted the Vampire we had met yesterday, Rasul, in the far corner talking with another male vampire and a female Were. I only knew what they were of course, as I constantly scanned the room with my mind.

After seeing that Aeneas was nowhere to be found, Eric grasped my hand in his and led me over to where Rasul was conversing.

"Rasul." Eric only nodded his head in greeting.

"Sheriff." Rasul acknowledged in return.

"The King has not yet made an appearance?" Eric inquired.

"No, there was some activity on the grounds tonight but, I've not been made aware of the situation yet." He raised an eyebrow at Eric when he revealed that information. It seemed significant, that look, as if he were passing a hidden message.

"Thank you Rasul. Thalia is with Aeneas?"

"As far as I know; I have been told no different."

We mingled for a while after that exchange of words. Eric introduced me to various Vampires and Were's that were on Aeneas staff, and a few that were just invited guests. Those that I could read through my telepathy weren't giving off any malicious thoughts so far, so at least I had something good to tell Aeneas, should he ask.

Just as I was thinking that, Aeneas himself strode into the pool room.

"Eric, a word please; bring Ms. Brigant with you." It was an order not a request and as quickly as he made the order he was out of the room again; and, at the words 'Ms. Brigant' I heard intakes of breath, and 'Oh!' all around the room. Thanks Aeneas. I knew my presence or the knowledge of who I was couldn't be held back for much longer being that everyone knew of a '_Ms. Brigant, Princess of the Sky Faeries_' in the first place. But I wasn't expecting my first 'outing' to be…well…like _that_.

Eric was tugging my hand, gently leading me out of the room in the direction Aeneas had gone. Once outside of the doors we were again in the court yard area that seemed central to the main buildings on the property. Aeneas stood tall and regal, dressed in the blackest of suits that fit him like a glove, with a matching black dress shirt, open at the top showing a hit of what lay underneath. He had three of his Vampire guards with him.

"Eric. I have some unsettling news for you and Sookie," he stepped forward and took my free hand in both of his; caressing them gently like I was a delicate flower. I already had a bad feeling; this wasn't right…something wasn't….I looked up at Eric in panic and he took my hand in his, snaking his now free hand around my waist, pulling me into his side which gave me a measure of comfort.

"I know of the Vampire that you both found at your property not long after you returned from Faery Sookie. After arranging for your trip here, I took it upon myself to send guards to your home to keep it under watch while you were gone. I know you have yet to have a witch put any wards up around your home. I had not put any Were guards on daytime rotation, only two Vampires for the evening…" he paused, letting me absorb the information. Guards, at my home, ok, "When my guards arrived there tonight there were already two vampires _in_ your house…"

"What? In my house? How could they get in my house?" I cut him off before he could finish.

"…They had taken someone there who went in, and then could give them the invitation to enter, so they could search your home."

Eric's hand tightened around my waist.

_Someone…they took someone…oh my god please…no!_

"Your brother Jason was half drained and under their influence when my guards got to the house," the King continued. At hearing the news, Eric's hands grasped my small hand a little tighter, trying to comfort me.

My knees gave way; my entire body felt numb. I had that feeling again, that one where you are under water, and everything goes fuzzy, and your hearing gets all muffled. Eric caught me before I collapsed onto the ground.

"No, oh god Jason…where is he? Oh god…" my voice trailed off, my eyes clouded over, and I glanced up to Aeneas' face.

"I instructed my guards to bring him here; he is resting. He is very weak and will require a lot of rest, food, and fluids or so our doctor on site tells me. But he will be fine Sookie. The guards got there in time to stop anything further from happening. I'll take you to see him now."

I felt dazed, like time wasn't quite working properly. I looked from the King and up to Eric. His eyes held something, I wasn't sure what it was, but beneath the surface I could see the storm building. The sea in his eyes thrashing and swirling; anger ready to be unleashed.

He held me up with both his hands keeping me steady, one hand came up to cup my face, his thumb softly stroking my cheek and wiping away my silent tears.

"Mitt Hjärta, do not cry. You are safe here. Your kin is safe here. Nothing will happen to you; I will forever make sure of that." He drew me into his arms, giving me the comfort and possessive protection I needed, the implication of his '_forever_' lost to me at that moment.

"T-take me to Jase…p-please." I whispered and sobbed into his chest.

He reluctantly let me go, and we followed Aeneas into the main building where we were staying. Except where we would normally stop and go downstairs, Aeneas led us past a couple more doors; past beautiful paintings and light fixtures, and came to a stop outside a door that held my injured brother inside.

Aeneas opened the door and stepped to the side to allow me through first. With Eric still holding my hand I walked into what was a sitting room. Jason was laying on one of the sofas to the side of the room, near an open fire place. From what I could see of him, his clothing was tattered and all bloodied. There was a thick blanket covering his legs. My hand automatically went to my face, covering my mouth before I could let out a choked sob, my shoulders caving in and shuddering as my tears fell. _Oh god Jason_.

Eric embraced me as much as he could to give me support and comfort. It hadn't occurred to me until now that he was feeling every emotion I had gone through, through our blood tie. I couldn't fathom how he was handling my erratic feelings and holding back his anger from ripping apart the Vampires that had gone into my home and riffled through my things. Their scent would be everywhere.

Jason woke up hearing my quiet sobs, and raised his head to see who it was. There was a female Vampire in the room with us who I didn't recognise.

"Sook? That you?" he asked weakly as he tried to focus on me.

I strode over to him and knelt at the side of the sofa and took his hand in mine.

"Yeah I'm here Jase. God, are you ok? I'm so sorry, Jase, I can't believe they did this to you." I must have been a mess as tears streaked down my face. I was sure that I looked like a raccoon, having darks circles under my eyes as my mascara ran down my face. It was also taking a lot of energy to hold the control on my scent as well and the glamour on my appearance. All the emotion and crying had taken its toll on me and my Fairy gifts were going to suffer with my lack of energy. Losing control of my scent would certainly not be good in this room at all, and neither would losing my glamour. It made me feel edgy.

I didn't want to start panicking or flee from the room; someone would surely ask why I was acting shifty. I looked up to Eric to see what he was doing, which as it turned out was silently questioning Aeneas on the Vampires who were at my home. Of course I could hear them; Aeneas and this other Vampire didn't know that, neither did Jason.

"Yeah Sook, I'm doin' ok. Feelin' better than before; that was some crazy shit. This lady here gave me her blood to heal me sis." He stated clear as anything as he smiled up at her, even near death my brother was always the flirt. Eric spun around to look at the three of us when he heard what Jason had said.

"You gave him your blood, Thalia?" Eric asked almost wide eyed. I wasn't really sure what to say. I was barely holding onto my Fairy glamour; Jason had been attacked and saved by vampire blood and Thalia's blood at that! I had just met Godric's sister and all I could think of was that I needed to get out of this god damn room.

"Yes, Aeneas instructed me to do what was necessary to save Mr. Stackhouse. So I did what was necessary." She looked down at me and looked almost hesitant or possibly even worried.

My breathing started to come fast and shallow and my eyes darted around the room searching for something; I wasn't sure what. My hand came up to my chest as if to calm my own breathing down, but it wasn't working. Two strong arms wrapped around me and I heard Eric...somewhere…

Everything was foggy and heavy and I couldn't make out where Eric was, and I really wanted Eric. I think I tried calling for him…I could hear murmuring somewhere, but it was hard to reach. I felt like the world was spinning and I was losing my grip, and I couldn't see my way to the surface.

Then my whole world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So Sookie had had some rather disturbing news, she'll get some more unsettling information in the next chapter, but it will be her making. I'm thinking of doing another Eric POV soon…ish…I'm not sure, I'll see what reviewers say!**

**Hit the button, leave me some sugar**


	11. I Belong To You

**A/N So here is Eric's point of view, We start off from Aeneas requesting their leave of the party so there is a little repeat at the start but not much, you are privy to Eric's feelings in this either way.**

**There is a large lemon at eh end of this chapter. The entire lemon is not beta'd, I had this written out whilst The rest of the chapter had its work over with Team Jane, so any mistakes grammar or spelling are my own. **

**This is the longest chapter in BOTR so far. Eric just seems to keep talking when I'm writing him.**

* * *

><p>How much pain has cracked your soul<p>

How much love would make you whole

You're my guiding lightning strike

I can't find the words to say

They're overdue

I've traveled half the world to say

I belong to you

I belong To You – Muse

* * *

><p>"Eric, could I have a word please; bring Ms. Brigant with you."<p>

Aeneas left as quickly as he came in. Sookie seemed a little lost in her thoughts so I pulled on her hand to shake her out of her reverie. I led her outside with me to the central gardens where Aeneas stood proud with his Royal Guards. This did not bode well, Rasul had already mentioned there had been activity in the palace this evening; calling on myself and Sookie signified something much more serious than I had envisioned.

"Eric, I have some unsettling news for you and Sookie," He took a step forward and took Sookie's hand in his; I suppressed my slight irritation at the gesture. He knew the boundaries and I immediately presumed the situation directly affected Sookie. Aeneas was offering her comfort before even delivering the news. I could feel Sookie's emotions stirring, and her heart rate picked up considerably. Taking her hand and placing it in my other hand, I wrapped my free hand around her waist and pulled her into my side.

"I know of the Vampire that you both found at your property not long after you returned from Faery Sookie. After arranging for your trip here, I took it upon myself to send guards to your home to keep it under watch while you were gone. I know you have yet to have a witch put any wards up around your home. I had not put any Were guards on daytime rotation, only two Vampires for the evening…" he stopped, giving her time to adjust to his information, his eyes briefly flickered up to mine, I nodded for him to continue, "…when my guards arrived there tonight there were already two vampires in your house." I registered the shock in Sookie at the same time I felt my own. If Vampires had been in her property, somebody had to have let them in; these hostile Vampires would have taken someone close to her to get the invitation.

"What? In my house? How could they get in my house?"

"They took someone there who could give them the invitation so they could search your home."

I knew this information was coming. It could only be someone close to her, someone who had an intimate tie with the property. That itself could only mean two people; Tara or Jason. I could feel her panic building. Fleetingly I worried about her shields, the control of her scent, and her Fae glamour. This was going to be a hard shock for her, and I wondered how her Fae gifts would hold up if she lost her focus on them.

"Your brother Jason was half drained and under their influence when my guards got to the house."

I squeezed her hand a little to give her reassurance; her shock and panic spiked through the blood tie and I felt her body slacken in my grip on her waist. I leaned forward, threading my arm behind her knees and swept her up in my arms before she could fall to the ground.

"No, oh god Jason…where is he? Oh god…" her voice trailed off. I could smell her tears and watched her beautiful face as they built up in the corner of her eyes. She looked up to Aeneas.

"I instructed my guards to bring him here; he is resting. He is very weak and will require a lot of rest, food, and fluids or so our doctor on site tells me. But he will be fine Sookie. The guards got there in time to stop anything further from happening. I'll take you to see him now."

Her emotions were like a freight train plowing through me and I fought with the blood tie to suppress them. It felt unusually strong. I have not had a full blood bond before so I could not make comparisons to the strength of just a blood tie. Neither had I, in my entire Vampire lifetime, exchanged blood with a human or Fairy for that matter more than once; definitely not with a Fairy ever. I pondered whether I was able to feel her strong emotions in the same way she had felt my anger over the Vampire we had apprehended at her home earlier in the week.

I only hoped that Aeneas guards had taken the Vampires in hand and not ended their existence. I wanted the chance to question them, make them suffer. Their scent would be all over her home; everywhere I would smell another, on all her things. Her space and home had been invaded and violated. I would tear them limb from limb to get what I needed and make their miserable end one of pain and suffering.

The smell of her falling tears brought me out of my thoughts.

"Mitt hjärta, do not cry. You are safe here. Your kin is safe here. Nothing will happen to you; I will forever make sure of that." I drew her into me, trying to comfort her the best way I could. Not having a full blood bond with her made this difficult. I would be able to actually offer her calming and comforting emotions that truly would help her. I was rewarded for my efforts when the blood tie showed her calming, only ever so slightly, but it was working at least.

"T-take me to Jase…p-please." She whispered into my shirt. I put her feet down on the floor, and we followed Aeneas with her hand in mine.

We went past the door that led to the underground chambers and came to a stop three doors down. This I knew was a guest suit, which had a sitting room and two bedrooms with their own bathrooms. Aeneas opened up the door for her and stepped to the side to allow her over the threshold.

I walked into the room with her and I could feel her emotions spiking again. It was frustrating for me that I could do nothing but watch this scene unfold and only provide her with physical comfort when I could do so much more if we had more than this damn blood tie; being able to send her calming emotions would have helped.

Sookie brought her hand up to her face as her sobbing began to take over, so I pulled her into me a little tighter, trying to give her reassurance. Her feelings were playing havoc with the control I had on my anger. All I wanted to do was demand answers from Aeneas, hoping that he had the Vampires in question in holding; I wanted retribution.

Sookie's brother woke upon hearing her crying and she went to his side, chocking out an apology. I could feel the remorse and guilt in the bond, but I could not entirely grasp the reason for it. This was not her fault; she did not inflict his injuries, and there was no need for her guilt. Sookie was mentally blaming herself for this situation, and her own Fae nature.

I could feel her energy lagging in the blood tie and if she exerted herself any longer I feared that her Fae glamour would drop, or she would lose control of her scent. This would be a problem. I had not spoken with Aeneas or Thalia about her gifts and I had no intention of doing so. Although we were very close as Vampire 'families' went, this was something that both Sookie and myself needed to discuss together. I did not want for her gifts to be discovered in this manner.

I turned to Aeneas, while keeping some focus on the blood tie for any sudden changes.

"What happened?"

"I sent Thalia over to the Stackhouse property this evening and when she arrived with another guard, Alvarez, they found two Vampires searching through Sookie's home for something, I do not know what yet. Thalia and Alvarez captured them and did what they could for Jason at the house. They called me to request further instruction. I ordered them both to bring in the Vampires for questioning and to do what was necessary to save Mr. Stackhouse."

"_Th__is lady here gave me her blood to heal me sis."_ Jason's voice distracted me from my conversation with Aeneas.

"You gave him your blood Thalia?" my eyes flittered from Thalia to the King. Of course she did, he told her to do whatever was necessary.

Sookie's breathing started to become erratic, and her heart rate picked up even more than before. She was panicking unnecessarily because she was overly tired, and her emotions were all over the place. Her energy was about to hit rock bottom.

"Yes, Aeneas instructed me to do what was necessary to save Mr. Stackhouse. _So_ _I did what was necessary_." I watched her looked down at Sookie with something akin to concern on her face.

_You are safe here. Your kin is safe here. Nothing will happen to you; I will forever make sure of that__._

I tried to send her something through the blood tie. I knew it would not work, but I tried nonetheless. Her hand came up to her chest as though she was trying to calm her own breathing, and I saw her eyes darting around the room as though she were looking for something. I noticed her body going limp and moved with speed to gather her to me before she could collapse.

I could smell the subtlest change in her scent and I knew that I had to get her out of there as soon as possible.

"I will remove her to my chambers Aeneas. I will call you when she is settled; she needs rest." The words came out so fast I wasn't sure I had spoken them myself.

"Go Eric, I will await your call because I have more information you need to be aware of." He looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. He was going to inform me of more information regarding the Vampires he found at Sookie's home tonight. He would undoubtedly have smelt the chance in Sookie's scent, although only subtle, he would have caught it.

I had us back to our chamber in the next moment. Sookie had since fallen unconscious and I had no idea what had happened. Her emotions were zigzagging all over the place and I almost felt as if something else was there, something new in the tie, reaching out from her.

Closing my eyes I focused hard on the tie, reaching out with my mind across the connections I had. Sookie's tie to me was shielded by brilliant white sparks, tendrils of light which wrapped around the strands of our tie. I had no idea what this meant and I had no time to find out either. Things needed to be done tonight, this new revelation could wait.

I placed her in our bed, and quickly got her changed out of her dress and into a camisole and shorts set she had brought with her. I had to discuss the vampires with Aeneas, and I didn't want her waking uncomfortable. I left her a note on the side table in case she did wake up. Her body need to catch up, and regain her energy. She had not lost her glamour in the room, but she had been close, right on the edge of losing control.

I changed out of the suit I had been wearing. If I was going to meet with these vampires downstairs I needed something that wouldn't show up a lot of blood because I wouldn't want Sookie privy to the sight of me covered in blood. Carefully I picked out the ideal ensemble for torturing; a black T-shirt, black jeans which I tucked into the tops of my black shitkicker boots, and my black leather jacket.

I left Sookie with a kiss to her forehead and went to find Aeneas. He was in his office dismissing the guards he had with him tonight.

"They are going to guard the doors at Mr. Stackhouse's room and also Sookie's room. If she wakes up we will be the first to know." Not even looking up from his papers. He finished up signing the last of his documents and looked up while I took a seat in front of his desk.

"So tell me more about these fucks who invaded her home." I could not disguise the anger in my voice from Aeneas.

"I have no idea where they came from or what their intentions were, Eric. They remain silent to my charms," he gave me a wicked smirk, "I know you have more expertise in this area than myself; I've never been one for torture and violence. I will allow you some time with them."

"I am grateful Aeneas."

"There is one thing; we have an idea of who they are working for, or rather we have narrowed it down to a specific group."

"If they are not talking, how have you discovered this information?"

"Because of their smell; they stink to high heaven of Fairies Eric."

_Fucking Faeries. _

I had no idea what they wanted with Sookie, or why. I had no idea of the politics in Faery nor did I have a way of contacting Niall and asking him. The only thing I could do to get that information was to ask Sookie, and that would have to wait until she had rested.

Aeneas led me down to the cells where he had the vampires kept under guard. The stench as I entered almost burned at my nostrils; it was foul. The stink of vampire skin burning from silver was not pleasant to say the least.

"There are limits Eric. I do not want them to meet their death yet. Although she may deny she wants it, your Fairy may want that task for herself. I am not saying she will, I would just like for you to give her the choice." I couldn't quite believe what Aeneas was suggesting but even I could not deny she was more Fairy now than she had ever been. She may very well want her own vengeance.

I gave him a nod, and he directed us to the end of the hall. Each door along the way undoubtedly held a prisoner for one reason or another. Any dispute in the kingdom that could not be resolved by the area Sheriffs ended up in the Kings Court and these prisoners were brought under his authority.

At the very end of the white painted hall he stopped us at the last two doors; one on either side of the wide hallway.

"They are currently staked to a St. Andrews cross in their respective rooms. Silver stakes of course."

As he informed me I removed a pair of black leather gloves from my breast pocket and pulled them on to protect my hands from what I was about to do to both vampires.

"You have an hour Eric. I do not want you getting distracted and leaving Sookie for too long…"

I interrupted before he could continue, "I will not Aeneas. Sookie is...important to me. I will see to her when I am done here. It will not take me long I can assure you that."

I wanted a name. Just a name; whoever it was they were working for had no idea of the fate that lie in front of him if he wanted to take Sookie away from me. That was not going to happen. I had promised her, safety, forever with me. _You are safe here. Your kin is safe here. Nothing will happen to you; I will forever make sure of that__. _The meaning of what I had said to her at that moment lost in a haze of panic, fear and confusion.

I reached out to open the first door on my left and entered the room. It was a large spacious room with shelves for tools and cupboards of instruments; all there for my use to get a name from this vile excuse of a vampire life.

On the far side of the wall, was a blonde hair Vampire. Chained at the waist to the centre of the St. Andrews cross, and staked via each limb to each corresponding prong of the cross. His head hung limply from his shoulders. Aeneas had given him a work over, but not enough for my liking. He had healed and now he would be on the receiving end of my _charms_.

"Well well well. I did not think I would be seeing you again. I thought you had been sent off to Europe. Or did you returned for a conjugal visit with your Maker?" I sneered at the pathetic creature. I recognised him the moment I entered the room.

"Fuck you Eric."

"Aw Andre as much as I love the invitation the only person I'll be fucking tonight is Sookie." I replied as I walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out the tools I needed.

"It's all her fucking fault in the first place. This whole situation is just a fucking disaster all for a goddamn gash in a sun dress. What the fuck is so fantastic about Sookie fucking Stackhouse."

"If Sophie Anne had not been such a frivolous, wasteful, and desperate little bitch, none of this would have happened. She was so desperate to fulfil her fairy tale, her demented idea of walking in the sun that she would have stopped at nothing to get it."

Beside the cupboard I was standing in front of was a tall table on wheels. Blue tissue paper lined the chrome top, and I could see blood splatters where it had not been properly cleaned. I placed my tools on top of the table and wheeled it over to the cross.

"Now just so we are clear Andre, I want a name. The one you work for. Just a name and this can all be over."

"Go fuck yourself Northman." He was confident I'd give him that. But there was an edge to his voice, one that hinted at just a little fear.

I picked up the surgical knife and a strap with a buckle and walked up to Andre so that I was in his line of vision. Grabbing a handful of his hair I wrenched his head up and back and used the strap to secure his head to the cross. I wanted to see him, and I wanted him to see what was coming. Leaning forward I whispered in his ear, "Once I start I won't stop until you give me a name, just a name. That's all I want from you."

Using the knife I began to cut patterns through his skin, on his arms, joining up the lines and removing the skin that came loose. Once I removed the skin I picked up a tub of salve that I'd put on the table. This salve had silver particles and was apparently the new revolutionary skin cream for women. Also perfect for my needs.

I applied the cream onto the exposed muscle, making sure that new skin would not grow where I had removed it from. I continued my assault on Andre's body through his screams and whimpers. I had already told him I would not stop until I heard a name.

Once that task was complete, I went ahead and removed his nails.

He cried out over and over. I would not show mercy to this mockery of a Vampire. He was once Sophie Anne's child, but nothing more than a pet, pushed aside in favour of Hadley.

"How did it feel Andre? When Sophie practically threw you to the curb in favour of Sookie's cousin? When she sent you away, out of the country just to get you out of her sight? How did it feel to experience that rejection? Sent away by your own Maker of all people?" I sneered into his ear.

It looked like the fucking moron had been trying to take revenge on Sophie Anne's capture and sentencing even after the betrayal and rejection of his Maker.

"If Sookie had not been around this wouldn't have happened…" his screams reached record pitch as I inserted silver needles into each knuckle on his hands, "…Fuuuck…If only she'd sent me…fucking Bill Compton…stop ppleeasse…"

"I need a name Andre, and it will all be over. The best is yet to come. I haven't had this much fun, Andre, since the inquisition. I feel like I need to thank you." I smirked at the animosity and hatred that showed on his face.

I went back to the table. Looking back at Andre he looked like my own masterpiece, my own Picasso. Delicate strips of skin in various shapes and swirls lined his body, red muscle in other shapes and swirls in contrast to the alabaster flesh that I'd left on his body.

I picked up the pliers; It usually was the first thing that came to mind, but I wanted to play with that piece of shit a little first.

"Open wide my dear Andre." I pulled open his jaw by his chin and tapped on the roof of his mouth with my finger to get his fangs to drop. Without a second thought I ripped them both out and placed them in my pocket. _Earrings for Pam maybe; she never did like Andre_.

I picked up the syringe from the table and again pulled open his jaw with my hand keeping it in place as I injected the spaces where his fangs had once been with liquid silver.

"There that should take care of any regrowth. I don't know about you Andre, but if I had my fangs removed, and knew they wouldn't grow back, I'd feel almost as if my identity had been stripped from me. How does it feel? A Vampire with no fangs…" I trailed off with a dark chuckle.

I turned back to my portable table, dropping the needle back onto the tissue, lining the surface. I picked up the tools I would need next. I had hoped he would crack by now, although I'm sure he'd been through similar with Aeneas. Removing his fangs didn't seem to me like any hardship, if you are caught or captured by someone wanting information, much like our subject in question, fangs are usually the first thing to go.

I turned back to Andre; his chest was bare of any fabric. Moving over to the shelves I took a large curved knife and returned to Andre, making sure he could see what I was using. Sticking the point into his shoulder where the skin began to sizzle instantly; the knife was silver after all. I drew the knife down and across his abdomen, I continued with straight lines across, up and down his upper body creating what humans would call a heptagram. This particular shape was commonly known in the supernatural world as the Faery Star. Quite apt I thought considering the subject matter at hand and it did look quite beautiful when I'd finished; a Faery Star drawn in flesh, dripping with Vampire blood. While I completed my task, Andre screamed, whimpered and sobbed as large bloody tears stained his nauseating face.

I dropped the knife back onto the table and took something else that looked interesting. A silver ring; a silver cock ring, fucking perfect. I picked the knife back up and took them both over to Andre. Watching as he watched me, looking for any sign he might crack. I would create my own eunuch; I chuckled to myself at the thought. I held up the knife in front of him continuing to look him right in the eye. Without preamble I grasped hole of the snakes' testicles, brought my hand down with the knife and sliced them off. Harrowing screams filled the room, as Andre's head tipped up as if preying to the Gods and sobbed his undead heart out. While my hands were in the vicinity I seized his pathetic excuse for manhood and pushed the silver cock ring onto him. More screaming and sobbing filled the room.

The sounds of his pain pleasing to my ears; I might not be the one to end him but I certainly would let this time go to waste.

I took the knife back to the table and picked up my next tool. I moved towards him with confidence, sure that with this next move he would scream out the name he so desperately tried to keep to himself until now. At least if I could get the name out of Andre, I could bypass the blood and gore with the other Vampire. Although seeing who I had in this room, I had a feeling I knew who was in the other room.

I raised my hand up to his face; pulling apart the eyelids on one eye with my leather bound fingers, and slipped the eye speculum I had picked up in place. I grinned at Andre as I removed my hand, his eye staying wide open with the metal contraption I had used.

"Now Andre, I'm going to tell you exactly what I'm going to do with this eye of yours. I have a large supply here of that liquid silver I used in your mouth. My next move is going to be filling your eye socket with that very same liquid silver. It will slowly, but surely burn away your eye, leaving your socket bare and you will be blind. As you know because I'm using liquid silver the regrowth will take almost a year, depending on your feeding regime but given that you no longer have any fangs, I would guess it may take longer." I smiled at him. His eyes were darting all over the place.

"Eric ppleease, I beg of you…d-don't…" he said as I turned to the table.

"You know what I want Andre…Just say the word and it will stop."

I picked up a small glass I had filled with liquid silver. Momentarily I grimaced at the stuff, it almost felt wrong to even be in the same room as this stuff, but it served its purpose for me tonight.

I held up the glass in my hand, making sure he could clearly see what I had before I started.

"Bottoms up Andre."

Slowly I tipped the glass, giving him time to give me a name before I burnt his eye to high heaven. I could smell his fear, and anxiety; he wanted and needed to give me the name, but his anger for Sookie and loyalty to whomever it was he worked for was holding him back.

I leant down and whispered in his ear.

"I'm not going to kill you Andre; I'm just going to put you through as much pain as possible until Sookie finds it in herself to use her power on you. She is magnificent. Her light will burn you like a thousand suns from the inside out. You will get your final death; it's up to you how you get it. Give me a name and I will make it easy for you."

I tipped the glass further and watched as a single tear drop of liquid silver fell from the glass. It made a straight free fall down to his pupil, creating a tiny splash as it hit, particles settling into his iris. The moment it made contact smoke rose from the surface and a faint sizzling noise filled the room, along with Andre's screams of pain.

I tipped the glass further allowing several more drops to fall into the socket, coating his pupil once more, complete engulfing the iris and spreading out further to the whitened areas , it almost looked alien, silver eyes; I let out a sigh of satisfaction at the effect.

Screaming and begging continued to fill the room, as Andre was starting to become incoherent, his eye almost completely burnt through and the smoke would make me gag if I were not Vampire I was sure.

"Please...me…I'll give you….shouldn't have…wait wait…." I stopped my hand from tipping any further as I waited for him to say it, to give me a name.

"Breandan…its Breandan. H-he wants Sookie. He has his assassins Neave and Lochlan looking for her as we speak. T-they've had…my blood…they can track me."

_Fuck._

I filled out my phone at his words and called Aeneas I didn't even wait for him to speak, "I need your best guards in Sookie's room now!" and snapped the phone shut.

"You're a sorry fucking excuse of a Vampire you know that Andre? Tell me who Aeneas has in the other room?"

"Judith. Lorena's other child."

Well that was not what I expected. I had thought one of the Bert's, Sophie Anne's other children, would be in that room. I couldn't quite believe that Bill's ghost was hovering over Sookie yet again. My anger was at an extraordinary level, and I had to taper it down and calm myself before I woke Sookie again with my spiralling emotions.

I sped out of the room without cleaning up the mess and got to my chamber in only a brief moment. Aeneas was there waiting with several guards; the door to the room open. Only the silence of the Vampires was keeping Sookie asleep.

"Aeneas." I inclined my head in greeting.

"Eric. I take it you got a name?"

"Breandan; the Faery Prince of the Water Fae. That's all I know of him. He wants Sookie, I know of no reason why, but he wants her. He has sent Neave and Lochlan out to hunt her."

Aeneas eyes widen slightly at the news, the meaning of the assassins not lost on him or any of the Vampires that could hear our conversation.

"Andre had given them both his blood; they are tracking him. We need a witch here to ward the palace as soon as possible, I want this place on lock down, no one gets in or out until I know Sookie is secure." My anger at the situation rising again as I spoke. I almost spat out the last words.

"It is done. I have wards on the palace already, but I have a witch on her way here as we speak to strengthen the wards, and add more protection if she can. I will not let anything happen to her Eric, she is important."

He spoke as if he knew something I did not.

"What do you mean Aeneas? Tell me." I spoke as I looked into my chamber watching Sookie on our bed, her chest rising and falling with her slumber. _Mine._

Aeneas let out an unnecessary breath as he resigned himself to tell me what was on his mind.

"Six months ago I was called to a meeting in Norway. As you know I was traveling with Thalia living a carefree, political free undead life. I did not welcome the request, but I was told that it was imperative that I go to discuss members of my blood line." Aeneas hated politics; I had silently wondered why he had taken the throne for Louisiana when he'd had such a simple life traveling with Thalia. I gestured for him to continue, still keeping my eyes on Sookie.

"When I arrived at the grounds where the meeting was being held, I knew then something bigger than I thought was going on. There were High Guards everywhere," I knew exactly who he had seen; no one else had High Guards except her, "and I could feel the magic in the air from the wards protecting the mansion I was directed to. I knew then who I was being called to visit with. One of her handmaiden's approached as I came through the entrance and I was taken straight to the main hall where she took her visitors. And there she was; sitting on her throne, stooped over, wrinkled and blind as a bat. I have no idea why she didn't just call me, she has my cell." He chuckled to himself at the familiarity he has with the Ancient Pythoness.

"What wisdom did she impart on you this time Aeneas?" I was trying desperately to withhold the irritation and impatience from my voice.

"What she told me…she told me Godric had been destined to go. Nothing could have prevented it; it was his time. She informed me I was to take a Throne; when she told me that…well you can imagine my response, but I let her continue, no use shutting her up, she sees all, knows all. She said my reason for taking the Throne would be to protect Godric's son," He looked at me his eyes softening slightly, "That his _Mate _would need the protection of all in my bloodline." He paused to let me acclimate to the information.

She had seen this coming. Why did she not request to visit with me? If my bloodline was to protect my _mate_ why would she not inform me? _My mate_…Sookie…that old woman had known all this time.

I looked at Aeneas in confusion, and voiced my concerns.

"Why did she not inform me? If this concerned me, surely she should have requested to see me?"

"No Eric. When she told me everything she also said that I could not tell you anything, not until you had begun the bonding process. That it all had to fall in place without any interference."

That was the truth. Both Sookie and I felt this incredible pull towards each other, the need to bond, to take each other's blood. I had never felt as I do now, with her life running through my veins.

Aeneas watched my face as the realisation dawned on me. If he had informed me of any of this, I would have taken her from Compton long before she had gone off to Faery. And she would have despised me for it. In my need to protect her, I may have prevented any bonding from taking place.

"We need to complete the bond." I said it out loud more to myself than anyone else. I couldn't have this danger over her head and not have a full blood bond, at full raging force. I needed to know she was safe. I would not let her out of my sight, but if something were to happen, with a full Bond I would know where to find her. I would be able to calm her, help her in ways I couldn't right now.

"Yes Eric, you do. I would suggest if Sookie is up to it that you complete the Bond when she wakes. How does the blood tie feel to you? Is she anywhere near rising?" He asked; concern laced in his voice.

I reached out to the blood tie, and gently with my mind touched at the strands of the blood tie I had with Sookie. They were no longer completely wrapped up in light, but there was an additional strand to the tie, a strand of light, pulsing as if it were her heartbeat. The very moment I stroked at the strands, I felt her beginning to stir from her sleep. I had woken her up. Shocked at the revelation, my eyes snapped to Aeneas.

"She is about to wake up. I'd like for the guards to stay put in the hallway here, and I want two in the room with us. If the wards do not hold up and the Assassin's break through, she needs to be protected."

Aeneas nodded his head, the guards already taking position eight in the hall, four on either side of the door; two in the room with us. Dressed head to toe in black with stakes strapped to their thighs and automatic gun's in holsters at their chests. I had no doubt these guards were deadly in action.

I was by Sookie's side instantly; I sat by her side on the bed, stroking her hair, coaxing her out of slumber. I kept my mind on the blood tie, noticing the changes in her as she woke, seeing that she had recovered from her panic earlier in the evening.

"Eric…" She mumbled with her eyes still closed.

I bent down to her ear, "Min lilla älva, I am here. You are safe; wake up for me." I stroked my thumb across her cheek, as her eyes fluttered open. She opened her mouth to speak, but I placed a finger over her lips.

"Shhh, its ok. You are in our room. There are two guards in here with us," her eyes went wide as she looked around the room, and a small amount of worry flittered into the blood tie, "its ok Sookie, they are here for your protection; to keep you safe." I brushed her hair away from her face, and pressed my lips against hers firmly, but innocently, breathing her scent in as I did and released her. She pulled herself up towards the headboard and sat up so we could speak.

She was a mess. A beautiful mess; her hair was knotted from sleep, her skin blotchy and red in places from crying and her fierce blue eyes held unknown depths of fire and ice.

"Are you ok Sookie? I can make assumptions as to why you passed out based on the emotions you felt through the blood tie, but can you tell me what happened?" I asked her quietly while I brushed my fingers across her cheek.

"I'm ok now. I'm not really sure what happened. I could tell I was becoming overwhelmed; Jason, his injuries, my house being broken into. That's my personal space Eric! I feel violated…I don't know…someone I don't know had their dirty hands all over my things! I've been back not even a full week from Faery and already I have to contend with this shit! I feel weak…I _should_ be stronger than this…I _want_ to be strong than this!" her voice was rising with her indignation; anger clearly written on her face. She took a deep breath to calm herself to continue, "I wasn't prepared for it. The shock of knowing they'd taken Jason was one thing. Seeing his injuries was another, knowing that he'd had to take Vampire blood to live! I could have lost him. It just overwhelmed me too quickly, and then feeling my energy waning from crying too, I guess I just panicked that I wouldn't be able to," she looked around the room to the other Vampires, she wanted to tell me but couldn't, "I was afraid I would lose control of myself and panicked." She finished with a piercing look at me, trying to convey her true meaning.

She was afraid her panic would allow her to lose control of her shields, control of her glamour and of her scent. While she was sleeping it would seem, from what I'd grasped looking at the blood tie, that her Spark had taken control to help her heal. The only explanation for the light on our connection was her Spark. And now there was a strand of her Spark in our connection. I wasn't sure what to make of it.

I drew her into me, embracing her; giving her some comfort, "You _are_ strong Sookie. It was the shock that took over. You are the strongest woman I know, mitt hjärta, and I am here with you. You do not have to go through this alone."

I felt her take a few deep breaths against my chest and then she straightened her spine and looked me directly in the eye. Through the blood tie I could sense something new in her. The shock was waning quickly, exhaustion was no longer present, but instead there was determination, anger, and a fierce need for vengeance.

"Who took my brother Eric? Who invaded my house and violated my space?" She asked her voice laced with something akin to cool steel.

She went to get out of the bed, and flitted around the room picking up a new set of clothes, a couple of towels, and her toiletries bag.

"We have them downstairs in holding cells, Sookie. Two vampires from the previous regime; Andre, who I don't think you ever met, was Sophie Anne's child. He believes he is avenging her in some way. The other Vampire, again I don't think you've met her, but Bill may have told you about her." She stopped in her tracks and turned to me.

"Who? Don't tell me there's another bitch whore Maker in his family tree somewhere."

"Judith; his Vampire sibling."

"Sweet Jesus, sometimes…most of the time…I wish I'd never fucking met Bill; all he did was bring shit into my life and now he's dead and he's still bring shit into my goddamn life!" She was getting extremely angry again, but I could feel in the connection we have that she was fighting it. Wanting to be calm and level headed. In less than a breath I was in front of her, my hands cupping her face.

"But then we wouldn't have this, we would not have us." My eyes locked with hers, glacial blue beautiful eyes that seemed to pierce through to my soul. If I had one; of that I wasn't too sure of.

I brought her face toward mine, our lips touching briefly, skin barely touching skin. My tongue darted out to her bottom lip tasting her for a moment; when she slowly parted her mouth I took advantage and slid my mouth over hers. Time seemed to slip away when she was near, one kiss that seemed to last for more time than possible. Her soft warm wet skin gliding over mine in a passionate embrace; as if we knew what was ahead; taking comfort from each other and giving it in return.

She dropped the things she had been carrying and brought her hands up to tangle in my hair. Everything else was forgotten as I ran my hands over her ass and squeezed slightly. A groan escaped my throat as our tongues continued their heated caress. I lowered my hands and gripped her thighs, spreading and lifting them so she now straddled my waist. I quickly took us into the bathroom, away from the guards closing the door with my foot.

I placed her on the counter, running my hands up her sides and down again resting my hands on her parted thighs, gripping her flesh in an effort to restrain myself from going further. I broke off our kiss; _Gods it would be so easy to slip my fingers into those tiny shorts_. We had no time for this; maybe later. Yes definitely later.

"Sookie…" I groaned out, "You have no idea how hard it is to control myself around you," I leaned into her, my lips barely touching her ear as I whispered, "When I can feel the heat between your thighs…when I can smell how much you want it," I released one thigh, bring up hand up across her stomach grazing her ribs, briefly cupping her breast; the round heavy flesh, warm but, yet so soft in my palm even through her flimsy top. I squeezed a little, eliciting a whimper from her swollen lips. I moved my hand higher smoothing my way up her skin, up her neck; my fingers in her nape and my thumb on her throat. I used my thumb to gently push her chin up so her face was aligned with mine, her eyes dark with need, wanting release, some kind of relief. I used my tongue to invade her mouth again her wet skin invading my senses. After a moment I broke it off, and again whispered in her ear, "Later min lilla älva, I will turn your ass pink with my hand, and I will make you scream my name until you can no longer speak." I chuckled inwardly to myself.

I heard her gasp a small _Oh God. _I kissed her temple then her forehead, and smoothed her hair from her face.

"For now you need to shower and change. I would like to speak with you and Aeneas. You have a decision to make and two traitor Vampires to meet if you so wish."

I left her to her shower keeping the blood tie in check. There was frustration within me, anger at the situation and a need to protect and avenge her kin flowing evenly from Sookie to me. At that moment she was content to follow my lead. I wasn't sure how long that would last. I could feel her need in our connection to do something, she wasn't yet sure what she was feeling, but I knew. Tonight she would have a break through; tonight I would see my Goddess emerge from her shell completely. I was sure of it.

* * *

><p>"Ok I'm ready; tell me what's going on." She asked with a small smile.<p>

She had showered and changed. Aeneas was in the room with us and has asked the two guards to fall into position outside with the others. Her hair now dry had been put in a high pony tail which she had deftly wrapped around itself creating a messy bun. I couldn't help but admire her form. She had black skinny jeans on with a black long sleeved sweater and black ankle boots. She was dressed for a fight she thought was coming for her.

"Andre and Judith are in holding cell's on this level. Eric has already been to see the lovely Andre to gather any information he can." Aeneas sat in a chair near the vanity unit across from the bed while Sookie was perch on the end of the bed. I stood leaning against the bathroom door frame, my legs crossed with my ankles. It was a large chamber, each of us comfortable in our own space.

"What did you find out Eric?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow. She knew how I'd been able to obtain the information. She surprised me by not commenting on it.

"Only names. Breandan, Prince of the Water Faeries," her eyebrows almost rose to her hairline, "and the twins Lochlan and Neave have been sent after you. Andre gave them both his blood, so they are most likely tracking him as we speak." I felt a little surprise through our blood tie, but nothing major, her anger and determination spiked for good measure.

She rubbed both her hands over her face as if wiping away the stress, leaving the slate clean readying herself for action, "Right so I have the fucking torture twins after me, and two twisted Vampires behind bars to deal with. God damn it, why in the hell didn't Niall see this coming!" and then shouting at no one in particular she said, "Niall where the fuck are you when I need you?" She stood up at the end of the bed fists by her sides clenching them in anger; the blood tie was going crazy with her fury.

"Sookie if I may make a suggestion?" he looked at her, waiting for her nod to continue, "We have two Vampires here that need…disposing of. As king I have already declared them under sentence of final death for their part in this mess. I am giving you this task if you want it; this is your opportunity to set yourself apart from the rest, your chance to assert your position as Princess Brigant. If they meet their end at your hands, the whole palace and eventually the whole state will know of it. We do not know yet where the twins are; they are not in the city…yet. They could be in Faery for all we know so let's not be hasty and rush into anything," he turned slightly to face me, "Eric, I expect you to discuss with Sookie what we spoke about regarding the Pythoness." He raised an eyebrow at me waiting for my agreement. I inclined my head in agreement. Sookie gave nothing away, her emotions staying level apart from her obvious anger and fury I could feel. Everything else was just simmering.

"Ok if that's all for now, I will go meet with our witch in the living room to update our wards, whilst you two…talk." He stated with a smirk and left the room.

I checked to make sure the guards were still placed outside our chamber and locked the door. When I turned to face Sookie her eyebrow raised at me in question eyeing the locked door.

"We have something to discuss privately, and I would rather not have any more…interruptions." I let my eyes travel from her legs, up her thighs, grazing up her torso, past her magnificent breasts, locking on her eyes when I reached them. A slight blush bloomed on her skin.

I did not think I would need to discuss the final blood exchange with Sookie. We both felt the need to finish it. I could tell. We both needed it. All I wanted right now was to rip of those clothes and bury myself in her slick heat. I made my way over to her slowly, not bothering with my enhanced speed.

My hand came up to her hair, and gently tugged out the hair tie's keeping her hair constricted. Her blonde hair came spilling out over her shoulders and back. She raised her face to me, looking at me with confusion.

"What's going on Eric? What did Aeneas want us to talk about?" Both her hands came up to rest on my chest, spanned out as if she were preventing me from going ahead.

"Shhh we only have a short time. We can talk after." My hands threaded into her hair and I drew her to me, her lips firm and impatient on mine. I dropped one hand to the small of her back pulling her to me, pressing myself into her; allowing her to feel my hardness pressing into her stomach. My mouth capturing her whimpers and moans.

She would want to save these clothes for later so I pulled her sweater up her body and over her head and removed the contraption keeping her breast from my view. I lowered my lips to her ear.

"Let go of your glamour min älva, I want to see you."

She let it go, giving my visual access to her in all her glory. I made quick work of her boots and jeans, ripping her panties off her body. So was utterly bare before me and I had yet to remove a stitch of clothing.

"Get on the bed Sookie. On your back." I gave her no other instruction just to see what she would do, and whether or not her modesty would continue to worry her. With a smirk she thought I had not seen she made her way to the bed and hopped on, scooting herself to the back and laying her head down on the pillows. I watched her move, her lithe body swaying to and fro as she had made her way to the bed. Her sweet ass was just teasing me as she had gotten up on the bed and the brief show of her pussy as she had lifted her leg to get where she now was. It took all my strength to stay put, to not take her in that position and pound her into the bed frame.

She placed her hands by her sides not knowing where to put them, her legs lay flat on the bed and crossed at the ankles. I stood at the end of the bed allowing my eyes to drift over the body that I had claimed as mine.

"Raise your knees and spread your legs." I registered a little shock in the blood connection but I could sense her excitement and arousal at what might happen. Her eyes went wide for a second before she complied with my request.

My cock was begging to be set free from its confines at the sight before me. Sookie spread and open for me, and only me. I made my way up the foot of the bed placing my hands on her ankles smoothing the skin up her legs. Kneeling between her legs my hands and fingers made their way up and over her knees turning inward slightly and following a trail downward her inner thighs towards what awaited me at her centre; never taking my eyes off hers. Her pink lips parted and she let out a breathy moan as my thumbs came to rest at her lower lips and spread them apart.

Without breaking eye contact my mouth came in contact with her pussy, and I groaned at the taste of it. I would never get enough of her. My tongue ran flat from her entrance to her clit where I sucked it in and ran small tight circles over it. She fisted the sheets in her hands and moaned out loud at the sensation, her body grinding into my mouth seeking more friction.

I ate her like she was my last meal, fast and furiously; thrusting two fingers into her and curling them forward, touching that inner spot I knew would make her fall apart for me. Her cries of passion filled the room. My fingers sped up their movement, and when I could feel the first signs of her climax approaching I bite down gently on her clit, and sucked it into my mouth as she screamed out her orgasm, trembling and convulsing in my hands.

I sat up on my heels, removing my hands from her and made quick work of my clothes. I thrust two fingers back into her and twisted them gathering the wetness that her climax has produced. I held eye contact with her, but she broke it to watch what I was doing. Her heart rate still fluttering from what I had done to her.

I slowly took my fingers from her and brought them to my cock, coating myself in her juices.

"Do you see what you do to me Sookie? Do you see how hard you make me?" I leaned forward moving over her body and settling so my lips were almost at her ear. Still with my cock in my fist, I rubbed the head of it around her folds, around her clit and down to her entrance making sure we were both slick enough, "I'm not going to make love to you but I am going to fuck you."

I rose off her slightly, and used both my hands on her waist to flip her over as she let out a squeal. Leaning over her back from behind, I took both her hands and placed them on the rails of the headboard, gripped her hips and pulled her up so she was on her knees before me. I put both my hands on her ass cheeks kneading them and spreading her open.

"Hold on tight Sookie." Keeping one hand on her ass I used the other to line myself up to her entrance. I could feel the heat, my cock resting at her soft pliant flesh.

"Wh…" Before she could finish her thought I thrust into her so hard she screamed out at the feeling. I didn't give her a chance to adjust and I didn't hold back from her as I pounded into her over and over again. Both of my hands were gripping her hips with enough force to leave marks.

Continuous grunting, moaning and my name falling from her lips only pushed me on as I ran one hand up her spine and wrapped her hair around my fist, her back arching further as I pulled her head back with her hair.

"Oh god…Eric…more…faster." Her pleas infiltrated the orgasmic haze of my mind, as I thrust into her faster, harder, and fast enough for my hips to become a blur.

"Fuck," I pulled her up from her knees, wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her back into me. My other arm reaching to grasp her breast, the soft flushed globe filling my palm. I pinched her nipple between my finger and thumb and twisted. Her head fell back on my shoulder as she screamed out, "Do you have any idea how it feels when my cock is buried inside you? I cannot get enough of it; I'll never get enough of that tight wet pussy wrapped around my cock Sookie." I murmured into her ear. My filthy words only served to increase the lust barrelling through the blood tie from her.

I released her breast, and taking a risk that she would do it, I bit into the inside of my wrist and brought it around to her mouth. As I continued my assault on her, thrusting in and out of her with force her lips settled over the wound on my wrist and she began to drink from me, taking my blood into her.

My fangs were throbbing with the need to feed from her, itching to sink into her skin. I grazed the curve of her neck with the tips, leaving red marks in their wake. And when I settled on a spot I pushed in, taking a long pull from her vein, filling my mouth with her blood, the taste of it hitting my like a tornado.

On the first swallow the world seemed to come to a stop, as if time had slowed and nothing else around mattered. Brilliant white light slowly seeped from the both of us, tendrils and wisps of light snaking out from Sookie's skin. I didn't move, not wanting to disturb what we had started. The light streamed out of Sookie's body and came around me, wrapping us both in white light. As I continue to draw blood from Sookie, my skin begins to feel heated, my climax builds to its peak and with one last draw of blood my orgasm takes hold. As my cock is still pulsing within Sookie she continues to ride out her own orgasm and I bury my face in her hair. Inhaling her scent, breathing in the scent of the woman I love. And I tell her, hoping she will feel the same. I pull out of her and turn her around and I can feel the bond pulsing and thriving. A wide smile spreads across her face.

"Sookie...I…I love you." She already knows I feel it in the bond, her acceptance, and approval. And most of all I feel the love she has for me.

"I know Eric," her hand comes up to cup my face, "I can feel it, and…I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you loved it. And I hope the lemon went down well. It was difficult for me to write the torture, only because I find writing smut and lemons much easier. But then Writing a lemon from Erics POV was a little tough too.**

**Next chapter we have Sookie dealing with Andre and Judith!**

**Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	12. Dangerous Waters

**A/N **

**Wow this chapter really took it out of me! Trying to put myself in Sookie's shoes to describe how her scene with Andre plays out was mentally exhausting and also the most interesting to write. I really enjoy writing the stuff about her Spark, how it works for her, the way it's like an entity within her, but its very tiring!**

**Thank you to my amazing beta TeamJane as always. Hope you feel better soon and Jaxg too!**

**Not far off to go now. Some more lemons, a friendship, a big fight, and a conversation with the Old Lady to come, then we're done.**

**Disclaimer – it's not mine. Aeneas is M I N E….Every single inch of him**

**Min kärlek ****–**** My love**

**Min älva ****–**** My Faery**

**Mitt hjärta ****–**** My Heart **

**Bambola – (Italian) Doll**

**Bello – (Italian) Beautiful**

* * *

><p><em>If you lay still<em>_  
><em>_It'll all pass over__  
><em>_One move, and you're finished__  
><em>_One taste of her poison lips__  
><em>_Will take you under__  
><em>_Where you'll be silenced forever__  
><em>_- Dangerous Waters, Kosheen_

* * *

><p>I could hardly catch my breath. Making love to Eric was something else, but having him screw the living daylights out of me was entirely different. I couldn't get over the fact that I could give myself to him so completely, letting go of all my inhibitions so absolutely with him. Allowing him such control over me was empowering in its own way.<em> I<em> did these things to him; _I _made him feel this way. He held this power over me because I let go and gave it to him _willingly_. It kind of made me feel powerful; submitting to his control in that way.

He still had his arm around me, my back was to his chest, and I was still trying to catch my breath, but I could feel it all. The depth of his feelings for me was astronomical and how he would stop at nothing to protect me. I could feel my Spark pulsing within me; a new and surprising addition within it; a swirl of black and tendrils of purple reaching out, moving in perfect sync with the bright light; the black strands almost caressing and stroking the white light of my Spark. I knew this was Eric, I don't know how, but I just…_knew_. Eric was as much a part of my Spark now as I was a part of his blood. I knew there were such things as Fairy bonds, but Niall had not told me anything about them. I could only guess that he thought it was only relevant for Fairies, not for a relationship where a Vampire was involved.

His love wrapped around me like a warm blanket. I could feel it all, and I accepted it without hesitation. Eric pulled out of me and spun me around so fast I almost lost my balance if not for his strong hands. The intensity in his eyes was a look that I had seen before, but now instead of the furrow of his eyebrows, or a cloud of confusion or hesitation in his eyes, his intent was clear on what he knew.

"Sookie...I…I love you." His confession made me smile as he stuttered in an almost human-like nervousness.

My hand rose to cup his face seeing the honesty, affection, hope and most of all his all-encompassing love and devotion to me. I in turn responded with my own confession.

"I know Eric, I can feel it and…I love you too."

As soon as I had said the words his mouth came crashing down to mine and with haste he had me on my back pushed into the pillows, caging me in and protecting me within his embrace like a delicate bird that he wasn't about to let fly away.

When he finally pulled himself away from me I knew that tonight's business was about to be spoken about, and we would spend the rest of the night dealing with it. He moved to the side of me and propped himself up with his elbow, resting his head on his hand. I pulled the covers over me and turned slightly so my whole body was facing him.

"Min kärlek," his silky voice drifted over my skin as he traced down the centre of my face ever so lightly with the tip of his finger, down from my forehead, over my nose, and reaching my lips. He pulled my chin up, angling my face up to his where he softly kissed my mouth pulling my bottom lip into his, "We have a lot to discuss, and a lot to accomplish before the night is over." He stroked stray hairs away from my face and took my hand in his.

"What did Aeneas mean when he told you to tell me what you had discussed?" I asked quietly.

"Perhaps that is the first topic we should talk about. Six months ago Aeneas was called to a meeting with the Ancient Pythoness. Through visions of us, she informed him that he would need to take the throne of Louisiana, and that his bloodline, Aeneas, Thalia and myself, would need to protect my mate in the coming months. She spoke of danger that was ahead for me and my mate, and Aeneas had to see to it that he would be here to protect you with everything he had. He was told that he would not be able to inform me of any of this information until I had begun the bonding process. If he had told me, I would have taken my mate before she was ready, and a bond would quite possibly not have begun in the first place."

He looked at me with such sincerity, and I could feel his honesty and his hesitation, waiting for my reaction. I was his mate; that could hardly be denied since we were now bonded. I was the one that needed to be protected. And I could quite believe if he had been told six months ago, he would have tried his damnedest to get me to go to him, but in my state of mind at the time, I would have sent him packing, refused him. My mind and my blood were still under Bill's coercion, even though I didn't know it then. I would have rejected him in every possible way, and we would not have the bond we have now.

"I'm your mate…that sounds weird when you put it like that," I chuckled a little at the label, "I think girlfriend probably sounds a little wrong too. Feels like it's a lot more than that."

"It is; we are a lot more. Other Vampires will refer to you as my Bonded Mate. As well as that term and Princess Brigant, it's something you will have to just get used to my love." I could feel his amusement; he knew it would irk me having these titles. But he was right, I just needed to suck it up and get used to it.

"So … Breandan huh? This is big. Something huge must be going on in Faery if Breandan if trying to come after me. I kind of knew something was happening in Faery at the time, Niall was busy, sometimes seemed preoccupied. I wish Niall could have at least warned me. He had opportunity to when I visited Faery those times I went in my sleep," I let out an exasperated sigh, "I need to find a way of contacting Niall if I can't get to Faery in my rest tonight."

"Yes I agree. If Niall knows anything that can help we need to find out. Now we need to talk about the two Vampires that Aeneas had brought back from your house," My irritation went up immediately, my anger rose high, and I had this uncontrollable need to...to do _something, _I wasn't sure what though. Eric could feel it, "Vengeance. I can tell you are confused about what you are feeling Sookie. It is only right you want to avenge your kin. He was gravely injured, a major blood offence against the kin of a Faery Royal. Your need for vengeance seems to be instinctual, which is why you don't know the feeling; you have never experienced it before."

It made sense. When would I have felt the need for vengeance on anyone? Sure I could have avenged several things in my life, but before my visit to Faery and my Spark igniting, I had no strength in myself, and the Christian values Gran has instilled in me; I would never have allowed myself to go that far. I shook my head at myself, thinking about it, I was far too forgiving of a lot of things. Tara's involvement in my life was one of them.

Jason was the only blood family I had left in this realm and if not for Thalia's blood I would have lost him. Although Aeneas had told her to do what she could to save him, she would not have gifted her blood unless it was absolutely dire. It had been that thought that set off my panic, causing everything to spiral ending in me passing out. If Thalia had not been there, I would have lost him. My feelings had just tumbled out of control; my anger was getting to an overpowering level paired with my need to avenge Jason it was…

I felt Eric's fingers stroking down the side of my face, "Sookie, my love," I could feel the calming influence he was trying to press upon me; I needed it and took it for what it was. I soaked it up, revelled in the soft soothing caresses he directed through our bond, "Don't worry. We will learn together how to control the excessive emotions you might feel. In the mean time I will help you along and give you what you need. I will always give you what you need min kärlek." He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulled me in closer to him and I nuzzled my face into his neck.

"We should shower and dress Sookie. We have two Vampires to deal with and we should meet with Aeneas and his witch. I will have need of her services to ward your home when we return." I felt sadness through the bond, and my Spark was bounded in black and purple strands, tightening slightly, as if Eric's magic wouldn't let me leave. He didn't want me to go home, I smiled into his neck and pulled back to look at him; I didn't want to go home either.

"Eric…I…I can't. I can't go back to that house. Before going to Faery it would be something I wouldn't have noticed, but now as a Fairy? I'll see them everywhere I look. I'll be able to smell them in the crevices of the house; I'll be able to follow their trail of destruction no matter how much you cover that up. Vampires that I don't know wrecked my house. I just can't go back to that."

"You will stay at my home then. I will have that house renovated from top to bottom if it will remove any trace of those Vampires, and make you feel comfortable there again. Of course I would much rather you just stay with me permanently." He saw I was about to interrupt, but held his finger to my lips to stop me, "Don't say anything now, just think about it. You have plenty of time."

I could feel the dark magic of Eric releasing its hold on my Spark; it wasn't restricting and I could sense that it would not prevent me from using my gifts, but his concern, worry and possessiveness just seemed to show up in a different way in the Fairy bond, than in the Vampire bond. We both moved into the bathroom and once we were showered and dry, we changed back into the clothes we had previously been wearing. Eric brought my boots to me as I was pulling my hair back into a tight bun. With everything going on right now I didn't think it was a good time to talk about the Fairy bond. Maybe later tonight or tomorrow.

"Have you decided what you will do about the Vampires, Sookie? I know Aeneas said he wants you to have the decision. if you want to end them yourself you can, but don't think that you have to."

I could feel his concern; he wasn't sure I would be able to do it. Actually he wasn't sure my _conscious _would be able to deal with the aftermath of doing something that he believed that I thought wasn't morally right. Well I wasn't like the _old _Sookie. In my mind, if Breandan was going to drag me into this war, then I needed to step my game up. I could simply see this as my chance to really shed the _old _Sookie, and make it known that I will not tolerate any threat to my life or that of my kin. If this had happened to me in Faery, Niall would not hesitate to bring them to the true death, whether it were Vampire or Faery who committed the offense. As a Princess to the Throne of the Sky Fae my life had to be protected and while that was why I had gone to Eric for protection in the first place, I wasn't about to cower behind him like a scared little girl.

"Eric, I'm not going to run from this. As Aeneas said, this is my first chance to show that I will not take threats to my life lightly. Everyone should know it."

He finished helping me put my boots back on and rose in front of me. Griping both sides of my head with his large hands he crushed his lips on mine, probing his way past my lips with his tongue. He released me after a good moment of ravishing my mouth.

"Hmm…I am so very proud of you for all you have accomplished so far Sookie. I think tonight you will surpass it."

* * *

><p>"<em>I could do that if she wanted me to, but I wouldn<em>_'__t want to invade her privacy or impose on her or anything Aeneas. You__'__ll have to ask her if that__'__s what she wants." _

I could hear a female voice speaking as we rounded the corner to the living area we seemed to be frequenting more often than not. As we walked into the room I was met with three people. Aeneas was sitting on one of the sofas next to a brunette girl who was close enough to him that it seemed like they were more than just acquaintances and Diantha was wedged into an armchair sideways with her feet in the air reading a book.

Aeneas looked up as we walked in with his guards trailing behind us, inclining his head in greeting.

"Eric…Sookie…I'm sure you already know Diantha." she promptly looked up from her book with a wide smile.

"Hiya cousin Sookie!" this earned a quirked eyebrow from both Aeneas and Eric.

"Hello Diantha," I returned with a warm smile, following softly with, "I'll explain later guys," low enough for only the Vampires in the room to hear.

Aeneas stood up from the sofa, holding out a hand for the brunette to take and helped her off the sofa. As she stood I was able to get a better look at her face, and saw how pretty she was. She wore more make up than I normally would, but it seemed to suit her. She wore her eyes dark and smoky, entirely rimmed in black eyeliner, but with her slightly olive coloured skin, it didn't seem too harsh. She was a little shorter than me and was quite pixie-like in appearance, small and dainty in size. Her brown hair fell in beautiful big waves around her delicate face. If this was the witch she was not what I expected at all. Multi coloured wavy skirts and hippy type clothing were the sort of thing running through my mind. This girl had dark wash skinny jeans on, a black tight fitted T-shirt and a pair of black flat shoes. Bangles, chains, and cloth ties adorned her wrists and neck and she had a small black velvet bag tied to the belt of her jeans.

"This is Amelia, our resident loud mouth, Sorceress and hellcat all in one tiny package." He announced with a smirk and amusement written all over his face. I looked up to Eric who seemed to be amused at the introduction too.

"Oh my Goddess you're such an ass Aeneas," she shrieked at him, playfully smacking his arm in the process. She walked over to me and instead of offering her hand to shake, she just embraced me in a hug, "It's good to finally meet you Milady…Your Royal Highness…Miss Brigant…Sookie? Which shall I use? I draw the line at curtsying… especially not in these jeans, they're tight enough as it is." She said with a huge grin, giggling to herself. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Amelia, calm down a little." Aeneas ordered from behind her, but even I could see he was still amused by her behaviour. It would seem that those two had more than a normal friendship if she was allowed to act this way in front of the king. I thought for a second on what she should address me as. As much as I wanted everyone to respect my title, I didn't want to alienate people who would possibly be either allies, or potentially close friends. This girl's mind was silent to me; she was surely not Vampire, but she was human, at least as far as I could tell.

"Please just call me Sookie." Eric gave me a reassuring squeeze of the hand as I smiled up at him.

Amelia looked between the two of us, and her hands rose to her face with that huge grin still planted there.

"Oh Goddess, I can see it…the colours…" her eyes were traveling around us and between us, "wow you two have bonded so beautifully!"

I looked up at Eric who was already gazing at me. A small endearing smile played on his lips. I turned back to Amelia a little confused by her declaration.

"What do you mean? What can you see?" Eric asked for me.

"There this energy surrounding both of you full of light…there's colour in it too. I see strands of purple curled into strands of black; the light, it's almost blinding." Her voice filled with awe.

"What? How can you see that? Can everyone see it?" I asked. The Fairy bond was presenting itself in the energy around us? Eric squeezed my hand a little and sent me a little calm as he sensed my worry.

"No, no one can see it but me; I was intentionally looking at your energies or your auras mostly because I'm just nosey. You _have_ completed the bond right?" She asked excitedly.

A blush rose covering my chest and went right up to my face, giving anyone the answer they needed.

"Oh ok then, guess that answers my question!" she giggled.

"Why can't I read you? I think you're human, but your brain is silent." I asked, curiosity winning out.

_Because I spelled it all away! You will only get what I intentionally send you, no peeking at my darkest secrets missy!_

"Oh!" was the only response I could come up with.

"What is it Sookie?" Eric inquired as we moved to the sofa opposite of Aeneas and Amelia.

"There's a spell on my thoughts; I knew of Sookie's gift before coming here tonight and didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with my thoughts bombarding her while you are both silent to her. She can only hear if I think directly at her."

"That's very thoughtful of you Amelia. Let's get this out of the way then before we get to the rest of our business tonight," Aeneas stated turning to look at Eric and me, he continued, "I wonder what your plans are Sookie when you leave here? What are you going to do about going home?"

I guess now that Eric and I had bonded the question of my living arrangements would come up, as well as the fact that my house had been ransacked by Vampires.

"Well…I already told Eric a little while ago that I wasn't comfortable about returning to my house just yet. Just knowing that people or Vampires I don't know have been in my house, touching my things makes me uncomfortable. I'll be returning to Eric's for the time being, and then we'll see how things are after the house has been seen to."

"Good, that's good. I had thought as much. I have asked Amelia here, with your blessing of course, if she would return with you to Bon Temps. If she stayed in the house for a few days she could set up the wards she wants to put in place for you, and you wouldn't even have to be there. Would that be acceptable?"

"I don't have a problem with that at all Aeneas. There are two bedrooms upstairs that are usually set up for guests. I'm not sure of the state of the house at the moment, but you're welcome to stay there Amelia," I said as I turned to her, she still had that big smile on her face.

"Oh that's fantastic. Do you have any place in the house that is safe for Vampires at all?" She looked hopefully and arched a perfectly shaped brow at me in question.

"There is a light tight space under the stairs, it's not the best place, but it's safe from the sun."

"Oh that's fantastic," she added again, clapping her hands together with glee.

"Do you have something you want to tell me Aeneas?" Clearly Eric was amused at this turn of events and needed to satiate his curiosity out loud.

"I'm having sex with my Witch on a regular basis; how's that for you?" Aeneas quirked his eyebrow at Eric and a devious, but deadly smirk turned the corner of his mouth.

"Hey! ... I preferred Sorceress." This was followed by Amelia erupting in a loud belly laugh.

My eyes almost bugged out of my head, and my hand clapped over my mouth in shock, but I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Oh Goddess, Aeneas you officially are an ass," she stated. Whilst trying to catch her breath from laughing she turned to Eric and continued, "We are … together. I'm not sure I'd call the old man my boyfriend, because...well…he is an old man." She finished with a smile, and winked in my direction.

We had common ground. She had an 'old man' and so did I. Internally I agreed with her that I could hardly call him my boyfriend. It felt so much more than that. The bonds we had were both permanent and eternal. Well, depending on my life expectancy and what I intended to do with it.

"Ok so, I'm around on site at the Palace. Aeneas will know where to find me doll face; I'll leave you all to it. I should go pack. _That_ will probably take me … oh more than a few hours." With that she waved her hand in front of her as if to wipe something away and she disappeared with a giggle that could be heard in the distance.

"Amelia! Didn't you tell her to stop doing that? Now I'm going to have to catch up to her. Gaah!" Diantha muttered as she put away her book and stomped out of the room.

"What was that?" I heard myself ask, my mouth acting before my filter could kick in.

"That Sookie was my hellcat taking her leave. Such a show off," he was shaking his head, but a smile was still on his face at her playfulness, "She is the head of her coven, head witch, wiccan, whatever they liked to be called these days, but as you heard she prefers Sorceress. She has an innate talent, something which you might be able to relate to Sookie. She didn't just learn her craft; she was born with it."

"I suppose it will definitely be interesting getting to know her," I said smiling at Aeneas genuinely. It would be nice to have a friend who I could possibly relate to. I'd grown up so alone with my own quirk; and now, becoming part of the supernatural world, I needed to start making the friends I should have had all along. There was no use pining after my human friends. Most of them had used and abused that friendship, and they could no longer understand where my life was leading nor could I put them in that position of being a weakness to me. That might sound harsh, but the reality of it was I cared enough about those human friends I did have to let them go.

"Aeneas, I think we should discuss the Vampires we have in the holding cells. Sookie has already told me she will deal with this herself." Eric stood as he spoke, taking charge of the oncoming conversation.

"That's admirable Sookie. I really think this is the best way to put an end to these particular two. As I said before, this is the start of you working your way to some sort of standing in this community. If you shied away at the first sign of trouble, that wouldn't give you a firm standing. I am proud of the choices that you've made."

"Thank you…and I agree. They were sent to kidnap me for Lochlan and Neave that alone is enough to get my blood boiling, but they almost killed my kin, my only blood in this realm, after violating my house. That is unacceptable. Niall would have this no other way. Every supernatural being within these palace walls will hear their screams by the time I'm done with them."

I could feel my fury building even as I spoke. My vision flickered slightly and I shook my head a little to focus. My Spark was active and lively, coursing through my veins and I could feel the pressure as it was about to breach through my skin. With shock I realised what I was about to do and quickly calmed myself down to speak with Eric.

"Aeneas, can I have just a few moments to speak with Eric alone?"

"Of course, I'll get out of ear shot." He was out of the room in the blink of an eye.

"What is it Sookie?"

"It's…me…my Spark…I'm not sure how to explain it. My Spark, to me it's kind of 'alive'. It knows me; knows what I need, and takes cues from the things I do, or say or think. When you could feel my fury building a moment ago, my Spark…it filled me, and ran through every part of me. I realised just before it was about to happen, that it was about to breach the surface of my skin. What my Spark and…what _I_ need to do to end these two idiots downstairs…I'll have to drop my glamour, whoever is in the room will see me for who I am, they'll see my true self. I think it's time I told or rather showed Aeneas…"

"Are you sure you need to do that? He does not even need to be in the room for this to happen."

"Eric," I smiled at him, knowing this was really only about his possessiveness of me, not wanting anyone else to see the real me but him, "I know how you feel about it. But, I feel like this is the right thing. Aeneas was sent for our protection; he will be a part of our lives whether or not you know it. He already is a big part of yours. You are home to me Eric. Everything about you screams _home_. When we are with Aeneas, I get a similar feeling, not the same way that I feel for you, but I feel safe, protected, and trusted. It feels right that he should be part of this." My bottom lip was between my teeth worrying slightly at his reaction.

His hand came up to my face, and he gently pulled my lip from my teeth with his thumb. He lowered his face, grazing his lips softly over mine. His nose nuzzled the side of my own and he took a deep breath of _me_.

"Ok. No one else; Please no one else," he said with a sigh, his forehead resting on mine as his eyes closed for a moment. His need for me was palpable; if he could, I was sure right at that moment he would take me over his shoulder and to bed. He would show me just who I belonged to. Lust began rebounding between us and I had to squeeze my thighs together to get friction of some kind.

"Eric…" I needed his help to calm down; it was too much…too much. The lust rebounding off both of us grew to such a crescendo that I fisted my hands in his shirt, and groaned out loud.

_Holy mother of…in the throes of planning the death of two Vampires and I__'__m acting like a sex starved fan girl. _

"Fuck…Sookie…breathe in and out slowly, and let me help _us_ get this under control before I do something we'll both regret later when you find out that the entire guard outside heard everything."

I breathed in and out evenly, calming my erratic heartbeat. At the same time I could feel Eric asserting some control over his feelings, and pushing his calm through the bond to me.

He pressed his lips to mine; it was quick but demanding, speaking silent promises of what he would do to me later.

"Aeneas." He called out loud, not a moment later the king was back in the room, closing the door behind him.

"Sookie has something important she would like for you to know, to show you. This is…one of the biggest secrets she has. She trusts you with more than her life here. A lot happened in Faery when she visited, and she came back with more than just her telepathy… Sorry mitt hjärta you should tell him, show him." He gave my hand a quick squeeze and let me finish what he started.

Aeneas was looking more and more confused which was amusing in itself. A Vampire never looks confused.

"When I visited Faery everything was fine for the first week or so. I was very happy there; the magic in Faery, for me, was very healing and soothing. I started getting headaches and was feeling overly hot at times. During some of the meetings I'd have with various Fairies I would become overly tired, my strength was not as it should be. My grandfather came to me one day and told me I was going through something the Fairies call the _Transition_," I paused to see if he knew what that meant, his eyes shifted briefly to Eric and then back to me.

"I was incredibly lucky I had gone to Faery really because if I had gone through the _Transition _in this realm with no help from my kin, I might not have survived it. The magic that surrounds…_everything_ in Faery helps to sooth the process. But being a mostly human girl with very little Fairy blood it would be painful for me anyway. If I hadn't of had Vampire blood from Bill the process may never have begun. He gave me a concoction of some sort that sped the process up and I went through the _Transition _whilst in a deep sleep. I know I was born with the Spark, but now…during my _Transition _my Spark was awakened. I was given gifts that I will show you. I'm showing you this because somehow it feels right, and I have no words to explain how my Spark feels to you, but… to me it's alive. It's a part of me, but it almost makes decisions for me that are right, without me knowing where it comes from. I'm probably not making any sense about that." I chuckled to myself, if I was beginning to confuse myself; I was sure as hell confusing this Vampire.

Aeneas came to me where I stood and I was nervous of showing someone new everything I had without the glamour. I suppose you could think of my glamour as if I was hiding myself, and thinking about it now and knowing that I was nervous to show him, I realised I was hiding myself. Hiding who I really was from just about everyone, and I had become entirely too comfortable with hiding so much. Eventually I would need to shed that too, and show myself as I was, a true Fae, but that would have to wait. Tonight more important matters were at hand, and then the threat of Breandan would have to be dealt with. I had no doubt that this would be a test of everything I had been given; the gifts and the knowledge. My strength and confidence in myself and as Princess of another realm would be called upon in ways I hadn't thought would come so soon.

Aeneas took my hands in his as I felt within the Faery bond the magic of Eric comforting me, his black and purple strands caressing and soothing everything to a dull undertone.

"Bambola, do not be nervous. I'm sure whatever it is will be magnificent." I heard Eric shifting behind me. He wasn't too keen with Aeneas familiarity, but he'd have to live with it.

"When I came out of the _Transition _I was different. I looked different, my height, my skin, my features, everything was changed," I paused and looked up at him, "right now I'm holding everything under my Fairy glamour. No one can see who I really am unless I release it. I also have control over my scent, if I let that go…well either way I won't be doing _that_. You've seen that I can show you memories. I'm showing you this now because I, and my Spark, felt that this is right and because of what my Spark is itching for me to do it will mean that I need to release my glamour."

He nodded at me understanding what I had said and giving me the go ahead to just get on with it. I was probably just rambling at this point, drawing out the inevitable conclusion that I just need to drop the glamour and get it done.

Slowly I let the glamour go. Aeneas' eyes adjusted as my true form shimmered in to view, my height increasing slightly, my skin even more flawless and smoother than usual; and my ears. Those damn ears. I don't think I would ever get over having Fairy ears.

"Bello," He whispered, his eyes frantically looking me over. He pulled his hand up to touch the tip of my ear, but on hearing Eric's growl behind me he smiled and let his hand drop back down. "This is…you are… just…Sookie do you know how beautiful you really are?"

"Yes." I said with confidence. I knew I was. The real Sookie, the Sookie I was now, was beautiful, blindingly so. When I looked in the mirror I barely had two seconds to remember that it was really me.

"I see the _Transition _did more than give you gifts, and Fae beauty. Sookie you are beautiful with or without your glamour I hope you know that."

"I do. It took the _Transition _for that. One day I'll explain it to you in more detail. But tonight we have matters that need dealing with and my Spark is raring to get this done like you wouldn't believe, so we should get to it. I will need to use my glamour again as we move to the holding cell. Once we're there only you and Eric should be in the room, and I will release my glamour again so that I can do what needs to be done."

Eric moved up behind me, slipping his fingers through mine curling them together, while Aeneas lead us out of the room. My glamour was back up by the time I reached the door before he opened it.

We were led back down the halls, past the door to ours chambers. Past the door where my brother was resting where more guards stood there protecting the entrance. I wondered at that point where Thalia was. I would ask Aeneas later.

We came to stop at an ornate door; Aeneas quickly opened it up and led us down the stairs. As we got closer to the bottom I could smell burning. _Silver restraints _and _Vampire skin_, the resulting visual image I had was not a pretty one. One thing to think of torture, but it was another matter entirely to see it.

The hallway at the bottom of the stairs was long and wide, more than enough for three people to comfortable walk side by side. But Aeneas took the lead in front of Eric and me. It was bright and almost felt like a hospital. Everything was white and sterile. I suppose if blood was spilt here a lot, it would need to be easy to clean. It was holding cells for Vampires after all and they were only here because of major wrongdoing on their part. When we got to the very end of the hallway, Aeneas stopped and turned to face us.

"Which do you want first?"

"Andre." Eric replied without hesitation. I had been feeling my Spark stirring all the way down to this point. I could feel it prickling, almost roaring to be released from the confines of my skin, my anger and fury rushing around the bonds like a hurricane as my body prepared to take vengeance for our kin. My mind was readying itself for the sight of one of the Vampires who had entered my home, without my permission, and tried to kidnap my brother. They had drained and injured him almost to the point of death; it was a blood offence against my kin, who could not defend himself.

Aeneas opened the door to where Andre was being held, and the three of us entered the room. Aeneas gave some orders to the guards to stay positioned at the doors and then shut the door behind him.

The sight of Andre did not quell the rage I felt at his actions. I could see what Eric I had done to him. The pain Eric inflicted would be nothing to what he was about to feel.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Stackhouse. God what the fuck did Sophie see in you?"

I stepped in front of Eric and Aeneas, who begrudgingly took position behind me, giving me the room I needed. It was large in here, so they could keep a reasonable distance.

"It seems you have me at a disadvantage. I have no fucking idea who you are. Yet you seem to know all about me." I sneered at him.

He laughed, it seemed he was going a little mad, "You don't give a shit who I am."

"You're right about that. I really don't give a fuck who you are. You invaded my home and tried to kidnap my kin." I spat the words out. As I spoke I could feel the rage rising, and the fury increasing beyond measure. My glamour dropped without me even realising that I had done it. I heard Andre gasp and saw the look of shock on his face.

"You enter my home without my permission, almost drained my kin of blood, and injured him to the point of death… You're a fucking pathetic excuse for a vampire and before the night is over your undead shitty life will be MINE." My voice almost didn't sound like my own, and rose in tempo and volume as I finished what I'd said.

My Spark was electrified, I could see in my peripheral vision crackles of light, tendrils of my Spark flowing from somewhere. I could see it coming over my shoulders, tendrils of bright light, strands of black and purple, once confined within, and now I had let them go, reaching out with both hands, I letting them guide me.

My vision flickered, and for a brief moment things became a little hazy, but I recovered myself to go to him. I took steps forward and approached him, pulling both my hands up to his head placing one on either side. Like a vacuum my Spark, my Light and Eric's magic invaded his mind searching, digging, and finding any information that it could. Anything I would need. I saw a flash of Hadley. He was thinking I looked nothing like her, blonde and blue eyed, but that was it. I was so fixated on what I was doing I barely heard his pleas, the begging, the screams for me to stop.

I purposefully inflicted pain, making my search seem like I was gouging at his mind. The dark magic that was Eric within the Fairy bond went searching out his pain receptors and started pressing, poking and squeezing, wreaking untold pain on his psyche.

It didn't escape my notice that while I couldn't read Vampire minds like I could with humans, Weres or Shifters, my Spark and Light combined could actively search and find information that I needed. I had to tell Eric, but not now.

I had what I needed from him. There was nothing else there. A conversation with the twins, blood exchanges, and a plan for them to track him if all else failed. I saw the little shack he had been holding himself up in. Mental images of the place he had planned to take me to if he had gotten hold of me first passed through his mind.

My skin burned hot while the ferocity of my wrath and vengeance burned my fingertips. Everything else in the room at that moment melted away, and my need to avenge what had been done and for what had been intended took over. The begging stopped, replaced with louder, incessant screaming. Every Vampire in the Palace would hear what was happening down there, and every Were within the walls would know and hear of Andre's pain.

I pulled back on the darker magic within, releasing the pain receptors. I pushed my Spark, urging my Light to burn brighter, like the sun. Andre's head snapped up as his pain intensified, his spine contorting in agony. Whatever was left of his internal organs after he was turned, I was burning them, burning _him_ from the inside out.

Slowly I released my hold on his head, but I left my Spark and Light in there to do their job. Tendrils of my Spark and my powerful burning Light erupting from the palms of my hands being drawn into the temples of his head. He burned; hot, white fire erupted from within and as his skin began to crackle from the inside, his cries died upon his lips. One final whimper escaped before his dead heart gave out and exploded in his chest, blood splattered across the front of me, and on my face. The remains of Andre flailed and disintegrated to the floor.

My Spark, my Light, and the Dark magic all retracted back into me, disappearing under my skin. My Spark wrapped around me like a blanket, ran through my veins and soothed my mind. I dropped down to the floor on my knees. Eric made to move to me, but I put my hand up to stop him. I pushed at him through the bonds, offering him calm and comfort until I could allow him near me.

I closed my eyes and took each breath steady and even. In through the nose, and out through the mouth. Gradually my heart rate came down. It hadn't gone up by much really, but I still needed some peace, and a moment to relax everything. My Spark soothed me, calmed me in warm waves, peace ran through the cells of my skin as I sat back on my heels and opened my eyes. They were met with the remains of Andre on the floor.

"Damn it, what an asshole. Now I have blood everywhere." I looked down at my hands as I heard Aeneas and Eric murmuring behind me. My palms were still warm from using the Light. I stood up slowly and turned to face Eric. Pride was flowing freely within the bonds, satisfaction, lust, awe, and shock, to name but a few.

"Aeneas, I'm a little tired after all that. I got what I needed from Andre, which I'll explain later, but I think I'll just leave the other Vampire to you. She really had no idea what was going on, the offer to avenge whatever she thought I'd done to Bill was all it took. She didn't know about the twins or Breandan. I won't inflict that pain on her. Stake her, make it quick. I want to rest," I turned a little to face Eric who was just staring holes in me, "Eric take me to our room please."

He waited for a brief moment so that I could put my glamour in place, and then he took me in his arms. I rested my head on his shoulders as he took us quickly to our room. I felt relieved that tonight was over. I'd done what I had set out to do. My Spark had accomplished its aim. Not only to put an end to that piece of shit, but to make me realise who I really and truly was.

The _old _Sookie had finally left the building. Sookie, Princess to the Fae was here to stay; the goodness in me, the Spark, the Light, and balanced out by Eric, the Dark magic giving me the push I needed to get the job it done. I had no remorse or guilt; Andre would have killed me if he had the chance. I had seen it, his sick visions and images of what he'd intended for me in that pathetic shack had he got me there. He was gone. I was here, alive, guarded and protected.

I smiled to myself, because the night wasn't really over. Not quite yet. There were still a couple of hours until sunrise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN The night is not over yet readers! I'll get started on chapter 13 tomorrow at some point. Sookie has to talk with Eric about the Faery bond, has to hope that she'll visit Faery again in her sleep again. Maybe Amelia knows a spell to contact him? Do we like the new, much more powerful Amelia? How do you like the Aeneas/Amelia dynamic? I might do a one shot with them both. Haven't decided yet, It's in my head…I might write it.**

**Don't forget to chance my FF profile, and click on the links for my Wordpress blog. Much more going on there than FF will allow.**

**And dont forget there is still just enough time to submit an entry to the Citrus Tree Contest. Details are on my blog if you want to go check it out.**


	13. Dog Days Are Over

**A/N Wow I'm mega late posting an update! I had huge writers block. Then I went and started watching Supernatural! 10 days and 6 season's later and I'm in love the Castiel. Then when I tried to write again nothing was happening. **

**This is kind of a transitional chapter. We're about to gear up for the main event so there isn't any fighting here yet.**

**Thank you to my wonderful amazing patient Beta Team Jane. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything to do with TB or SVM/SVN and also there is reference to lines from Lord of the Rings. I don't own that either.**

* * *

><p><em>The <em>_dog __days __are __over_

_The __dog __days __are __done_

_Can __you __hear __the __horses_

_'Cause __here __they __come_

_-__Dog __Days __Are __over__ – __Florence __and __The __machine_

* * *

><p>Eric shut the door behind him and adjusted me so my legs were around his waist, his one hand gripped my ass while the other went to my back. For a moment he just looked at me. Wonder, awe and confusion trickled through the bonds. My breath and my chest heaved from shallow intakes of breath. I wasn't sure how far I could go; ending Andre had taken a lot out of me and I was feeling pretty exhausted.<p>

Then his mouth was on mine and I was thrust against the nearest wall. His tongue invaded my mouth, tasting every part of me that he could find. Before I knew what was happening Eric broke off our kiss, took hold of my sweater and ripped it down the middle, spreading the sides open. One hand gripped my ass, holding me against the wall while the other came up to palm my breast; his thumb brushed over the fabric of my bra rough and hard.

Speckles of Andre's blood had soaked through my sweater and onto my chest and he used his fingers to spread the blood across my skin. I could feel through the bond that he had picked up on my exhaustion; he slowed down and tried calming the both of us through the bonds. His head was bent down towards me, his mouth hovering over my ear.

"Bite me Sookie, take my blood. You're exhausted, and there is still a lot of the night to go. You will feel better." He rubbed his nose down the shell of my ear, and nuzzled into my neck, placing small kisses everywhere he went. He had tilted his head to the side giving me access to his neck.

I didn't take long to decide. As much as my blood was his to feed from, his blood also belonged to me. It was barely 1am and I still wanted to speak to Amelia again, and visit Jason again. There was also the small detail of the information I had dug out of that slime balls sick brain that I needed to talk with Eric and Aeneas about.

I leant forward and kissed his neck. My teeth found a good spot and I sunk them into his skin as hard as I could until I felt his sweet blood pool in my mouth. I heard Eric grunt as I pulled his blood from him and felt his hips grind into me while his grip on me tightened. The bonds were humming with life. It was vibrant and pulsing with light and dark magic; a perfect mix of the both of us. I felt that warm blanket of Eric's love and devotion spill around me, hugging my skin.

I took only what I needed and pulled away from his neck.

"Thank you." I spoke quietly into his ear.

"Anything for you my love," he spoke as he pulled away enough to look at me properly, "What you did tonight must have taken a lot out of you. I could feel its effect. I cannot tell you what it was like to watch what you did. It was brutal, violent, aggressive, amazing, wonderful and beautiful all at the same time."

I could see it in his eyes and feel in the bonds how he felt about it. He loved me unconditionally and what he witnessed drove him crazy with need for me.

"Eric, have you noticed anything different about the bond since earlier tonight?" I asked him tentatively. I wasn't worried at all, but as we hadn't yet talked about it, I was maybe a little anxious about what he'd say.

He took me away from the wall I was up against and after putting me down, led me to the bed to sit on.

"I did, but I suspect that you are going to tell me why I'm feeling different." He took my hands in his and rubbed small circles into my palms, "I feel like more than your blood is inside me. That last exchange we did, there was so much light around us, and I saw some of that light go into me. I feel as if some of that was left behind."

"It was. Niall never explained to me in too much detail about Fae bonds Eric. I don't think he thought a Fairy and Vampire would be able to have one but…"

"..We do. How does the Fairy bond feel on your end?"

"It's hard to explain. You're just…there…Where ever my Spark is inside of me; you are there, in it, surrounding it. When I sent out my Spark and Light tonight to end Andre did you see the black and purple parts that came out with my light?"

"I did, it surrounded your arms, flowed down to your hands and you sent it out to Andre. It was so very bright, it was beautiful to watch…but I saw the darkness there…" He trailed off and I felt in both bonds the tiniest hint of sadness and regret and with his words and what he had just felt I knew instantly what was wrong. He thought in some way he might have ruined me or tainted me with his own darkness, what he probably thought of as his evil side or his monster.

"Eric…You have not tainted me. I am not upset about any of this. What I have been given in this Fae bond is a gift! Without that balance, without the dark magic you gave me while bonding, I would never have been able to do what I did tonight. You balance me. Please don't feel sad for that."

He raised his hand to my face, cupping my cheek. I leaned into his touch; the coolness of his skin felt nice against my warm cheek. He came forward towards me and placed a gentle and loving kiss on my lips.

"Ok. I will not feel sad for that and I will not make it an issue again mitt hjärta. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes I am. We need to go speak with Aeneas as soon as possible. Whilst I was In Andre's head crushing his insignificant brain, I somehow was able to pull some information from him."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Well isn't that interesting. Can you read Vampire minds now?"

"No! no I can't read Vampires that way with my telepathy. It wasn't even like I intended to do it, it was like instinct took over and it just happened. My Spark just kinda knew where to go and practically ripped the information out of him."

At the time, in the back of my mind I knew we needed more information about the situation going on around us, I didn't consciously think about getting more information from Andre in particular, but it must have been information my Spark took into account and acted on. That's the only way I could really explain how it would happen.

"Do you want to visit with your brother first?"

"Yes I just want to check on him quickly. I know he's probably going to be sleeping, but it would make me feel better to see him."

We finished up getting ready to go back out and made our way to the room where Jason was staying. I knocked tentatively on the door knowing he wouldn't answer anyway. I was surprised to find Thalia answering the door.

"Miss Brigant, It's nice to see you again. I hope you are feeling better?" A single raised eyebrow and smirk indicated she already knew I was fine. What was it with the damn eyebrow? They all had it, Eric, Aeneas and now Thalia? It was just a little weird they all did it. It was almost like a family trait.

I smiled as I said, "Yes I'm fine now thank you Thalia, I just stopped by to see how my brother is doing."

She opened the door a little wider and let us into the room. The fire place was going and I could feel the heat in the room. I couldn't see Jason anywhere, but I did see a bag of what looked like new clothes and other things that I assumed would be for Jason.

We sat down on a sofa near the fire that had been where Jason was laid out when we'd come into the room earlier in the night.

"How is he?" I asked Thalia.

"He is healing well. My blood has taken full effect and most, if not all, of his injuries are full healed by now. He's sleeping in one of the rooms at the moment. You know what this means now that he has my blood right? I can tell you and Eric are…bonded?"

"Yeah we are," I said as I smiled at her, "I know the implications of it. Have you explained it to Jason?"

"I tried to when he woke to move into his room, he seemed to think it was just something _awesome_. I'll try explaining it to him again tomorrow night and make sure he knows everything properly."

"Thank you Thalia. I...I can't thank you enough for what you have done for him, and for me in turn. He's the only family I have left in this realm and I just don't know what I'd do If I lost him too." The lump in my throat hurt at the thought of it, and I cleared my throat to shift the feeling away. Eric squeezed my hand to reassure me, sending love and comfort through our bonds.

"Sookie, I hope its ok for me to call you Sookie?" I nodded my head at her request, "whether you realise it now or not you have more family here than you think. Eric is yours by blood; we are connected through our blood lines. We are your family now too and I hope one day you'll be comfortable in calling me a sister to you." She smiled at me. Genuine warmth radiated off her and I was suddenly overwhelmed at the thought of having more family than I had thought. It hadn't even occurred to me that by bonding with Eric, I would gain a family of sorts through him. Technically Thalia would be an aunt to me, but I wasn't about to argue that point with her; somehow I didn't think she would appreciate it!

Thalia stood up from the opposite sofa to ours where she'd been sitting and moved over to us. I followed her with my eyes and wondered what she was doing.

"I know as Aeneas second I owe him my fealty and I know this might seem out of the ordinary for you," I could feel Eric's surprise through the bonds at what she was saying, although I was still confused, "I want to swear my loyalty to you, as a Fairy Princess you will need allies. I'm sure you already know this, but I'd like to make it official if you'd let me?"

Eric sent me confidence and assurance through the bonds. A warm hug encompassed the Fae bond and my Spark was sudden filled with pride and admiration. I stood up a little unsure of what I was meant to do in this situation.

Niall had once told me that some would want to swear fealty to me. I am the only Princess of Faery in this realm and eventually Faeries from all over the world would hear about my presence and would come to swear their service to me. I hadn't expected any Vampires to do it though.

"I'll allow it Thalia, but you said yourself we are now family."

"I know but by swearing to you other Vampires will know that if you should request it of me, I am in service to you, for anything that you would need."

"Ok, if you're sure…Kneel before me Thalia." Although I was slightly nervous, saying the words gave me confidence. I knew from Niall that I would have to place my hand on her head, but other than that I wasn't sure what I was meant to do. He'd said it would just come to me; whatever that meant.

Thalia lowered herself to the ground and knelt in front of me and I put my right hand on her head, my fingers spread out across her brown hair, as I closed my eyes.

Abruptly I felt a shift inside of me. My Spark came to life and rushed through me at a hurricane pace giving me a jolt that cause my spine to straighten. My head snapped up slightly as I felt my Spark rupture through my skin. It felt right. The same thing had happened in a way when I had begun the torture of Andre, but this didn't feel the same. It felt right for her, for Thalia. My Spark, Light and the magic that was Eric in our Fae bond came up and over my shoulders, spreading down my arms and onto my hands. White tendrils, bright sparks of light and messy threads of purple and black twisted and intertwined together spread from my hands and enveloped Thalia.

I don't know where the words came from that I spoke, but they came to me as if I'd known them my whole life.

"Thalia, Daughter of Nereus, Sister of Thetis; Nereid in service of Poseidon. Do you swear fealty and service to me, Princess Sookie Brigant of the Sky Fairies in this realm and in Faery?"

I looked down on Thalia and met her gazing at me in wonder.

"Yes."

"Do you swear service in times of peace and war from this moment on?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear fealty and service until I release you or final death takes you?"

"Yes."

"Your loyalty will not be forgotten nor fail to reward that which is given. Fealty with love, valour with honor, and disloyalty with vengeance."

"Yes My Lady, I swear it."

My Spark and Light went through Thalia, spread down to her right arm, and came to stop at her wrist. The Light seemed to dance around her skin for a moment before a small loop of Light came around her wrist circling it completely. Spark and Light sprang back from her wrist leaving a circlet of Light around her wrist like a bracelet. A Faery mark; I knew it without thinking it. I had marked her as one of mine. She would remain in service to Aeneas, but her origin, her heritage held precedence above all.

Before she was turned she was a Nereid, guardian of the sea, and she belonged centuries ago to the water Faeries. It was as if having marked her as my own, I knew who she was. Thalia had been part of Poseidon's retinue; a God of the Sea. Her true identity would be known to no one but me. Just as she was now is service to me, I was her Queen in this realm. I would guard my own with my life.

My Spark and Light sucked back up into my skin, and settled within my blood. At that moment I felt the rush of emotions coming from Eric; surprise, wonder, pride to name but a few.

"Thalia are you ok?"

"Yes my Lady, I am fine…I was…not expecting that. But I do not regret it for a moment. I am glad to have sworn myself to you." She looked down at her wrist as she said this and the three of us watched as the Faery Mark wavered slightly and then sank under her skin.

"You will know when I need you."

"I have been marked by a Faery before. The band will reappear when you are in need of me." She rose from the ground and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me to her. I responded, wrapping my arms around her back, taking in her scent. I'd know her anywhere; her scent would be ingrained in my senses.

I pulled away from her slightly, "I have no idea how this is all coming to me. Since I bonded with Eric, It's as if my spark has opened itself up to the magic and Faery knowledge. I think the knowledge was already there but beyond my reach." I smiled at her and smoothed her hair away from her face. A gesture I wouldn't normally contemplate with a vampire but suddenly she felt familiar, like real family, and it was a comforting gesture for both of us.

"You'll find your way Sookie. The fates will see to it that you are on the right path. I believe it."

"Thank you Thalia. I know that you swore service to me, as an ally, to help protect me, but also know that you are marked as one of my own. If you need me, for anything you only have to come to me." she just smiled at me and returned to the sofa she'd been sitting on.

"I will keep watch over Jason. I have no other duties except for guarding your brother tonight. I'll be staying here in this chamber too, so I'll be here at sunset tomorrow."

"Sookie we should make our way to Aeneas now, Min älva."

"I know Eric let's get going; I have a lot to tell him, and we have plans to make. Do you know where Aeneas is at the moment Thalia?" I turned to face her as I asked.

"He went to take care of the other Vampire we captured and I think you'll most likely find him in his library now."

"Thank you Thalia, We will return at sunset tomorrow for you." Eric said as we were leaving.

We walked out of the room and passed the guards outside the doors. Down the hallway we stopped at a set of double doors that were curved at the top. Ornate carvings and etchings stretched from one place to another spreading across both doors and into the frame work. Eric knocked on the door.

"Enter." A voice behind the door spoke.

Eric opened on of the doors and led us into what was a huge library.

"Eric." Aeneas was sitting at desk by one of the huge black bookcases. This room seemed odd in relation to the rest of the palace. Everything I'd seen so far had an old feel to it. This room by comparison was the most modern looking room on the property. I couldn't see any wall space, every wall surface had floor to ceiling black bookcases. A white marble topped desk sat in the far left corner, the legs of it matching the black of the shelves. The plush carpet was a grey neutral tone, and by the right side of the room in front of more bookcases were two cream colored sofas with a coffee table in the middle. Books littered the table tops, and every shelf space seemed to be taken up with books.

"Aeneas, we have things to discuss. Sookie has some information for you."

Aeneas rose from his desk and came over to the sofas where we stood.

"Ok let's sit and get through what we need too. I don't know about you but I've just about had enough for one night. I swear when this is all over I'm becoming a civilian, or mainstreaming….or something." He chuckled to himself at the idea. Eric led me the rest of the way to sit down and we sat opposite to Aeneas.

"Alright I'll just get it all out and then we can deal with it and maybe actually go to bed for the night. I'm not sure where it is, but Andre had a hiding place of sorts around 30-40 miles of this palace. Which direction I have no idea; he wasn't exactly thinking about that when I was ripping his insides apart. I won't go into details because the really is no need, but had he got a hold of me before Lochlan and Neave, he would have turned me first and taken me away from Eric, from my home. He had no plans other than that for me up until that point. Lochlan and Neave have both exchanged blood with Andre. They will probably know by now that he is dead. But before he died they may have gotten a lock on his location."

"I have had Amelia update and enhance the wards on the palace, as well as an individual ward on your room here," he said out of reassurance.

"Thank you. Lochlan and Neave were sent out by Breandan, the twins being his best trackers of course. They were told to get me and hold me until he moved from the Faery realm to retrieve me. I'm sure they would have had their fun with me first. As far as I can tell from other tiny bits of information, the Twins are sticking to the Forest and dry land, staying out of the public eye. If they aren't using water of any kind to pass through and if they have come close at all to the palace I wonder if sending Vampires out tomorrow night might pick up a Fairy scent somewhere allowing us to track their location."

"I agree with you there Sookie. It's getting rather late for you now, and it won't be long until sunrise. It would be pointless sending anyone out tonight. I'd like to find out Breandan's home away from home in this realm. I also think we should be in contact with Niall. This is his war that is being dragged into our realm and his own kin and Princess is being threatened with her life." Aeneas seemed to get angrier and agitated as he spoke.

"I know. I have spoken with Niall in Faery a couple of times since I have been back, but I have no idea how to get there myself. Both times it's happened I've been pulled into the Faery realm by Niall…" My voice trailed off as images began to flash in my mind. I closed my eyes trying to make sense of them.

Niall was sitting in his chair in his study. Through a sequence of images he used a knife to cut his palm and with the pointer finger of his other hand he began draw out a Faery Star spreading the blood across his skin. The blood pooled into a small puddle in his palm while he began to chant. The words came to me as if I already knew them. _Blood__of__my__blood__come__to__me,__Sookie__I__call__to__you,__come__to__me_.

Through the haze of the images I heard Eric calling me.

"Sookie! Sookie mitt hjärta are you ok?"

My eyes snapped open and I looked up at him.

"I'm fine. I can call Niall to me, I know how."

Eric raised an eyebrow at me.

"You know how I told Thalia that since we bonded knowledge that I didn't know was there just came to me. Well this is one of those times."

"What are you talking about Sookie?" asked Aeneas.

"Since I bonded with Eric, a lot of knowledge that I didn't know I had access to seems to just come to me. I think that whatever happened with us during the bonding has enhanced my Spark and given it more power than any other fairy normally would have. It's as if I knew all this stuff, but before the bond, it was out of my reach."

Aeneas looked on in awe and pride for Eric. I knew he was proud of Eric, of the Vampire he had become, but he seemed to look at us as a couple with a shine to his eye. I couldn't tell if he was remembering something long forgotten or if he was wished he had something similar.

"I think you should both go to rest now. It's been a very long night, especially for you Sookie. You used powers you didn't know you had until tonight, and I think without Eric's blood you would be exhausted."

"Aeneas is right. We should get you to bed. The next few days or possibly even weeks could be tiresome for you; you should get as much rest as you can." Eric spoke in agreement of him as Aeneas moved to sit back at the desk in the corner of the room.

I stood with Eric and made to move out of the room, but I stop briefly first to address Aeneas.

"You should know that Thalia's been marked. She asked if she could swear herself to me. She has a Faery mark around her wrist."

"I know Sookie. She had already asked me if she could. I made sure she knew what she was getting into but she's been marked by the Fae before so she knows the consequences." He said as he smiled at me.

"I know who she is Aeneas, I don't understand how this works, but she's marked as one of my own now. She'll be protected just as I am."

He just smiled at me and nodded. It was ironic that I had a Nereid servant of Poseidon now as mine, and the Faeries we needed to fight off were from the water clans. I had no idea at the moment if she still held any of her Nereid abilities, or anything from her Fae heritage. I would have to have a talk with her when there was time.

Eric looked down at me as we walked down the hallway grinning at me and then he bent down picked me up and rushed me to our chamber. I wouldn't normally let him carry me everywhere, but I was exhausted and I just wanted to be in his arms right then. He placed me on our bed once inside the room and closed the door on the guards outside. After looking through the drawers in the walk in closet he pulled out some pajamas for me and walked over to my side of the bed.

"You are drained mitt hjärta," he smirked, "let me dress you for bed and I'll watch over you while you sleep." He ran his fingers down the side of my face as I leaned into his touch.

"Ok." I did feel tired. Using so much power on Andre had done a number on me, but I still wanted to get in touch with Niall. He proceeded to undress me carefully, and then helped me put on my short pajamas and camisole.

"So…I think I'm going to try calling to Niall, the way I think he does it. Except the way I see it, if it works, he'll end up here, instead of me in Faery."

"How will it work?" he asked. He wasn't about to let me do something unless he knew about it first. Hopefully he wouldn't decide to veto it when he found out I would have to cut myself for the blood I'd need.

"Well, I need to use my blood," I said just putting it out there, and ripping it off like a band aid.

Eric's eyes went wide for a split second before speaking. "So you will need to cut yourself for that? Ordinarily I'd say no, but we do need to speak with Niall and if that is the only way you know then we have to try."

Eric sat down on his side of the bed and reached over into the drawer of the bedside table. Turning back to face me he handed me a small dagger with a dark wood handle. The blade looked bronze and mother of pearl chips were carved into the handle.

I sat crossed legged on top on the sheets and looked at Eric; I handed him back the knife, "Can you do it please? I don't think I can actually cut myself properly without hesitating." I asked; I really didn't think I'd be able to cut myself enough to draw a decent amount of blood, without hesitating and having to try again; and that would probably hurt. A lot.

He nodded and open up the palm of my hand and after rubbing small circles into my palm to try and relax me, he put the point of the dagger to my skin and pushed in. The first pierce of the blade stung and I drew in a breath; I watched as he drew the blade down and across the delicate skin on my palm, blood pooling as he went. I hissed a little through my teeth until it was over. He withdrew the knife from my hand, and licked off the blood from the tip.

He had only pierced the skin lightly, and my blood pooled very slowly into my hand. Gingerly I used the finger on my other hand and began drawing into my palm the seven points of the Faery Star with my own blood. All the while I was thinking of Niall and the need to speak with him. I wasn't sure if that was what I was meant to do, but it seemed like it would be a good idea.

As I closed up the first round of the Faery Star I spoke out loud, "Blood of my blood come to me, Niall I call to you, come to me. Blood of my blood come to me, Great Grandfather I call to you."

As I spoke the shape of the Faery Star rose from the palm of my hand and into the air. The star twisted onto its side, and spun three times before bursting into small flames; I felt the magic jolt into my skin like small electric shocks forming from the tips of my fingers crawling up my hand and spreading through my arm. I felt it in my blood, the magic doing its job and calling on Niall.

"It's done; I can feel the magic working." I said smiling at Eric. He took my hand and licked the small wound clean and closed it up.

"I can feel something is odd in the room. It is as if the energy of the room is out of sync," he commented.

As he finished talking I felt energy surge within the room, and crackles of light began to appear at the end of the bed in mid-air. Colours that appeared began to solidify and shimmer; and then my Great Grandfather Niall stood at the end of my bed.

"I take it you want to speak with me child?" Niall said with a raised questioning eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry to end it there chicks. I have the next chapter started already so hopefully I'll get that posted soon so you won't have to wait long! In the next chapter a shocked Niall finds out about the Twins and Joins forces with the Vamps. At the end of the chapter we'll see the begins of the main event!**

**Also on a lighter note for Christmas *OMFG please no!* two of the Fang Readers BlakesBoogie and Janofarc have gotten together and started a Xmas fic exchange! It can be a small drabble a one shot or anything you think you'd like to write. Festive fic exchange - Secret Santa style! 12 writers have thrown their names into the hat already, do you want to join in too? If you think you might want to give writing a go whether you're a newbie or not go to the Sookies Secret Santa profile and join in the fun!**

**http:/www DOT fanfiction DOT net/u/3335966/Sookies_Secret_Santa**


	14. far From Home

**A/N Here is the next chapter! A little late I know….sorry to those who have been goading me for the next read (YOU know who you are! *Waggles finger*)**

**This chapter was a bitch to write…Seems writing them sweet lemons comes *giggle* easier to me than writing the action. **

**Thank ****you ****to ****my ****Beta ****on ****this ****Team****Jane. ****If ****you ****haven****'****t ****already ****got ****a ****start ****on ****it ****TJ ****has ****a ****new ****fic ****out ****called ****Oh ****Captain ****http:/www****DOT****fanfiction****DOT****net/s/7482648/1/****Oh_Captain**

**Also click on her profile because she has a ton of fantastic stories!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing at all from either Tb or SVM/SVN and also from The Iron Fey. I used a magic/faery idea from those books in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>All the places I've been and things I've seen<br>A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams  
>The faces of people I'll never see again<br>And I can't seem to find my way home_

_Cause it's almost like_  
><em>Your heaven's trying everything to break me down<em>  
><em>Cause it's almost like<em>  
><em>Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out<em>

_- Far From Home - Five Finger Death Punch_

* * *

><p>Eric sped into the closet and came back with a robe for me to put on. I hadn't expected it to work so soon, and Eric rushed to get me something to cover me a little more.<p>

"Grandfather, I hope you're well?" I asked as I put on the robe and took a seat across the room near the fireplace. Niall seated himself opposite me; Eric remained standing near the closet, leaning on the door jam, with one leg crossed in front of the other.

"Yes as well as can be expected. We have a little trouble in Faery but its being dealt with." He seemed calm.

"Well Grandfather it's not exactly a 'little trouble' now is it," I said using air quote marks to underscore my meaning on little trouble, "I think you need to explain what is going on in Faery right now, and how it is being dealt with. This war between you and Breandan just got dumped on my doorstep," I said with a little bitterness in my words. I couldn't help it; he hadn't bothered to tell me any of the things that were going on in Faery. Between Jason's attack, my home being broken into, and the nut jobs that were sent after me, I think I deserved to be a little rude.

Niall was taken aback with the information and tone I'd used, "I'm not entirely sure what you mean Sookie? Breandan and I have a small disagreement, but it's nothing that should affect you as far as I know."

I could feel Eric's irritation at Niall's manufactured ignorance, but he held his tongue to let me deal with it; this was about me learning to fight my own battles.

"Grandfather, I know for a fact this is bigger than a small disagreement. Breandan sent out 'The Twins' to find me in this realm to take me. They made a deal with two vampires from the previous administration in this state to find me; they even went as far as exchanging blood with the vampires so they would be able to track them if they found me! This is NOT a 'little trouble' as you so deemed it at all. The two vampires they made a deal with ransacked my house in Bon Temps and kidnapped Jason to gain access to my home. They trashed my personal space and almost killed Jason. All so they could try to find me and once I was found, I was supposed to be used as a bargaining tool between you and Breandan. How is any of that a small disagreement? Explain to me now what the hell is going on!" I tried to remain as calm as possible; I didn't realise that my voice had become sterner and more authoritative than it had been before.

Worry crossed his face, shock took over, and then resignation. "Breandan wants me to close the portals to this world. He believes that Fairies mating with humans is the reason for the decline in our magic and birth rate within our kind. I, on the other hand, do not want the portals to be closed. I don't think that mating with humans is the reason at all. It's the Iron in this world that has reduced our magic. And if Fairies want to cross over to this realm, knowing the consequences then it should be their own choice." He let out a shaky breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I never intended for any of this to even cross over to this realm let alone involve itself in your life. The one thought that kept me going the last few days was knowing that you would have a place here as a Princess of Fae, so that you would not have to deal with any of this…I had hoped to capture Breandan before it went too far…" Niall looked at me, pleading with me to believe him.

"Ok Grandfather. What we need to do now is work out what we do next and if you are able to contribute to any plans we come up with here. 'The Twins' must be close to this palace somewhere. They were tracking Andre when he met his death earlier tonight; they must have picked up on his pain or distress."

"If they are in the area I will find them. I will return to Faery immediately and send out trackers and guards from the Bon Temps portal. Breandan must have come into this realm. He can't have planned out something this important and not be here to see it through."

"Well now that you know Niall we can come up with a plan that involves all of us, and with better intelligence." Eric said from the doorway of the closet.

"Yes…I will return to my realm. Sookie I will come back here through the portal as soon as I am able to gather those that I need here. I'll be back during day light if everything goes smoothly. We'll be ready when the vampires rise in the evening."

He shimmered and was gone before I could say goodbye.

"Well that was interesting."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Just that; that it was interesting. I have not seen that kind of Fae magic done before with the kind of power you have min älva." As he spoke he made his way over to me and offered me his hand to get up. He was impressed to say the least. Awe, amazement, and wonder filled the bonds; my Spark pulsing brightly as Eric's magic wrapped around it.

Instead of helping me up he bent down and put his arm under my knee's lifting me up bridal style into his arms. I nuzzled my face into his neck and breathed in his scent. I loved the smell of him, all woodsy, man, and home.

"Hmmm…I'm really tired now I just want you to hold me Eric." I said as I closed my eyes. He took me over to the bed and put me under the covers. Eric got into the other side and pulled me into him, spooning from behind and holding me tight with his face in my hair.

Hours later I woke up only feeling a little refreshed. I must have really exhausted myself last night. I got myself out of bed and took a shower leaving Eric resting peacefully.

It was midday already and I hoped Niall was already here because I was eager to get planning as soon as possible. I wasn't exactly sure what we were going to plan, but I still had this need to get something done. I finished up in the shower and got dressed into some comfy jeans and a T-shirt. By the time I was finished putting my hair up into a tight pony tail, there was a knock on the door.

"Good afternoon Ma'am, Your grandfather and his guard are waiting for you in the living room." There were several Were guards outside our room, but the one stood at the door looked as if he was supposed to wait to escort me.

"Ok let me just grab my cell and I'll follow you up."

I grabbed my cell off the bedside table and went out the door, leaving the guards on the door behind.

The Were guard in front of me stomped ahead of me pretty quickly and I had to jog to keep up with him. He turned his head briefly to look at me and slowed down.

"Apologies my Lady I forget sometimes my legs are longer and I walk faster than most." He slowed down to match my pace.

"Don't worry; the jog woke me up a little more." I said while smiling at him. He chuckled at my reply.

We rounded the corner to the living room and I walked in to find Niall along with three other Fairies. I recognised Claudine, the woman who had taught me so much from Faery; I smiled at her in silent greeting. Then there was Claude. He wasn't one of my biggest fans in Faery at all. I inclined my head slightly towards him to acknowledge him. He returned the gesture. The last Faery I didn't recognise.

"Grandfather." I bowed my head at him in greeting.

"Sookie, you remember Claudine and Claude," motioning toward them, "and this here is Preston. He is what you could think of as the head of my defense. He will direct where we want our Fairies to go and what they should be doing at any given moment."

I looked over at the brown haired man. He was a smidgen taller than Claude, although not as tall as my Viking. His skin was slightly too tanned and his hands looked course from a lot of outdoor work.

"My Lady it is a pleasure to meet you finally. Niall has been keeping a treasure away from us," he said; the slime ball, with a perfect white grin and a smirk on his face. I heard Claudine snort a laugh from where she was standing and saw her raise her hand to cover her mouth from laughing.

"Preston," I nodded my head at him, "Claudine, Claude," bowing my head at the both of them. They were still Royalty even if they didn't want to inherit the throne from Niall, "It's a shame we have to visit under awful circumstances. I trust Niall has gone over what's going on here with all of you?" I questioned.

"He has yes. I have a team of ten Fairies out at the moment trying to pin down a possible location, and when I get the call we'll be able to form more of a plan on how to proceed from there. You've not had any contact with anyone else outside the palace since you've been here?" Claude spoke from where he stood behind one of the sofas were Niall had sat himself down.

I walked over to the sofa opposite Niall and sat down too. Claude was never my biggest fan and although I was most likely going to inherit the throne from Niall one day, it didn't hurt to give Claude the upper hand now and again. If seeming taller than me by standing gave him the air of authority then, he could take it. I had the power to fight, but it wasn't in my innate nature to be a fighter unless I was called to defend myself, or instigate punishment as with Andre. I'd let Claude take the lead for now, but I wouldn't hesitate to pull back his rein sif I needed too.

"I haven't Claude. We came here expecting a quiet few days with Aeneas and on the second night here, Jason, your other kin, was brought in with injuries sustained while under the influence of Vampires hired by 'The Twins'. It hurt my heart that I wasn't at Jason's side, but he was probably still sleeping it off and I had urgent matters to deal with.

"What was done with the Vampires that Aeneas' Guards captured?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure what was done with Judith. She wasn't really involved with their plans. She only went along with it to avenge the death of her Maker who met his final death at my hands. Andre is another matter," I paused my eyes flitting between the four of them, landing back on Claude; "I punished him for his attack on my brother, for his blood debt to me. Then I burned him from the inside out until he fell apart in front of me." No use hiding what I'd done right? Claudine and Claude both knew my true form and about my abilities. I wouldn't put it past Niall to have told Preston. My own Fairy clan won't betray me. I hoped.

Claudine's hand didn't move from her face, only now she looked shocked. Claude only raised an eyebrow at me. Preston…well Preston looked…like he wanted to jump me?

"Well you are certainly testing out your new abilities well child." Niall smiled at me.

"It's not something I'm overly happy about Grandfather. It might be second nature or something to you guys, but it's not for me; not yet. I know he had it coming, but it still doesn't negate the fact people are dying; on both sides. And it needs to stop. Breandan needs to be captured and this whole thing needs to come to an end." I snapped out a little irate that Niall seemed so amused at what I had done.

Andre deserved what I gave him. He took from me, and had every intention of killing me or turning me if he had gotten a hold of me. I took action that was warranted. Their glee at the violence and death irritated me.

"I won't think another second on what I had to do because it was necessary, now we need to move on and come up with…" I was interrupted as Claude pulled out his phone and then Preston's phone start ringing too. Claudine gave me a worried look as she walked over to sit by me on the sofa.

Preston finished speaking on his phone and snapped it shut. At the same time Claude shouted out an expletive and snapped his phoned shut too.

"I had five guards zeroing in on a location that seemed to be that of the hostile Vampires you had been holding here. I have no clue if it's their nest or not, but it stank of Vampires, according to Dermot and there were also fresh Fairy tracks around the small unit." He looked to Niall, with worry written all over his face.

"Claude whatever it is, just tell us!" I ordered or rather shouted at him.

"The call I received was from Dermot, to inform me that he was closing in on two Fairy tracks. But before we could end the call, there was some screams, the call went silent. The Twins were lying In wait for whoever may have gone to search the small building. That's the only conclusion I can come to."

My eyes found the floor and silent tears rapidly fell across my cheeks. I wouldn't wish my worst enemy, except maybe The Twins themselves on The Twins. I knew Dermot was related to me through my Grandfather but we'd never met. I was only told he looked a lot like Jason. It made me sad that I had lost another member of my family, very sad. I prayed hard that Dermot made it to the Summerlands; kind of Faery Heaven.

Before I could think on it any further there was an energy shift in the air and a shimmering form appeared in front of Niall.

"Father."

My eyes went wide; I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Claudine had told me in Faery what happens when Fairies die; they appear to their next eldest family member as a passing right. It hadn't even crossed my mind this would happen.

Niall's sorrowful eyes met with his son, Dermot.

"My Son..." He tried to reached out to him, but was met with air, and Dermot's form wavered as Niall's hand went through him.

"Father I have no time for goodbyes. They are coming. The Twins, Breandan. They were there with a team of their followers. You must gather your forces here and make a stand. The time has come father. You must end it."

"Dermot…" Before Niall could say anything Dermot began to fade to the Summerlands. At least I hoped.

There were still three hours until dark and I couldn't be sure that any of the Vampires in this building could move around if they rose any earlier than sunset. Niall turned to me.

"Sookie you are Eric's bonded, there is no one else here at the moment that I know of that can take a lead until the Vampires have risen for the night." He said, stating the very thing I was about to think of.

I turned to walk to the open door to speak with the Were guards.

"I need the head of security here as soon as possible. Before he comes you need to tell him to put everyone on alert; we are expecting war on our doorstep." The guard eyes registered steel resignation and he turned and sped off to get his boss.

I stood for a moment thinking of the next thing I should do_.__Amelia.__Fae__magic._

I turned around hastily and headed straight for Niall and Claude.

"Niall there are extensive wards on this property created with witch magic; is there any way you can enhance them with Fae magic, would they be any more powerful?"

"I will work with Claude to see if we can create a protective sphere around the Palace."

"Good, I have the head of security arriving any minute, and I will send for the witch Amelia who put the wards in place; she lives here at the Palace."

As I finished speaking with Niall, a huge bear of a man strode into the room. At least 6'6 and huge solid muscle that rippled and shifted with even the slightest movement.

"My Lady." He bowed his head at me with a scowl on his face. I ignored it, "I came as soon as I could. My name is Quinn. I am Aeneas' head of security here."

"I assume Aeneas has been keeping you updated with the Faery developments?"

"Yes he has, I take it we have major issues developing, going on what Lewis told me after he came rushing in like his ass was on fire," he stated as he frowned at me.

"Look I don't know what your deal is with me, but we have serious issues YOU need to concentrate on. The Prince of Faery, Niall Brigant's son Dermot, was just murdered not far from here by a faction of the Fae that are at war with my kin. He made a visit to Niall before he passed onto the Summerlands only moments ago. Lochlan and Neave are coming; Breandan is coming. As well as a hoard of their own followers and we have no idea of their numbers. Now I know that Aeneas is not around and since I am a Princess of the Brigant line, you need to listen to me or you can guarantee that your life will not be easy from this point forward."

He grunted before responding, "I do not respond well to threats Ms. Brigant now if you…" before he could spit out any more venom at me he was interrupted.

"Quinn! You big ass, if Aeneas heard you talking to a Royal from the Faery realm like that he would have your hide! And your fur as a damn rug!" Amelia stood in the doorway. I saw her take a deep breath before continuing, "Now, not only is she a Brigant Princess of the Sky Faeries, she is also the bonded of the Viking! And damn it, haven't you heard what she did to that Vampire downstairs? She is one bad ass Fairy; you do NOT want to mess with her Quinn!

Quinn gave her a slightly scathing look and turned back to me as Amelia waltzed into the room.

"Amelia I was just going to ask them to call you here. Niall and Claude are going to see if they can strengthen your wards and thread some Faery magic into them. Hopefully we can keep them out so we can wait it out until sunset for the Vampires."

"I will get back to my post and get everyone on board. I already put everyone on alert I will call in who I can that isn't on duty as well." Quinn said; his words coming out snappy like a snake bite, before he walked out of the room.

Amelia let out a sigh, "Don't worry about him. He's a first class idiot and has no real respect for anyone other than Aeneas…So we have problems. I felt a shit ton of bad energy coming from here so I thought I had better come and see what was going on."

There wasn't much we could do except wait for the Vampire to get up for the night. Amelia spoke with Niall and Claude about the wards. Claudine sat around reading things she kept pulling from the shelves and I sat projecting out and scanning the area with my telepathy; just waiting.

An hour before the sun was due to sink behind the horizon I felt Eric stirring. I reached out with the bonds to feel for him, briefly touching on his side. I felt his surprise at the touch rousing him to full wakefulness. He knew to come to me as soon as he could leave the room.

It wasn't long before Aeneas came upon our little war meeting.

"I have just been accosted on the way here by Quinn," He paused while he took in everyone in the room, "So where are we at with everything right now?" He asked as he approached Amelia and took her in an embrace. He whispered in her ear that he'd missed her when he rose for the night and Amelia sunk further into his arms, closing her eyes as she did. I felt odd witnessing their small intimate moment.

"Niall and Claude have been working on keep the wards up, adding their own Faery magic to what is already there thanks to Amelia. So far all we have is that Dermot was at the shack that Andre had been hiding out at with his trackers. Claude was on the phone with him when something went wrong. Not long after that Dermot appeared to Niall," Aeneas took in an unnecessary breath while his eyes darted over to Niall, "What he told Niall is that The Twins and Breandan were making their way here." I paused while Eric entered the room, making his way over to me.

He stood in front of me probing the bond for answers on my wellbeing. He placed his hands on either side of my head and placed a firm kiss on my temple then released me to stand behind me as if he were backing me up; giving me unspoken support.

"Did he say anything else Sookie?" Eric asked while Aeneas and Amelia took a seat on the sofas.

"Nothing relevant; he told Niall it was time, time to end it, but that Breandan was on his way here with the Twins and had gathered his forces. He told Niall that they would be here and we would have to make a stand."

Eric put his big hands on my shoulders and squeezed a little; the pressure felt nice and he kept at it when he found my pleasure through the bonds. It had been a stressful day to say the least and his hands were the perfect antidote to the knots in my muscles.

I wasn't nervous, but more anxious. I knew that Breandan and The Twins would arrive sometime tonight possibly and I kind of just wanted them to get here so we could get it all over with.

Quinn came to the doorway and beckoned Aeneas over to speak with him. Amelia was speaking with Claudine; they'd been talking about clothes and shoes for a while. I zoned out on that topic of conversation. Eric led me over to one of the sofas and we both sat down with Eric leaning back into the sofa, both arms spreading out along the back. He tilted his head towards me.

"They are just discussing tactics; Aeneas is telling him to divide up his guards into teams, each with a leader who can communicate back to Quinn and Aeneas via their headsets. They will all patrol the Palace in their teams and report back anything they take notice of." He placed a quick kiss on my neck while no one was looking. It occurred to me he might be hungry.

"Do you need to feed Eric? It might be a long night," I said while slide closer to him on the sofa, his arm dropping from the back to pull me into him, "If we end up fighting, you should be at full strength right?"

"You are right. But I have fed quite often the last few days. Blood laced with Faery no less," he said with a smirk, "So I will be fine, more than fine. Do not worry about me. If you worry about me while there is fighting around you, you will make a mistake and something will go wrong. Think of only your own survival, and I promise I will think of mine."

As much as I wanted to tell him he was wrong and I would worry about him anyway I knew; I couldn't. I couldn't because I had let my emotions get the better of me in the past and it had only got me more heartache, more pain and more physical injury because I wasn't paying attention when I should have been. And the only reason I came through in the end was on pure dumb luck.

I needed to concentrate on what I was doing, follow whatever Niall may need me to do and not worry about Eric. He was 1000 years old, had survived god only knows how many wars and fights and even if I could do something with my Faery gifts to help him, I needed to leave him to his own planning; I could end up just getting in the way and hindering him in a fight.

"Sookie….something's wrong…The wards…someone is trying to push through them…" Amelia was sitting in almost a circle if you could call it that with Claude and Niall, crossed legged on the floor. They were holding hands; I assumed to channel power for the wards they were trying to keep up.

Eric sped out of the room briefly before coming back with his long sword from our room. Aeneas was speaking rapidly with someone on his ear piece and his cell on the other ear. I could see the strain it was having on Amelia; the fairies that sat with her were using powerful faery magic to keep the Palace protected, but there was only so much power that Amelia could infuse into the situation.

There was a flurry of activity as I could hear guards from within the palace converging towards the living room.

"Sook….I can't….damn it I need…" Aeneas came up behind Amelia as she fell backwards passing out from the exhaustion. Amelia had power, she was a rare witch with power she was born with, but she couldn't match the other worldly power of Niall and Claude. Aeneas carried her over to the sofa so she could rest a while and recover.

The guards entered the room and took up positions by the windows and doors. "How much longer will you be able to hold it Niall?" Eric asked.

"Not long. We should move out front. We don't want to lose our hold on these shields and then have ourselves backed into a corner of these rooms by their side. We need to take this out to an open area. Somewhere magic can be used freely."

I knew Thalia was most likely with Jason but for now we would need her with us. So I suggested a Were guard stay with Jason while Thalia came out with us.

"I agree Sookie, I'll send Lewis to guard Jason and have Thalia sent to us."

"Vampire the wards are closing in. Breandan is using more than just his own magic and it won't take much longer for him to gain entry. We really should get moving."

"Matthias stay with Amelia, do not let her leave this room until she is capable of holding conversation and walking in a straight line." Aeneas barked at one of his guards who only nodded and stepped up to a spot near Amelia.

Thalia swept through the doors in that moment. Nodding briefly to Aeneas she came straight towards me. Only nodding at me and standing slightly behind me; taking up a guarding position by me. I said nothing. As much as I didn't want her worrying about me either, she had sworn herself to me, making this part of her duty to me.

Both Niall and Claude made a move to walk to the door and move out to the front of the building. I could see the strain on both their faces from trying to keep up the wards on the palace. A frown appeared on Claude's face as we made it to the front door.

"We are going to release the hold we have on the wards. We should have enough time to meet on the other side of these doors and gather together to make a stand against Breandan," Niall addressed both of us, but then he settled his eyes solely on me, "Sookie I know this is not the best time, but you need to know; Claude does not want to ascend to the throne neither does Claudine. If something should happen, my position will fall to you. Fight him. Do not let Breandan's agenda take over everything I fought against him for. "

While I wanted to have it out with him about landing this crap on me at once, I had no time to think about it now, which was probably his intention.

I stood with Niall and Claude on either side of me; Eric and Thalia were behind us. Aeneas stood in front of us with his hand posed on the door.

"The temperature has dropped. Quite considerably; I wouldn't be surprised if it's either wet or white outside. Just a warning…" He bit off the end of the sentence as he opened the doors.

The doors opened as if in slow motion in my mind and as I lifted my head to watch the huge chunk of wood open up, a gust of wind blew in across my face and flakes of snow whipped through my hair. The steps outside the door were covered in pure white snow and the small pools of water that made up the decorative entrance yard were frozen over; snow covering the edges and slowly filling in.

Aeneas made his way down the steps with us following behind, along with ten of his Were guards at the rear. Aeneas took up the front; although this was not exactly his war, Breandan had brought it to _his_ Palace and I was a bonded of his bloodline.

I knew the moment Niall and Claude let go of the ward because three fairies appeared in front of us with the gates of the property behind them. Malicious grins were on their faces, two of them starring holes through me, but I could figure out who Breandan was. He was the elder of the other two and only had eyes for Niall.

"Well isn't this pleasant. I had hoped to get the girl alone first, but this is just as good. You can watch while I have Lochlan and Neave rip her fragile half breed body apart." I heard Eric growl behind me but he made no move, Breandan was only trying to goad everyone into making a move.

I probed our bonds sensing everything was calm for him I projected my thoughts to him, showing him what I was going to do. Not exactly asking for permission, but showing him that this was how I was going to play my part of this.

I felt irritation spike briefly in the bonds, but then nothing but acceptance and pride. I would wait until the right moment.

"This is my territory Fairy. What is your business here? You do not expect to come here with hostile forces and for me to just let you walk out with a few Fae Royals and a bonded of my blood? You really are a lunatic."

Niall and Claude made a move to step up beside Aeneas and I did the same. I wasn't about to let my Uncle and great Grandfather fight without me. Breandan laughed; hard.

"You are going to let your half breed fight with you? I'm surprised at you brother. I thought this was one you wanted protected, yet you send her into the middle of our bickering." Breandan was smiling at him like he knew, he had him caught; unaware of the power I held. I spoke up for myself.

"Oh Breandan you have no idea what I am capable of…" As I let my words trail off I let go of every piece of my glamour. I kept my scent under control around the Vampires but I let the glamour of my appearance drop. My 5'9 Fae enhanced form complete with pointy ears appeared in place of the old Sookie, power and energy rippled from me and into the air. Breandan's eyes twitched so slightly you might have missed it, but I didn't.

"Sire why are we wasting time, this is just parlour tricks; she's a half breed and can't have any power, none of them do." I wasn't sure which one of them was which, but it hardly mattered when we were going to be fighting to get out of this situation.

Wind and snow rippled and whipped around us; I closed my eyes and concentrated. I was part of the Sky Fae, I knew I could manipulate the air; I just had to feel for it. I reached out mentally trying to touch something palpable, something I could grab a hold of mentally and do something with. I imagined the tiniest of particles and tried gradually to build them up into something much more solid, and when I felt it become something I could move and shape. My eyes snapped open and I gave The Twin who had spoken a small satisfied smile.

Without moving my eyes from the androgynous form in front of me I grabbed onto the air and whipped it around it's body in a current; a small hurricane dancing right before my eyes pulling in snow and liquid from the cold air and sucking it into its centre like a black hole. I knew when it was done, my Spark pulsed happy and content with what I'd done within me, flowing like a warm caress within my veins.

I let my hold on the air fall. Collective gasps went around the area, but everyone on our side tried to keep their shock to a minimum. Whichever Twin it was now stood unmoving behind a frozen upright coffin of ice and snow.

"I can feel whoever it is in there. The air prickles on my skin like tiny needles and whispers to me its secrets. Whoever is in there is alive. Snow and liquid fill their mouth lungs and nose. While they are alive they will continue to feel as if they are drowning until I remove it all. At least we have one down. Only two more to go, right Niall?"

As I spoke Breandan made a motion to his rear, and his contingent of Fairies appeared. I couldn't tell how many, my eyes met Fairies at every place they darted to. I prayed to Freya, to any God's that would hear, that what we had was enough; I prayed Niall made it through; I prayed that Eric survived another fight to live another thousand years.

With the barest of whispers Breandan commanded his army, "Niall is mine. Take out the rest!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Don't kill me! I know I left it on somewhat of a cliffy and I hate myself for it! Lol. Alright I chicken out of writing the fight. But you'll get it all in the next chapter. I make a guess at there being about 3 more chapters or so left that's it.**

**Review review! I like those email alerts and they get me writing!**


	15. War Is The Answer

**A/N So here's the battle. I had planned on updating GoS tonight but I have actually been asleep since 7pm with a poorly daughter, it's now 1.30am and this chapter was sent back to me by my lovely wonderful Beta Team Jane!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, on the last chapter and the chapters before. I keep forgetting to put this in the A/N's but I do love every single review!**

**This chapter is written in 3rd person point of view so the view of the fight switches between different fighters. **

**I hope you like it! It wasn't easy for me to write that's for sure. I'll be glad when I get back to writing lemons! This chapter isn't as long as previous chapters but there was only so much I could write on this.**

**Disclaimer – I own none of it. I just write for amusement.**

* * *

><p><em>Do you take me for a fool?<em>

_How's it feel to be a tool?_

_Talk your shit behind my back_

_See to me your just a cancer_

_The time has come to you some_

_Motherfucker war is the answer_

_~ War Is The Answer – I've Finger Death Punch_

* * *

><p>For a moment things appeared to happen in slow motion for Sookie. The main gates froze over and then disintegrated. Battle cries from beyond the now non-existent gates sounded, and Fairies shot up, landing on the surrounding walls in a crouched position with bows and arrows ready to be fired.<p>

Her eyes darted around trying to take in the chaos as Were-guards from all over the palace brought up the rear and took positions to the sides. Her limbs and muscles stiffened as she watched Breandan's feral smile spread across his face ready to wreak havoc.

In the blink of an eye Breandan dematerialised and reappeared in front of Niall.

"Hello Brother," he sneered, "time to end this, wouldn't you say? Your half breed bitch can't protect you."

His words were spat out like venom as he brought his sword down in an arc, clashing metal with metal against his brother's own sword.

Both sides rushed together in a clamour of steel and arrows. Sookie only paused briefly to take in her situation, before she began to call on her spark for guidance. The song of metal sang out loud as Aeneas, Thalia and Eric all drew their long swords, engaging in battle with the foes. Blood and limbs flew across her vision while she drew on the air, whipping water and snow throughout the enemy's side, confusing their direction.

Neave appeared in front of her baring silver-tipped sharp Fairy teeth. A grin spread from ear to ear. "I get to hurt you after all half blood."

Although not silvered, Sookie bore her own teeth, hissing in an effort to retain control of her spark. The magic of Eric within her raging to be let loose, wanting to spill the blood that battle brought. She threw her hands out in front of her; black and purple magic slithered from her skin, working its way forward, down her arms and shot out towards Neave. "This is no half breed magic you fucking idiot."

Strands of purple magic worked its way into Neave's skin, burrowing under her muscles cruising along her nerves. Her muscles twitched and her mouth opened as she began to cry out in pain. A single black tendril from each of Sookie's hands made its way to Neave's face, digging under her flesh and crawling up to her eyes. Black vein like tracks appeared barely on the surface of her skin slowly stalking towards their target. Neave shot her own hands out trying to counteract her aggressor, throwing white balls of light to try and throw Sookie of balance enough to release her hold. Each ball only seemed to disintegrate against an impenetrable field that surrounded her.

Eric seemed to dance around his foe, Lochlan attempting to find an opening in his offence to strike. The timing never seemed right; when he though an opening appeared Eric would dance out of his space, parrying his way back to him as if he was teasing Lochlan toward his own demise. Eric only smiled; his Vampire strength allowed him to carry out strike after strike without tiring. In the back of his mind he feared for Sookie; he worried that she would not hold up to battle, that she would give in to the weariness and allow that fatal blow into her defenses. His own promise to her to think of only his survival prevented him from glancing in her direction.

Thalia waded through the back offense. She screamed out with each blow and strike of her sword, cleaving flesh from flesh as she took out the weakest of the Fairies, reducing their numbers as quickly as possible to gain the advantage. She stabbed with the tip of her blade and clashed steel with bone; blood sprayed over her body as she took the heads straight off of the weakest.

Sookie could see the blood spilling around the battleground; crimson red spreading across the white of the snow, dripping and dispersing in the rivets on the patches of ice. The noise was almost deafening to her enhanced hearing; metal on metal, screaming and battle cries came from every direction.

The black tendrils of her magic had worked its way into Neave's eye sockets, grabbing and twisting until she could no longer see the young Fairy in front of her. The young Fairy who she had been told would be no match to her full Fairy innate magic and who she could dispose of as she pleased. The black and purple threads met together under Neave's skin, wrecking chaos within every single nerve cell they encountered, making their way to her skull. Those wisps and coils of magic entered Neave's soft brain tissue searching out her pain centre, grabbing and scratching at it. Breandan's sword faltered as he heard Neave scream out in distress. Crying out in pain from invisible wounds she dropped to her knees as Sookie stepped forward to throw a gust of energy into her magic. Her brow furrowed as she forced the pressure out of herself and even with the chill in the air, sweat began to form on her forehead.

All sense of time was lost to her as Sookie ripped Neave apart from the inside. Dust and flakes of Fairy skin falling from Neave's body as she began to disintegrate in front of her.

Without waiting to finish what she started, Sookie drew her magic back, releasing Neave to her inevitable fate. Her body dropped to the side; the decay already midway through her mangled form.

Sookie turned on her spot, her eyes darting around trying to seek out Niall. She didn't want what he had promised her. She hadn't long known of her Fae heritage let alone her Royal ancestry. She was too young, too weak to become Queen in the Faery realm. And she had just found herself with Eric, she loved him; she couldn't leave him now. If she lost Niall and gained the throne of Faery, she would have to leave the human realm and she could hardly divide her time between the two worlds.

She saw Breandan swing his sword; Niall weakened and splattered with his own blood collapsed from exhaustion on one knee, his chest heaved with heavy breaths. Fighting raged around her as she waded through allies and enemies to get to her grandfather. She was not worried about the possibility of Niall dying, but pushed herself forward with the fury of Breandan's actions toward her kin. If she were made Queen it would be of entirely Breandan's doing and she refused to let that happen.

As a vast battle cry erupted from Sookie's throat she pushed her hands forward; her fingers spread and threw out her Light and Spark and the energy crackled as it left her palms. The threads of Light sped forward, black and purple strings of dark magic wrapped around her Light magic directed right at Breandan. Air and snow drops parted in its wake as the light hit Breandan's sword straight on the hilt, burning his hand in the process.

Niall's head snapped up in attention searching out the source of his defender. A knowing smile tipped up his lip as he found her. All blonde, blue eyed and striking in her Fairy form as she made her way towards Breandan; her eyes flickering from blue to a hue of purple. Niall's eyes widened at the revelation; the purple coloration had not seen in his bloodline for generations. If he didn't live to see the end of this he did not regret his decision to entrust the throne to this woman. Full Fairy or not, she would make a remarkable ruler.

Sookie came to a halt yards away from Breandan. Her eyes glazed a solid purple and her fury with Breandan clearly written on every muscle in her body. Her fingers darted forward as she shot out a burst of dark magic to his right leg; he buckled with the pain and screamed out as he went down on his knees. His owns hands came out throwing out a ball of energy; the light hitting her square in the shoulder. The energy she had expended over the course of this fight made her unable to produce a shield.

Sookie's skin burst open at the bone, blood pouring from her wound. From a distance Eric picked up on the split blood of his mate's and a burst of fury hustled him forward, the ice under his feet began to crack.

Another shot of light shot from Sookie's hands as she aimed blow after blow at Breandan's chest. She no longer had the vigour to do to Breandan what she had done to one of the Twins. If she could she would have dig deep inside Breandan to rip him apart by pulling out his heart and watching as his body flaked to the ground, as his heart still beat in her hand. All his plans for her; the Twins plans to torture and torment her. She would make him suffer the humiliation and pain she would have felt if she could.

With the little amount of energy she had left she continued to toss balls of Light laced with dark magic at Breandan as it left her hands she demanded of it, begged of it to go more than skin deep; to get inside him; to ruin and wreck him. Breandan's mouth opened with a silent scream the pain so intense his vocal cords seized up.

Blood flowed from the wound on Sookie's shoulder as she struggled to maintain the control of her scent around the Vampires. But she realised with all the Fairy blood now polluting the air she had no need. With no small amount of relief she let the control go and put her energy into one last hit. Throwing out her hands, she sent out her Light, her Spark and the dark magic that burned from within. The threads and tendrils twisted and twinned as they took a hold of Breandan, crawling up his body, wrapping around his torso and biceps. In her mind's eye she directed her Light to take his life; to squeeze muscle from bone, blood from vein.

Breandan's body shattered inward as flesh, blood and bone turning to flakes of dust and ash as it fell to the ground. As if they knew their leader had perished, silence descended on the area the enemy had made their battleground.

Eric came to stand by Sookie's side, holding her by the elbow as he felt her waning energy; her knees about to buckle from the weight of her tired muscles. Aeneas took Niall up by his arms, raising him to standing.

"Tonight your battle is over! You pledge your fealty to me and my blood before sunrise or the next time you face me I will have no mercy!" His voice bellowed across the grounds leaving no room for argument. "I want you all at the Brigant Palace before dawn takes hold!" Niall's voice was strong and sure even with his injuries. Aeneas began to lead him towards the steps to the property where he sat down surveying the destruction in front of him.

Sookie leaned into Eric's hold as her eyes fluttered, needing to close of their own accord. He turned her around slowly in his arms, one hand gripping her side hold her firmly against him. The other he used to palm her cheek and his thumb brushed away the splatter of blood that marred her skin.

He noticed her purple eyes and that her glaze was slowly changing back to blue. He didn't mention it nor did he react to it. His mate was tired and did not need to be troubled with something else to worry about. She had proven herself many times over in the last 48 hours and now that it was over, she needed her rest. The man in him wanted to protect her from this, shield her from the violence she had seen tonight. But the Vampire in him growled proud at the prowess of his mate, how she had handled herself and how she had looked standing tall and full of pride in her actions as she had taken out Breandan, stopping his final blow on Niall.

His eyes ghosted over her form, taking in all the small nicks and cuts on her skin. A grimace formed on his face as his eyes came to stop on her shoulder and he dipped his head down to lick the wound closed. A rumble spread from his chest and throat at the taste of her blood.

The victory of battle was like an adrenaline rush he was yet to calm down from. In any battle before tonight he would have fed of his enemies and taken the spoils of victory home where he would have indulged in women until he was sated.

Tonight he fought the urge to rush his mate to their chamber; he fought down the instinctual need to claim her, to reaffirm that she was his. Instead he took her in his arms and held her to him, raising her feet from the ground. He whispered in her ear to just let go and let him take her weight.

With the reprieve, Sookie took in a deep breath and almost huffed it out, releasing the energy, tiredness and weariness that was overtaking her. She melted into Eric's embrace and rooted her face into his chest, taking comfort from him and strength. He moved over to the steps where Niall was watching his Fairies slowly clean up the mess of the night and sat down not far from Aeneas.

They watched as Thalia pointed and frowned, shouting out instructions to Fairies and Were-guards and rounding up who she could to help clean up the chaos that had unfolded in her own home.

"I need to return to Faery before dawn comes," Niall stated to no one in particular, "those who don't follow will be hunted by my own."

"You need to come meet with us again tomorrow night so we can discuss the aftermath of this Niall," Aeneas voice sounded oddly tired for a Vampire, "Sookie has just taken out your biggest enemy and I watched as she ended Neave's life. She just fought her first battle. You're her kin; you need to talk her down. She might be climbing the walls come tomorrow because of what she has seen and done tonight. So far she's handled everything well but…" His voice trailed off as he finished speaking. Niall only nodded his head in agreement.

Sookie heard what was being said and even if she didn't want to sit up and snark at them and tell them how she'd be fine, and they were being rude; she was too tired to care, too tired to even raise an eyebrow at them.

"I will leave a small section of my people here to finish the clean-up and I will return at first dark tomorrow."

The almost limp Fairy Princess clinging to the Viking Vampire lifted her head slightly to appraise the damage done. A gasp left her throat as she saw what was now left of the bodies on the ground and the blood that tarnished the snow on the ground. She fought back the feelings of guilt; Breandan had brought this on not her. Those Fairies had followed him into battle of their own accord and fought for him and they had every intention of ending the Vampires, Were-guards and the Fairies here that they thought were enemies. She swallowed thickly in an effort to speak.

"Eric, take me to our room please. I need to clean this night off me and I need…" He placed his index finger over her lips, silencing her last request.

"Hush now my Sookie," He lent down to her ear as he whispered to her gently, "I know what you need. Lean into me and I'll give you what you need."

With that she closed her eyes and burrowed deeper into his embrace as his arms tightened around her. With one arm around her shoulders and the other threaded under her knee's he stood with little effort cradling his beloved.

"There are still hours until dawn Aeneas, but I need to see to Sookie. Once she's asleep I will seek you out."

Aeneas stood as he nodded in agreement, "Yes I will send someone to check on Amelia and Jason and tell them to inform you of their status. I'm sure Sookie would like to know they are ok." Both men heard a garbled agreement come from the tired girl that rested in Eric's arm, "Use the phone in your room for whatever she needs."

Aeneas left them to move up the stairs retreating back into the courtyard of bodies and blood to help his second clean up the mess.

Eric took his mate at speed through the hallways and corridors of the palace arriving at the door to their chamber. He wasn't tired as such; as a Vampire he could never truly be tired but mentally he felt exhausted. His mind had been going a mile a minute since this whole thing had started tonight. Battle plans and fight scenes and the next moves ahead going over and over in his head.

He took her straight through to the bathroom and directly into the shower. Turning the relevant knobs he had the steaming water running before he though to attempt to take off her clothes, not wanting her to get cold. He placed her down on her tired feet and through half lidded eyes she smiled up at him. She was so beautiful even after all this; the fighting- seeing her at what she would imagine was her worst all bloodied, matted hair, muck all over her clothes with tears and rips everywhere. She still looked like the beautiful woman that he knew her to be.

When the hot water hit Sookie's skin, soaking her hair to her head and began to run down her back, Eric gripped the top of her clothes and ripped off the garments from her body. The water, which had run clear from the showerhead, now ran crimson as it cleaned the blood from both Vampire and Fae who united under the spray side-by-side.

Eric reached for the soap and without thinking of himself he began to clean her and after he'd accomplished that, he grasped for the shampoo and washed her hair. Sookie in her weakened state watched, fascinated with his attentions, and when he finished, he cupped her face in both hands, a leaning forward brushing his lips softly against hers. He tentatively kissed her top lip as he brushed her wet hair from her face with his palms. With her eyes closed she smiled, without asking he'd given her just what she needed.

He led her over to the bench on the side of the shower and sat her down, then stripped of his own clothes and started his own cleaning regiment. He didn't take his time, now wasn't the right time to start flirting with her or offering something she was too tired to accept. He rushed through cleaning, making sure he had every last spot of blood cleansed, eager to get his mate into bed.

Eric turned off the shower and offered Sookie his hand to get up and after toweling dry in the bathroom and getting dressed for bed he led her into the bedroom and tucked her into her side.

"You're not leaving so soon, are you?" Sookie suddenly worried.

"No mitt hjärta, I will stay until you sleep. I have to find Aeneas and help him to finish the clean-up and discuss where we go from here. But I will hold you until you fall asleep my love." He lent over her from her side of the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead before moving to his side of the bed and spooning up behind her. His head automatically took position at the crock of her neck and took in her scent. It was stronger than before; she was weakened so she probably wasn't exerting her full control on her scent.

His Fairy let out a contented hum and backed further into him, seeking more than skin to skin contact, wanting to be wrapped up in everything Eric. She wasn't in the mood for sex that much she knew, but she did want his arms wrapped so tightly around her to console herself that her love had made it through the battle. He kissed the delicate skin just below her ear and rubbed his nose along her ear.

"Take my blood Sookie, please? I know you are not badly injured, but your body is weak from using so much of your magic; I would like to leave here for a while knowing at least my blood is helping you back to full strength."

She didn't say _no_, but she didn't let him bite his own skin for her either. With her glamour all but gone at this moment, she didn't quite have those sharp nasty looking Fairy teeth but her own human teeth were considerably sharper. She took his arm that rested across her stomach and lifted his wrist to her mouth, and as she sunk her teeth into his flesh she felt his hold on her tighten, a soft curse escape his lips and a rumble vibrate through his chest. She took what she could; his life, his blood into herself, so she could to heal and recover. Her Spark instantly pulsed and glowed bright within her and as if awakening from sleep it stretched itself out, tendrils and threads of her Spark filling her veins, her muscles, filling her until everything fell back in sync.

When she was done her tongue snaked out and licked at the now healed wound and she closed her eyes letting her slumber take her mind away.

Eric delicately extracted himself from Sookie after taking note of her sleeping form and dressed in a red t-shirt, black jeans and his standard black boots the ones not covered in blood and gore. After turning out all the lights he made his way out of the room, encountering a Were-guard on exit who proceeded to follow him when he left the room. There was an additional Were-guard on the door for Sookie.

He made his way past the library to the office next door where he knew Aeneas would be behind his desk making calls. His maker's maker was on the phone when he entered the room.

"Yes…No everything here is fine. Clean-up is already under way. No really Sheriff you have no need to inconvenience yourself by coming here; it really would be a waste of your time. Ok…yes, until then," Aeneas looked up at Eric and rolled his eyes replacing the phone on the stand, "Pain in the ass sheriff that one. Has more interest in chasing after me than looking after her own Area. I've told Isabelle enough times I have Amelia, but does she listen?" He shook his head and shuffled some papers.

"I always took Isabelle as a professional. Does she not have her own human?" his brow furrowed at his own question.

"Yes she does, although that doesn't seem to deter her. Gods after all this shit is over I'm resigning the damn throne. You know I hate all this crap. Now we've done our duty as per the Old Lady's request I think I need a break. We'll deal with this fuckery, and then, I'm coming to your area for a while, with Thalia."

Eric's eyebrows shot to his hairline. He had expected Aeneas to want to get out of being a ruling Monarch as soon as was possible, but he did not bank on him wanting to visit his own area.

"Well that is certainly an option. I have several properties in Shreveport; you are welcome to choose any you wish to stay at for any length of time."

"Good….Good. I think this will be a good time for us to spend some time with you. I think it would be good for Sookie too to spend some time with Thalia. She would no longer be my second as such so she would be able to follow the duties that come with being Marked by the Fae."

"I have not discussed them with Sookie, so I have no idea yet what that all entails. I know she does not want to return to her farm house just yet, so she will be staying with me until then. Hopefully she will decide by that time she no longer wants to return. But we will have to see."

Aeneas smiled at him across his desk and steepled his fingers in front of him, his elbows rested on the soft leather covering of his old world desk.

"Are you going to ask her to Pledge with you?"

Eric raised an eyebrow at him. He hadn't thought about it, but he would. He could no longer see himself with anyone but Sookie now or in a hundred years. He'd assumed that the transition meant she would live longer than most, but hadn't out right asked her. Suddenly he desperately needed to know. It was in his nature to plan ahead and make contingency plans for those that didn't work out. What if Sookie would only live her human life span? What then? Could he persuade her to be turned? He didn't think she would. Over the years he had known and lost many friends and lovers, but the effect that Sookie had on his life, he wasn't able to predict how he would cope with her loss. He would go on without a doubt, but he would not be the same.

"I had not thought about it Aeneas, but now you mention it I would. But I don't think now is the right time to ask." He put up a challenging amused eyebrow at that.

"Yes; quite. Well there is nothing for you to do here Eric. The clean-up is almost complete. Did someone come to inform you of Jason's wellbeing?"

"No they did not." Eric's voice turned serious in tone as he crossed an ankle over one knee where he sat in front of Aeneas' desk.

"Mother...fuck…we just had a major fight on our hands and my people can't follow one simple goddamn instruction. Jason is doing fine. He is fully healed and was not even aware of the battle out front. Amelia kept him occupied with a movie night apparently. Vampire movies…fucking disco ball Vampires. It's an insult."

Eric laughed at Aeneas irritation of the popular Vampire movie series. He really did despise it and made that fact loud and clear on a regular basis.

"I will go back to Sookie then if that is the case. She is resting, but I'd like to be there if she wakes before dawn."

Aeneas waved him off silently telling him that _it__was__fine__for__him__to__go_.

Back in his room Eric undressed and got into bed behind his mate; he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her snug into his large frame. He took comfort from her warmth and ran his fingers, completely mesmerized by her soft skin. He gripped her again pulling her tighter to him and inhaled her sweet scent from her neck as he was barely able to contain his need for her.

She stirred in her sleep briefly mumbling something about Fairies, war and blood, but then relaxed back into Eric's hold and let out a satisfied sigh. Their bonds were humming with life, pulsating with joy at victory and the Viking could tell after probing the bonds that Sookie was feeling much better than when he had left her.

He couldn't wait for the sun to take him and to wake with her in his arms. She would be better and he would show her again what she meant to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So a kind of tender ending to the chapter. Eric consoling himself with Sookie's presence before sunrise. Niall has to speak with Sookie after the aftermath; and reveal what the purple eyes mean to her.**

**And before we leave them to it and finish this fic up we have a surprise guest who will leave Sookie with some interesting news.**

**Leave me some review love! Don't forget to check out my profile page and taking a trip over to my blog on wordpress. **


End file.
